


Wild Life

by crazyellephant



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Road Trip, they are too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:52:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 69,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyellephant/pseuds/crazyellephant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec Lightwood likes to go on road trips. He doesn't pick up hitchhikers. But the one time he does, it's Magnus. He's in for an adventure or maybe even fall in love.</p><p>"Can Alec help this Magnus out? like this is not safe to search for a car this way." - @Malecwings<br/>Malec AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Open Road

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by this tweet: 
> 
>  
> 
> [Magnus is a hitchhiker](https://twitter.com/MalecWings/status/766978398346510337)
> 
>  
> 
> by the wonderful talented beanette that is [Sophie](https://twitter.com/MalecWings) .Go see her artwork. It's awesome.
> 
> If you want to shout at me, find me on twitter: [elleRK17](https://twitter.com/elleRK17)  
> or Tumblr: [crazyellephant](https://crazyellephantrambles.tumblr.com/)

Alec Lightwood was ready. His bags were packed. Soon it was just going to be him and the open road again. He'd packed the car the night before and was ready to go in the wee hours of the morning. He had his trusty travel mug in hand, filled with this morning's coffee, and the car keys on the other.

With his backpack slung over his shoulder, he looked around the small hotel room which was his home for the past three days, he did a last check to see if he'd left anything. Once he was satisfied, he turned off the lights and walked to the parking lot.

He was taking his time travelling from New York and making his way across to Los Angeles where his sister, Izzy, was able to sign up some of his photographs for the upcoming National Geographic exhibit at the Getty Centre. The opening wasn't until the end of the month.

While Izzy, had offered to book him first class plane tickets to the exhibit, he saw it as an opportunity for a road trip. So around three weeks before the opening, he left his apartment in Manhattan. And he has been driving since.

He decided to detour to Rapid City in South Dakota, visiting tourist attractions like the Crazy Horse National Park, Deadwood - the historic town from the 'Old West' - and Mount Rushmore. While he took some time at the main tourist attractions, he also made it a point to visit the corners of the National Parks that were less travelled.

The thing about being a nature photographer is that his office is the whole of nature. And it was in those corners where he got the best photographs. Nature in all its glory.

And now it was time to move again. Among the sea of Japanese, European and American-made sedans, mini cars and big bulky SUVs in the parking lot, sat a black classic Chevy Impala awaiting its driver.

It had recently undergone an oil change, the engine tuned up. It's had a good wash and waxed to shine. The pressure of the tyres were to the optimum, wheels balanced and aligned, water replenished. The gas tank was full. It was ready to go for another trip.

\----******------- 

Alec dumped his duffel bag on the floor of the passenger seat and sat down. He checked his side mirrors and readjusted the rear view one. He had that giddiness, that excitement that he only got when he knew he was going to be driving. That feeling of freedom, of bliss, the peaceful solitude that the open road brought him. 

He relished the feeling of stepping on the clutch, and turning on the ignition. Oh, the glorious sound of that engine reverberating through the parking lot. It was like a chorus of angels. He put the car into gear and drove off.

The drive out of the city was quiet at five in the morning, which was when he liked to start his trips. It was a couple more hours until rush hour traffic set in.

It didn't take long for him to get out of the city. He made a couple of stops to take pictures of the sunrise then kept driving.

At around eight o'clock he took a break at one of the truck stops, to have breakfast and then to check in with his sister.

Alec sat atop the hood of his car, coffee in one hand and his phone on the other. He dialed his sister's number and brought it to his ear.

"Hello." Izzy greeted him groggily.

"Good Morning, sunshine." Alec greeted back, teasing.

"Alec, you son of a bitch. Do you know what time it is?" she asked, clearly pissed. Los Angeles was home to her for the past 3 months to promote his work. Mostly they were both based in New York.

"It's time to seize the day." Alec said chirpily knowing this would annoy his sister even more. "And you just called mom a bitch."

"Whatever. She is one, anyway." She snarked then groaned. "Where are you?"

"Just drove out of Rapid City. I'm gonna drive up to Montana then through to Idaho." Since he liked to go on these trips by himself, his sister had insisted that he checked in with her regularly. And she insisted he give her an update of his route. The alternative was her putting a GPS tracker on him. He opted for the phone check-ins.

"What?!" She exclaimed, her voice shrill through the phone. "Alec, knowing you and all your stops, that'll add at least like a day or two to your trip." She said starting to raise her voice. "If you miss your own exhibit, I swear -"

"I'm not going to miss it." He reassured her, interrupting before she went on a tirade.

"Alec." His sister's voice warned. It was clear she was not going to give in.

He sighed. "Fine. I won't make too many stops. I promise. And I will be at the exhibit a day early."

"You better!"

He heard her alarm clock go off and then a loud crash, which he only assumed was said alarm clock meeting the wall. "You okay?"

"Yes. Can't say the same for my alarm clock." she answered. "The damn thing was annoying so I killed it."

Alec could see the annoyed look on his sister's face in his mind and it made him smile. She looked scary cute when she was annoyed. "Iz, you were already awake."

"Yeah? Well, it was supposed to be a smart alarm clock. But clearly it wasn't coz it still went off even if I was already awake."

"I don't think it works like that, Iz."

"You woke me up. It's your fault." He heard the familiar series of beeps that could only be her coffee maker. "Anyway, you owe me an alarm clock."

"I'll try and find one for you on the road, then." He chuckled. "You know I always buy you souvenirs."

"Not one of those obscure cursed object things. I’m not putting a cursed object in my apartment. You're buying me a smarter alarm clock. With Apple on it." She demanded.

"I will buy you an apple, got it." He responded, nodding in the process. "Okay, I have to get back on the road bye!" He said quickly then hung up, a big goofy grin on his face.

His phone beeped less than half a minute later.

 

<From: Izzy>

_That's not what I meant! I want the one from the electronics company._

And another. She was going to rain messages on him next.

<From: Izzy>

_Drive safely. Check in at the next stop. And stay on the interstate. I love you. Xxx_

She always reminded him about sticking to the highway, even if she knew he won't.

<From: Izzy>

_Jace says Hi. Also, take actual rest stops and not just to take photos. Actual rest. Xxx_

Their adopted brother Jace was vacationing in L.A. at the moment. 

<From: Izzy>

_Simon just woke up and is asking if you can email him the photos that need cleaning. For the slideshow. Clary is apparently nagging him._

<From: Izzy>

_Okay. Take care. Drive safely. Interstate!_

Alec smiled as he read the texts and typed out a quick reply. He threw the rubbish in the bin and got back in the car. Open road, again.

 

\------*****-----

"Are you serious?" Catarina's voice echoed around Magnus' room, looking at him with her brows creased. She was standing by the door, one hand on her waist. "Is he serious?" She asked again, this time to their other friends.

Ragnor was draped lazily over the chaise, playing with the golden tassels of an embroidered cushion, while Raphael sat cross legged on Magnus' bed. The two just shrugged.

All three were watching Magnus as he made his way back and forth to his closet and then back to a suitcase which was placed atop the foot of the bed.

"Yes. I'm serious." Magnus confirmed as he looked at two shirts, a royal blue one and a pastel rainbow coloured one. He made a face then stuffed the blue one into his bag, throwing the other to Raphael. The shirt landing on his face. "Shoes off my bed, Santiago."

Raphael too the shirt then made a face at Magnus but still moved to take his shoes off and resumed his previous position. Magnus stuck his tongue out in retaliation.

"Are you sure you're not just leaving the city because you found out Camille's back with her new dance partner and boytoy?" Raphael asked, as he lay back on Magnus' bed, resting his hands behind his head.

"Pfft!" Magnus let out a huff. "Fuck Camille. She can dance and screw whomever she wants. I'm done with her." He said, annoyed at being reminded of his old dance partner and ex-girlfriend.

"Anyway, Magnus, you've never been on a road trip on your own. You always just flew from here to Sioux Falls." Catarina interrupted with the more pressing news at hand. "Even then you only stayed there for like 2 days at a time. You haven't really been out of New York since you moved here when you were sixteen. You're pretty much like a born and bred New Yorker who has no idea of life outside the walls of this city. And since when do you know how to drive and when did you get a driver's license?" She fired the questions one after the other without pausing to take a breath.

"Okay. First of all," Magnus said stopping at the door to his walk in wardrobe. "This city has no walls. Stop exaggerating. Second of all, there's such a thing as driver's ed in high school. Just because I don't drive here doesn't mean I don't have a driver's license." He disappeared into the closet and re-appeared with a handful of clothes. "And third, I've been to Peru."

"Of which you got kicked out off. The one time you went out of the country." Catarina retorted.

Raphael was snickering where he sat. Magnus narrowed his eyes at him, annoyed, then threw a shoe at him. Raphael ducked as the shoe hit the headboard then landed on the bed.

Magnus walked over to his bag and continued packing. "Again, first of all. I did not get kicked out of Peru. I was politely asked to leave and strongly advised never to return again." He put his shoes in a shoe bag and placed it on one side of the suitcase. "Second of all, and I maintain, what happened in Peru was not my fault. It was Ragnor's."

"What? How as that my fault?" Ragnor said becoming more attentive to the conversation. "If you'd taken my advice and not -"

"Okay!" Catarina held up one hand, palm open, silencing Ragnor. "Magnus, where is this coming from?" she asked.

Magnus paused mid-way through folding a pair of pants. He sighed, dropped the pants on top of his bag then walked over to his dresser. He took a notebook out of the drawer then handed it to her. It looked old, and a lot of the pages were slightly tattered, with various bits of other papers stuck to it. Then he walked back to resume his packing.

Catarina went to sit on the bed, beside Magnus' suitcase. Raphael and Ragnor joining in and looking over her shoulder as she opened it slowly. "Magnus is this -"

"It's her journal." Magnus replied without looking at them. "I cleaned out the box of her stuff from the rest home two days ago."

Magnus' mother passed away not long ago. For most of his life, it has been just him and her. She was the only family he had left. They have had their ups and downs. He left his hometown of Sioux Falls in South Dakota when he was sixteen. He never really fit in there anyway. It was too small. His personality was too loud, too big, and too colourful.

He knew she didn't completely approve of his career choice of being a dancer. Mainly because she knew a career in the arts was uncertain. But she was still supportive of it. She worked day and night to pay off his fees at the dance academy in New York where he also finished High School.

Afterwards, she would make the trip and was always on the front row seats whenever he had a competition or a performance no matter how tired she was from her job or how far Sioux Falls was from New York. It's only a flight or two away, she always told him. She even helped him buy his own studio, and supported him until it was established.

He's only been back a couple of times to visit her. The last time was two months ago when she got sick. So he went to pick her up to move her closer to Brooklyn where he now lived. One month later she passed away.

"It's full of maps and pictures." Catarina said as she turned a page. "Has she been to all these places?"

"The opposite." Magnus answered. He has now moved to his dresser and started packing his make-up bag. "All those places are the ones she wanted to visit. Ones I promised I would take her to." He said that last sentence just to himself with guilt and sorrow in his voice, out of earshot from his friends who were busy looking at his mother's journal.

Raphael unfolded and held up a map of the United States. "I'm guessing she wants to go to all these places with stars marked on them?" He asked tracing his finger across the map and trying to read the marked cities.

"That is a lot of places." Ragnor said, his chin resting on Raphael's shoulder as both of them looked at the map.

"Yup." Magnus confirmed. "A lot of places."

Catarina got up and stood next to Magnus who was now choosing which make up brushes to bring.

"Do you have to go now?" Catarina asked.

"Look, it's been a month. And the real estate agent said someone finally put an offer on her house. So I'll fly there, finalise everything, pack her things and ship them here. Then I'll take her car and do the road trip. Just me and her. Like she wanted." Magnus said closely inspecting one of his brushes then he looked at Catarina. The feeling in his chest was starting to become heavy. "I can't grieve anymore. She's gone and -"

He stifled his voice before it broke, tears started to prickle behind his eyes but he stopped them. Catarina stepped closer and rubbed his back to comfort him. "I have to do this now." He said with determination.

Catarina nodded. "How long do you plan to do the trip?" she asked.

Magnus shook his head a little as he took in a deep breath. "Maybe three weeks. I don't know. I'm gonna head down to California to spread her ashes anyway."

Raphael scrunched up his face, confused. "Why California?"

"Because, my dear, Raphael. My mother wanted to see the Hollywood sign and then have her ashes scattered into the Pacific Ocean." Magnus said as he dropped the brushes into his bag and perused through his make-up, deciding which ones were road trip appropriate.

When he looked up all three of his friends still had confused looks on their faces. "Indonesia is just across the ditch, according to her. It's where she was born." He explained. "So she requested I spread her ashes in California and she will 'swim' to Indonesia via the Pacific Ocean." He said doing air quotes on the word swim.

His eyes turned glassy and he chuckled. "I always thought she meant it as a joke. Now I don't know." But it was one of the things she would say over and over again." He swallowed, lost in his thoughts as he remembered that conversation. When she would tell him about her hometown, where they came from. She always said she wanted to go back there, one way or another.

He blinked back his tears as he looked at his friends, all looking at him, with sympathy. He smiled at them. "You know her and her weird ideas." He said, laughing it off. It was an attempt to brush off the sadness.

"Anyway," Magnus changed the subject. "There's an audition in LA for back up dancers for a music video in three weeks. So I thought I could do the trip and make my way there, see the Hollywood sign, spread the ashes, do the audition. Two birds with one stone. And if, when, I succeed, it'll be good exposure for the studio."

"You're going on an audition? By yourself?" Ragnor got up and sat on the side of the bed. "Magnus, you haven't done a solo dance in a long time. Let alone one for a music video."

"Well now it's time. Do a new venture. Spread my wings and all." Magnus sighed continued to pack his bags. “I already have the basics of the routine. I’ll just find time to practice on the road.”

Catarina, Raphael and Ragnor nodded. They could see there was no changing his mind.

"Maybe one of us can go with you?" Catarina suggested.

Magnus let out a sarcastic laugh then stopped abruptly. "No." He said, face turning serious. "Never going on a trip with him again." He pointed to Ragnor whose mouth dropped in mock offense. He pointed to Raphael who frowned. "He's too grumpy all the time, imagine when he's out of his comfort zone. So no, thank you." Raphael nodded in agreement with no attempts to deny anything Magnus said.

"And finally," Magnus looked at Catarina and smiled. "You're the only I trust to keep the studio going smoothly without those two possibly burning it down to the ground." He cocked his head towards the two men sitting on his bed.

"Hey!" The two protested but he and Catarina ignored them.

"Besides, you know Will's and Tessa's routine best after me." Magnus added. "You can train them in my absence. They trust you."

Catarina nodded and smiled back. "You're really going aren't you?"

Magnus nodded. "No stopping me now." He flashed them a smile.

He finished packing his bags, and left on an early flight the next day. His three friends came to see him off, all three promising to take care of his cats while he was away.

\-----******-------- 

That conversation was four days ago. Magnus had safely landed in Sioux Falls. He immediately went about his business. He met up with the real estate agent and signed the papers. Then he proceeded to pack up all the things he wanted to keep from his mother's stuff.

The movers were there to pick up the boxes on day two. He can be really efficient when he put his mind to things. On day three, he started to drive towards Rapid City to Deadwood - the historic town. He visited some of the nearby national parks - mainly staying at the lookout points. He followed the tourists. And then finally, Mount Rushmore. He stayed there for a while. He knew she would have wanted that. To just sit there and look at the artwork made on the side of the mountain.

The next on his list was driving towards Denver in Colorado. Well supposed to be. Now he wasn't sure where he was. His car broke down in the middle of nowhere, miles after he turned off the main highway. The engine had started to go up in smoke, and he swore there was a flame there at some point. He managed to put it out with his shirt. That was a genius idea.

Not that he was complaining, being shirtless helped him get over the heat. He gave himself a pat on the back for only putting on light make up this morning. Otherwise it would have melted and he would have looked like a drenched clown.

His phone lost reception somewhere and for some reason he couldn’t use the map on his phone offline. He cursed himself for relying too heavily on technology. A car hasn't passed by in the past two hours. He was going to be stuck here.

Magnus checked his phone again, hoping this time that by some miracle, there would be a signal. His phone screen might as well have screamed 'NO SERVICE' at him. He let out a cry and a sigh.

"Oh mother, why didn't you tell me your car was crap?" He said as he looked at her urn sitting beside him on the ground. "Well in hindsight, maybe I should have had it checked before driving it off. Seeing as no one has used it in two months. Your son is a genius! You should be proud." He said sarcastically.

He stopped. "Oh God, I'm talking to myself. I’m talking to my dead mother’s ashes in the middle of nowhere. I might be going delirious." He got up and picked up the urn and put it back in his backpack which was sitting in the back seat. He grabbed the bottle of water from the passenger seat and took a sip. This was his last one and it was only three quarters full.

An hour ago he contemplated walking back to the last town he passed. But he wasn't sure how far away it was. Also, an hour ago he was sure someone would drive by and he could hitch a ride to the next town. Too late now. He was stuck.

From the distance, Magnus saw a black blob moving towards him. He blinked a couple of times. It was still there and coming closer. He's heard of this. When the heat played tricks with your eyes and made you see things. A mirage of some sort.

As the blob came closer, he realised it was real, and recognised that it was a car. He quickly dropped the water bottle back in the seat, remembered he was still shirtless so he grabbed his jacket from the front seat and quickly put it on before running to the side of the road and sticking his thumb up. The international sign of hitchhiking. Finally, another human being. He's been saved.

The car whizzed by him and in a few short minutes was again away in the distance.

\-------- ****** ------------

While Alec loved driving on the interstate, it could get quite boring. To mix it up - to his sibling’s and close friends' disapproval - he liked to take the back roads into the heart of the counties, discover little towns where everyone pretty much knew everyone, and towns abandoned long ago.

There was something about the back country that called to him. There were always hidden spots of nature, untouched by civilisation or known only to locals. Those were the ones he'd like taking pictures of the most. Nature or wildlife rarely seen. The beauty hidden in the nooks and crannies of the old country. He wanted to share those to the world.

One of the things about the back roads is that there isn't much traffic. The tarmac could stretch for miles on end with him seeing only one or two cars. He liked it that way. He liked the peace. No honking horns, no rude drivers. Living in New York, with all the hustle and bustle of the city, the silence of the country was welcomed contrast.

Alec could have followed the I-90 towards Montana. He could also have taken the 212 Highway. But he was feeling extra adventurous, and decided to take the I-85 instead. It was one of those roads less travelled. A stretch of highway with close to no traffic. Most of the cars would take the freeway. Probably only locals took this road. He hasn't seen a car in the past hour since he turned off the main highway.

So it was a big surprise to see a car, on the side of the road, in the middle of nowhere with a man - was he shirtless? - sticking his thumb up in the air, asking to hitch a ride. Alec thought he’d glimpsed red streaks in the guy’s hair.

Now Alec wasn't one to pick up hitchhikers. It was one of the rules he and his siblings and friends have established since he started going on these road trips by himself. They have heard of horror stories of people getting robbed, or worse - killed by hitchhikers.

Of course, they knew that those horrific crimes do not happen all the time, not to everybody. There were still plenty more good hitchhikers stories than bad ones. But, for his family's - specifically his sister's peace of mind - he promised he wouldn't ever pick up any strangers from the side of the road.

So Alec kept driving. A trucker will probably pass by soon and pick up the guy anyway. He looked on his rear view mirror and saw the guy miserably drop to a squat and hid his face in his palms. To Alec, the guy looked lost, crushed.

Thoughts started to swirl around in his head. The last town he passed was a long way away. The next one was an even longer way, at least based on what he could remember from the map he looked at.

It was already mid-afternoon. Night was going to come soon and there was no guarantee that any other driver was going to pass by here. What if the guy didn't have any water or food? What if he was going to die there and Alec was going to read about it in the paper the next day? His conscience would never let him live it down.

Alec licked his lips, sighed and slowed down toward the side of the road before making a U-turn. "Only till the next town, Alec. And Izzy doesn't find out" He told himself as he drove back to where he'd left the guy.

\-------- ****** ------------

The first thing Magnus heard was a rumble of an engine. When he looked up, it was the same black Impala that drove past him not long ago. He wasn't one to know his cars. But he knew the Impala because of that show about those two hot brothers who hunted ghosts or something.

One part of his brain thought if this was that said Impala, he really wouldn't mind spending some cosy time with those siblings – especially the tall one. His brain told him they were both tall. His brain also told him ‘Exactly.’ The more logical part of his mind told him to snap out of his fantasies and just be glad that the driver decided to come back for him.

He got up and watched as the car did a U-turn and parked just behind Magnus' vehicle. Magnus walked towards the car. The driver leaned his head out of the car window.

So it wasn't two guys, it was just one. And he was a bit scruffy looking with his beard, and messy hair, in a good-looking kind of way. Magnus was not oggling. That was not the point. The important thing is the man came back for Magnus. That was the only point he needed to focus on right now.

"Hey. Need help?" Scruffy-looking guy asked as Magnus approached the Impala.

"Yes. My car broke down and there was smoke there at some point. I think the engine's busted." Magnus made non-specific flurry gestures towards his car. He felt embarrassed not knowing much about cars.

“Mind if I take a look?” the guy asked. Magnus shook his head.

He got out of the Impala and walked towards Magnus’ car. Magnus followed suit. Magnus pointed out to himself that he absolutely did not check out the guy’s ass. His mind was focused on the emergency.

There was still smoke coming out of the engine. Magnus’ now ruined shirt was on the ground. He hoped the guy didn’t notice. He quickly picked it up.

Magnus saw the guy bend over to check something in the engine. His eyes may or may not have followed the trail from the guy’s leg up to his very nice bottom and to the exposed skin where his shirt lifted up.

After a while the guys straightened up. His fingers were blackened from something on the engine. Magnus automatically handed his ruined shirt to the guy who looked at him quizzically.

“It’s ruined anyway.” Magnus said nervously. He had never known himself to be nervous around guys. Except now apparently.

The man took the shirt and wiped his dirtied fingers on it. “The engine’s pretty blown. You need to get a mechanic to fix it.”

Magnus nodded. "Can you give me a ride to the next town or something so I can call a tow truck? I can give you money for gas." He had both his brows raised, hopeful.

"Yeah. Get in," said scruffy man pointing to the Impala. He walked back to the car, taking his stuff out of the passenger seat and moving them to the back seat.

Magnus did two thumbs up then went to get his stuff. He dumped his suitcase and his backpack in the backseat and got into the passenger seat.

He smiled at scruffy guy as soon as he closed the door. "Thanks again for coming back." He said with his best smile. "I thought I was gonna die here."

The guy did a little smile then started driving. "There's a gas station around 20 miles from here. You should be able to call for a tow truck there." He stated without looking at Magnus.

"Wonderful." Magnus nodded keeping his voice cheery despite the slight aloofness he received from his now driver. Magnus told himself off for even thinking it. His mother would say he should be thankful that this man, this blessing of an angel, came back to help. He was kind enough to help Magnus. Maybe this guy was just shy.

It was a quiet ride for the next five miles. Usually, Magnus was good at small talk. He was an entertainer by trade. He knew how to talk to people. He had great people skills. Of course, he was used to people in the city. And most of the time, he had other people to bounce off of for a conversation starter. This was a whole different matter.

"I'm Magnus, by the way." He said, giving the guy an awkward smile. Introducing one’s self was always a good start. Besides, he figured he should at least find out this Good Samaritan's name so he can thank him properly later.

"Alec." said his driver, shooting a quick glance at Magnus then back to the road again.

"Nice to meet you, Alec." Magnus said. Alec mumbled back. Magnus didn’t quite hear what he said. And then silence.

Magnus shifted awkwardly in his seat and was about to say something when Alec said, "The drive shouldn't take too long." He glanced at Magnus briefly then looked back at the road again. "You should still have time for the tow truck to get to your car before nightfall."

"That's great." Magnus said. "Hopefully they can fix it quick. I don't suppose I can make it to Denver tonight?"

"Denver?" Alec asked, surprised.

"Yes. I planned to drive there tonight but I guess it's not happening." Magnus said, looking at Alec who now had a frown on his face. "Why?"

"You're going the opposite direction." Alec said pointing behind him with his thumb. "It's back that way. We're headed towards Montana."

"What?" Magnus bellowed. He looked back then looked to the front. "Shit!"

"Judging by the direction your car was pointing to, you wouldn't have made it to Denver whether it broke down or not." Alec said, chortling.

Magnus was annoyed. Was this guy making fun of him? He sounded like he was mocking Magnus and his sense of direction. More importantly though, he was annoyed with himself. He can see his friends with their 'I told you so' faces in his mind.

"I took a wrong turn." Magnus said, disheartened.

"Yup." Alec confirmed without a hint of sympathy.

Magnus let out a groan. "I'm an idiot."

Alec chuckled. "Well, we'll be at the gas station soon. So you can call the towing service. You'll have to make it to Denver some other way. As long as you go in the right direction."

This Alec guy was starting to get annoying. This guy was merciless. Magnus thought a little empathy would have been nice. Magnus crossed his arms and stayed quiet the whole way to the gas station. He had to rethink his whole trip. It wasn't turning out the way he'd planned at all.

\----------- ****** ------------

The gas station was quiet when they arrived. Alec drove close to one of the pumps and pulled the lever to open the gas tank.

"It looks closed." Alec said as he opened the door referring to the store attached to the station. He put one foot out then turned to look at Magnus. "But there might be a payphone somewhere around the back." He said then stepped out of the car. 

Magnus just nodded. He got out of the car and grabbed his backpack from the backseat. Alec had started to fill the car up. It was one of those pre-pay pump machines.

Magnus walked over to the small building behind the pumps and peered in through the glass doors to double check there really was no one inside. He didn't fully trust the big red 'CLOSED' sign that was hanging on the door. He looked to each side then decided to go towards the right.

As he rounded the corner, he saw a payphone hanging on the wall. "Oh Thank God." He muttered and walked over to it.

He lifted the receiver to check there was a dial tone. Once satisfied he hung it back up. It was one of those coin-operated ones so he fished a couple of quarters from his pocket. At least he still remembered how to operate these phones.

There was no phonebook but there was a list of numbers handwritten on the panel. To his luck, there was one. He lifted the receiver and put the quarters into the slot and dialed the only number for a towing service that was written on the list.

It took a couple of rings before someone picked up.

"Yello!" said the gruff voice of a man. He sounded chirpy.

"Hi. Is this the towing service?" Magnus asked looking back at the list to see if there was a name on it. There wasn't.

"Yip! The one and only." said the voice again. "How may I help you?"

"Well, uh, my car broke down about 15 miles from -" Magnus leaned back to look at the name of the gas station. He frowned when he saw the sign then put the receiver back to his ear. "The G-A-S station, and-"

"Oh yep. You can just say gas station." the voice said matter-of-factly.

Magnus felt eve more stupid. First the direction he was going and Alec pointing it out. And then now the towie thinking he can’t read ‘gas.’ He knew how to read the word. But he thought he'd make it more specific since he didn't know exactly where he was. And the sign really did say ‘G.A.S.’ He read the sign how he saw it thinking it was an acronym for something. And there could be other gas stations around.

He took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Will you be able to send one?"

"Yip." came the quick answer, again that chirpy voice. "Now which direction were you going when your car broke down?"

"Um, towards Montana." Magnus said, secretly thanking Alec for telling him that. Even if he felt annoyed with the man around the time.

"Oh yip. Okay. Gotcha." said the man. "I'll get one of my boys to go pick it up. Did you walk to the gas station or did you hitch a ride?"

Magnus still didn't know what his name was.  Or how he knew what Magnus was talking about with the vaguest of descriptions. He was used to describing places with specific markers or street names. Like the Starbucks on fifth and the Macy’s on Sixth.

"I hitched a ride." Magnus answered quickly.

He heard the voice chuckle. "Yihee! Lucky you managing to hitch a ride on this part of the country. Can you tell 'em to drop you off at Camp Crook? That's where our garage is. 'Tis not far from the gas station."

"Oh yes. Okay." Magnus said nodding and taking note of the place. "My cell phone doesn't have reception but do you need my details?"

"Nope. No need. We'll know who you are." said Mr Towing service and then hung up.

"Hello?" Magnus asked then just heard the steady tone. He hung up. He took his cellphone out and took a picture of the towing service number just in case.

 

When Magnus got back to the car, Alec was nowhere in sight. The gas had finished filling so he put the nozzle back in its carriage and closed the lid on the tank. He looked around. There was no one. He went over to the trunk and got a shirt out of his suitcase. It was getting much too hot to be wearing a leather jacket. He looked around again after he’d closed the trunk. There was still no sign of Alec.

"Alec?" He called out but there was no answer. He looked inside the car. The keys were still in the ignition. He shook his head then reached in to grab them. He considered driving away but he couldn't drive a stick so that plan would fail.

Magnus pocketed the keys and looked around again. At least no one would be able to steal the car while it was unattended. If anyone wanted to steal it, they’d have to hot wire it. Magnus wasn’t about to make it easy for anyone to steal possibly his only salvation at the moment.

But where was Alec? Magnus' heart started to pound. This was like a scene from one of those slasher movies he and Raphael liked to watch. Hitchhiking - check. Hot but scruffy guy who picked up a hitchhiker - check. Dodgy gas station - check. Separating from your companion on a road trip - check.

His brain was coming up with the craziest stories from every horror film he has ever seen. Maybe hitchhiking wasn't such a good idea.

This was the moment in the movie where one of them has wandered off and has likely been killed while one of them – usually the protagonist – was otherwise occupied. And now the killer was probably stalking Magnus biding his time to attack or torment him. What if Alec was the killer preying on innocent hitchhikers?

His brain promptly made him remember all those horror stories of hitchhikers being murdered. Mostly by cannibals or psycho killers. Or science experiments gone wrong.  

Those movies always say they're based on true stories. Wasn't it just his luck that a movie was going to be based on his life and it will be about him getting murdered?

The one time he goes on a road trip. Catarina was going to have his head if she finds out he hitchhiked. And now he was going to get murdered.

Magnus shook his head. Not everyone is a psycho. Alec was still alive. Nor was he the serial killer who had a special taste for hitchhikers. Still he approached this with caution.

Magnus forced his brain to stay positive. They had quite a good drive so far and he didn't get any creepy vibes from Alec even if most of the ride was awkward. Besides, no one with that great an ass would be a murderer. Could they?

Magnus was good at reading people. At least he liked to think so. He's watched enough episodes of _Criminal Minds_ to be a profiler. Or so he thinks. He can spot a sociopath or a psychopath a mile away. Alec did not fit the profile.

Besides, Magnus thought he’d make it a point to leave his DNA everywhere in the car so that it can be traced back to Alec. If he turned out to be the killer. Yeah. Magnus learned a lot from the University of _CSI_. Alec won’t get away with his murder.

Again, Magnus tried to reel his imagination in. He stayed as calm as possible. Although he was failing at this at the moment. He resolved to trust his instincts. This Alec guy was a good guy. He was probably off to the bathroom or something. That was more logical.

But just in case, Magnus walked back to the side of the building and grabbed the crowbar that was lying on the ground just below the telephone. He also thought of an escape plan just in case Alec turned out to be a psycho or you know, if there was a psycho around who has probably killed Alec already _._

Magnus thought it would have been tragic if Alec really had been killed. He quite liked Alec's scruffy look (among other things – nice muscly body parts, specifically) and would have liked to have gotten to know him better outside of this hitchhiking business.

Before his mind drifted off elsewhere, he made himself focus on the crisis that was about to befall him.

Magnus tried to remember those self-defence techniques he learned from all those martial arts movies and TV shows he watched. And he and Catarina took that boxing class at the gym for a couple of months last year. That should count for something. _Miss Congeniality_ said to S.I.N.G. (Solar Plexus, Instep, Nose, Groin) should one find themselves being restrained from behind.

On a more positive and more pleasurable thought, Magnus would definitely not mind Alec’s firm, muscled arms around him. He may have checked out those biceps at some point. He wouldn’t mind that at all. That is, if Alec wasn’t trying to kill him or anything.

Magnus walked over to the other side of the building. He discreetly checked his phone. There was still no coverage _._ A plethora of curse words streamed through his mind. He turned on the GPS locator on his phone anyway. One can never be too careful. It's precaution.

One consolation he thought of is that if he died now, at least he would forever be free of Camille. And he'll be able to see his mom again.

As much as those thoughts comforted him, in a strange way, he really didn’t want to die just yet. He still had so much he wanted to do.

Magnus gripped the crowbar tighter on his hand as he walked, cautiously. He peeked to the side. Still no Alec. He turned around and thought about just waiting in the car.

"Hey-"

Magnus let out a high-pitched screamed and started swinging the crowbar, missing Alec by barely an inch. "You stay away. I'm not dying in the middle of nowhere!"

“What?” Alec, confused, had both hands up.

Magnus continued flailing the crowbar from side to side, with both hands and with his eyes mostly closed. Alec jumped back several times to avoid getting hit by the flailing object in Magnus’ hands. Almost falling a couple of times.

"Magnus!" Alec shouted, trying to catch Magnus’ attention and shake him out of his frightened state.

"You're gonna kill me!" Magnus said accusingly, panic in his voice, his hands holding the crowbar up to keep Alec at bay. His heart was pounding and he was sweating.

"That should be my line." Alec retorted pointing to the crowbar but still kept both hands raised in surrender. His face a mixture of confusion, and also fear. "You're the one with the deadly weapon."

Magnus stopped, finally seeing how Alec looked and realising he may have over reacted. Magnus probably looked ridiculous right now. For a few minutes they both stared at each other. Sizing each other up. Well, more like Magnus trying to get his composure back.

"You're really not going to kill me?" Magnus asked, his voice calmer this time.

"Not unless you're planning to kill me." Alec assured him, voice calm, with a hint of slight amusement. The side of his lip twitching up a little in a suppressed smirk. Probably because Magnus looked ridiculous right now.

They both chuckled as Magnus lowered the tool, letting out the breath he's been holding during the whole ordeal. Alec put his hands down.

"Oh thank God." Magnus relaxed, shoulders slumping down as his panic disappeared. "I thought you were going to kill me."

"Seriously?" Alec exclaimed, brows furrowed. He made sure to keep his distance even when Magnus had visibly relaxed.

"I thought you were a psycho." Magnus explained. "To be fair it was creepy. You suddenly disappeared. And my imagination just got the best of me." He let out a little laugh and shook his head, realising how ridiculous and paranoid he must have appeared.

Alec sniggered. "Man, I'd hate to be in your head."

"Trust me. How I wish I could get out of my own head, sometimes." Magnus said leaning against the wall of the building as his adrenaline receded. He let out another chuckle. Laughing at himself for letting his imagination get the best of him. Alec laughed with him.

"Where'd you go anyway?" Magnus looked at Alec, who now had a smile on his face.

Alec stretched out his hand, palm facing up. "Over here. I'll show you." He used his other hand, pointing behind him with his thumb, cocking his head to the same direction.

Magnus looked at where Alec pointed, around to the back of the building. Magnus raised a brow as he looked at Alec's outstretched hand then his smiling face. He was starting to like that smile. There was a certain quality to it that just screamed exhilaration, and also innocence and fun. A smile that reached up to his eyes making them twinkle.

He took Alec's hand and let himself be led to the back of the building and slightly further up over a small hill. From the top, Magnus saw there was a prairie. Not far from them, around a hundred metres, there was a herd of bisons grazing lazily in the afternoon sun.

Magnus has only ever heard of them, or seen them in pictures. This is why people tended not to believe him when he said he grew up in South Dakota. He's never actually gone outside of Sioux Falls apart from when he left it. He’s never seen any wildlife even when he was still living with his mom. He never really even thought of going out to the small counties. It was always about dance and getting out of Sioux Falls.

Successive clicks from a camera caught his attention. In his panic earlier, he didn't even realise Alec was carrying one of those digital cameras with the semi-large lenses. Alec glanced at Magnus, smiled then went back to taking the photos. Magnus smiled back but Alec didn’t see. He was too busy taking photos.

Alec looked like he wouldn't hurt a fly. At least not at this moment. To Magnus, he looked like he was in a world of his own. It was just him and the wild life.

He was probably back here a while ago, taking pictures of these magnificent creatures. No wonder he didn’t hear Magnus call out. How could Magnus think he was a psycho killer?

They stayed there for another half hour. Even Magnus took a couple of shots. Of the buffalos and of Alec as well as some selfies. But mostly he stood there and watched the animals graze on the grass. He thought back to his mom. She always liked the outdoors and the small towns. That’s why she didn’t want to move to New York with Magnus until she really had to. And even then, she was reluctant to go.

 

The car was untouched when they got back. If that had been New York, the Impala and all their things would have been gone by then.

Magnus handed the keys back to Alec who looked at him confused.

"I took it just in case a psycho killer had killed you. It was for safekeeping." Magnus confessed, embarrassed. "I thought at least I could drive away immediately." He said blushing, realising how ridiculous his story sounded.

Alec laughed. "Good to know you were concerned about my safety."

"I was," Magnus said in mock defense, taking his seat and closing the door. "But then I thought, hey, if you were a goner. I wasn't going to grieve. I barely know you. I'll just drive off." He did a clap and a forward motion of his right hand.

Alec chuckled at Magnus’ frankness. "Do you even know how to drive a stick?" Alec said, as he put the car into gear, looking at Magnus with a side smile and an eyebrow raised.

"No." Magnus admitted, blushing slightly. "But I thought adrenaline and instinct would definitely have kicked in."

Alec laughed as he started driving, going back into the highway.

They ended up talking about suspense thrillers they both watched and how ridiculous some of the character's decisions were in those films. Magnus' exaggerated reaction mainly due to his wild imagination was, as it turned out, a good way to break the ice. He and Alec shared similar taste in movies.

Having been in that similar stressful situation just recently, Magnus tried to defend that some decisions may have been made because of panic. Alec teased him about his wonderful plan with leaving his DNA in the car. How Magnus was going to do it was another matter. Magnus found out Alec was quite fond of his car.

Further discussions about the movies may have also revealed Magnus’ strategy in the event of a zombie apocalypse. This made Alec laugh.

“One can never be too careful.” Magnus defended. “Always have a battle strategy. When in doubt, know your way out.”

“For a zombie apocalypse?” Alec asked, smirking.

“Yes!” Magnus said smiling back. “Laugh at me now, but you’ll be sorry when it happens and you have no plan.” He said pointing at Alec.

“I’ll be sure to stick with you then.” Alec said, smirking. He did a quick glance at Magnus then looked back at the road.

Magnus’ heart fluttered at the comment. Alec probably meant nothing by it but it still made Magnus feel warm inside. He looked at Alec who was concentrating on the road. He barely knew the guy but somehow that tiny, innocent line, hit something deep inside him.

Magnus bit his lip in an attempt to curb his growing smile. “You should.” He said shyly, the tips of his ears warming up. They fell into silence the rest of the way.

\--------******----------- 

It didn't take long for them to get to Camp Crook although it had started to get dark by the time they got there. It was a very small town. In fact they could see the edge of it as they drove in. The Impala stood out like a sore thumb. Everybody probably knew everybody around here. And everybody probably already knew there were out-of-towners coming in for the night.

It wasn't difficult to find the repair shop which was adjacent to the General Store. It was the largest building in the town. There didn't seem to be anyone at the repair shop so they went into the store instead. Alec went straight for the payphone to call his sister while Magnus went to the counter.

"Hello." A short, fat old jolly looking old lady greeted them. "You must be the guy whose car broke down."

Small town. Magnus smiled remembering what the guy said over the phone. "Yes. I'm Magnus."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Linette." The old lady said. "Now, Tom's just gone to pick up your car. He's been a bit busy today. He might be back a little late though. Lots of calls before you arrived and we're down to just one truck. Can you believe one of our tow trucks also needs to be towed?" She laughed out loud. It had that hearty and carefree sound to it. Like she was telling herself the joke more than she was telling Magnus.

Magnus laughed, too. He wasn’t sure if it was because of the joke or because of how infectious her laugh was. "I don't think he'll be able to fix the car quick even if he does get here early." Magnus explained thinking back to how his engine pretty much blew up. "I was wondering if you could direct us to a hotel nearby or an inn."

"No hotels around here, dear. But I do have rooms available upstairs."

Once the paperwork was sorted - it involved them signing on a guest book - Linette led them up a flight of stairs that ran on the side of the building to the second floor.

"These are your keys." The old lady said but proceeded to open one door on the left, before giving the key to Alec. "Bathroom and toilets are down the hall to your right," It was adjacent to Magnus' room. "And you can have breakfast with us in the morning of you can go to the cafe down the road. They open at six." She opened the door on the right and handed the key to Magnus.

The boys said their thanks then went into their own rooms.

The first step Magnus took his foot landed on a puddle in the carpet. "Uh -" He stepped back and called Linette. "The floor seems to be wet."

Linette hurried back to look then she rushed down the hall to the next door and disappeared into the toilet. A few seconds later she came out. "Okay, so that toilet is not usable at the moment. Don't worry the water’s clean. It's just, the tank overflows sometimes." She quickly added when she saw both Alec's and Magnus' faces scrunch up in disgust. "There's still one more toilet by the shower so you can use that."

She walked back to where Magnus and Alec were standing. "Well, we can't let you have that room, now can we? Don’t want our guests getting sick from pneumonia." She looked at him, beaming again, with rosy cheeks. She was just one of those jolly old ladies.

Magnus wasn't sure how to react so he just looked at Alec who stared at him with equal confusion but a slight twinkle in his eyes. Magnus turned his gaze back at the old lady and forced a smile. Or what he hoped was a smile.

"So, where can I sleep?" He asked politely.

"I don't have any more rooms, unfortunately." She looked to Magnus then to Alec, still smiling. "If you two don't mind sharing a room, the couch in this room -" She pointed to Alec's, " - is quite comfortable. Or I can ask one of our neighbours if they can spare a room."

Alec and Magnus looked at each other again. Magnus had expected to sleep in motels in big towns and cities when he set out for this road trip. Once he has heard about.

This place was not familiar. Paranoia aside, Magnus didn’t really want to be separated from the only person he knew (kind of). And he felt uncomfortable at the thought of being in a different building from Alec in this small town. He was well out of his comfort zone. And after the events of today, he was scrambling to get to something familiar. Or comfortable. Despite accusing Alec of being a serial killer earlier, Magnus actually now felt at ease with him.

But he also wasn’t sure how Alec felt about it. Magnus shrugged, refusing to make a decision. He hoped Alec would agree. He looked to Alec for a sign.

Alec nodded and stretched his hand out towards his room to indicate it was fine. Magnus relaxed.

Linette clapped and then headed downstairs to get cleaning materials for the other room. They were both clearly tired.

 

"You can take a shower first if you'd like." Magnus said as soon as they entered the room. It was the least he could do since he was sort of crashing in Alec’s room.

The room was a reasonable size with minimal furniture. There was a desk in one corner near the window, and a double-sized bed in the middle with a nightstand on each side. There was a lamp on one side and a telephone on the other. The couch was a 3-seater and it was positioned close to the door. Magnus was sure he was not going to fully fit in it. But this was not the time to complain.

 

The time it took for Alec to shower was enough time for Linette to bring them food and update Magnus about his car. It was on its way but Tom was probably going to come back late and likely be unable to work on it.

She also brought him his beddings. There was fresh linen and a pillow resting on the couch. Magnus had just finished talking to Catarina to update her on the events of the day. Their conversation mostly consisted of him reassuring her that he was fine.

"She brought us sandwiches." Magnus said pointing to the food on the table as soon as he placed the receiver back into its cradle. "It's on the house she said. And we're only paying for one room."

"Fair enough. We're only using one room." Alec said walking toward the table as he dried his hair with his towel. Magnus is quickly finding out that Alec was quite blunt. Not in a mean way. He was just one of those who said things as they saw it. "Have you had your share?"

"Yeah. Pretty much scoffed it down the moment she left the room." Magnus chuckled as he gathered up his things. Alec sat on the chair by the desk and started eating.

 

By the time Magnus returned to their room after washing up, Alec was already on the bed reading a book. Magnus started to fix up his bed for the night.

"You can sleep on the bed if you want." Alec closed his book and put it on the nightstand.

"Um, that's okay. I can sleep here." Magnus pointed to the couch.

"Suit yourself." Alec said as he repositioned himself on the bed. "The bed's big enough. If you change your mind. Besides, that couch is only comfortable for people who'll actually fit in it.” Alec commented then looked at Magnus, putting both hands up in surrender. “I won’t do anything to you. I promise." He smiled at Magnus as he said that, one hand now on his heart. His voice teasing now that he knew how wild Magnus’ imagination could get.

Magnus smiled back shaking his head.

“Unless of course you plan to do something to me.” Alec added, playfully covering his chest and groin and turning slightly away from Magnus. His eyes narrowed as he looked at Magnus teasingly. Magnus’ mouth dropped and Alec let out a chuckle.

“Seriously, the bed’s more comfortable.” With that Alec turned the lamp off then turned his back to Magnus to sleep.

Magnus looked at the couch and then to the bed, carefully considering his options. He was really tired and didn’t really want any aching muscles the next day. He dropped the bedsheet he was holding, grabbed the pillow and went to the bed. Alec’s offer was a better option. He carefully lifted the covers and lay down on his back.

It was nice and comfortable. And warm. He could feel heat emanating from Alec’s body and it felt nice knowing someone was there with him. Even if that someone was practically a stranger. But a nice stranger. Alec wasn’t originally supposed to stop here but decided to do so when he found out Magnus was going to have to stay the night. Alec said the next town he planned to stop in was too far to drive to anyway, and he was already tired from driving.

Magnus stared at the ceiling and thought about the events of the day. It has been a very long, stressful day for him. He's really not had time to think about things. The road trip was starting out to be a disaster and likely going to be short-lived. He couldn’t remember why he thought this was a good idea in the first place. And now here he was, in a small town he had never even heard of or knew existed.

It was a strange feeling for him. There was no noise of traffic or drunk shouting outside their room. It was just quiet. But what was most peculiar was where he was right this instant. To be in bed with a good-looking man. And from what he's seen so far, Alec was quite fit and toned in the right places. Not that Magnus slept around and went after every good-looking guy or girl that he met.

But if it hadn't been a crazy day, and if they had been back in New York, Magnus would probably have hit on Alec. Probably asked him out for a drink until he said yes. He’d probably have asked him out on a date. And possibly even more dates. That brought a little smile to his face. Maybe in another life.

In this life, Alec is just the guy who was nice enough to have picked up this hitchhiker. And tomorrow, quite possibly, they’re going to go their separate ways.

"Hey, Alec." Magnus said, his voice echoing in the room. Alec grunted to acknowledge he was still awake. "Thank you for coming back to pick me up and staying with me tonight."

Alec turned and lay on his back, his hands resting on his stomach. He looked at Magnus and smiled. "No problem. My conscience wouldn’t have let me live it down if I heard you died there or something."

Magnus chuckled. “Did you really?” He asked looking at Alec.

“And here you thought I was going to kill you.” Alec said smiling then closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Magnus watched as Alec drifted off to sleep. A few moments later, Magnus fell asleep, too.

 

\------------********--------------

Alec woke up the next morning to find Magnus' arm draped over his chest and his knee resting on Alec's leg. When he looked over, Magnus was still deeply asleep, lying on his stomach, his face half buried on his pillow. Alec saw Magnus wasn't wearing a shirt. He must have discarded it sometime in the night. It did get quite hot with them sharing the bed. Not to mention it was the summer.

Alec didn't move. He just stared at the stranger sleeping beside him.

When he stopped to pick up Magnus, he couldn't deny that he thought the man was good-looking, or that he stole a glance or two at Magnus' washboard abs. How could he not? The guy was shirtless. And he looked striking, even if he as all sweaty with yesterday's heat.

Alec shook his head. He still couldn't believe he picked up a hitchhiker yesterday. Although he was glad. Magnus had turned out to be a pretty cool guy. Even if he almost took Alec out with a crowbar. And also accused him of being a psycho. Or that Magnus was convinced Alec had been killed by one. He chuckled at the thought. Magnus had a wild imagination.

He found himself quite intrigued with this man. Magnus was clearly not from the area judging by the way he dressed. The man was wearing make-up yesterday. Not that he should judge a book by its cover.

They didn't really get to talk about where each of them lived. Or what they were both doing on the road. It wasn't like they had planned to spend the night together on the same bed.

Alec watched as Magnus' eyes flickered under closed eyelids. This close, Alec could see Magnus' eyelashes were long, and his jaw line was just magnificent. And his lips were slightly pink, and they looked really soft. Alec stopped when he realised his face was now just an inch away from Magnus'.

He leaned back and mentally scolded himself for almost kissing a stranger who was asleep like some kind of pervert. Alec didn’t do these things. He barely hooked up with anyone back in New York. Not to mention this was a guy who accused Alec of being a psycho killer yesterday. 

Alec shifted slowly away, and off the bed, careful not to wake Magnus up. Yesterday was clearly quite stressful for him. Besides, it was still early. Magnus could do with a couple more hours of sleep. Alec considered leaving and continuing on the road but he didn't want to just leave Magnus behind without at least finding out if his car was fixable.

They had both fallen asleep before the Tom guy from the towing service had gotten back. Alec decided that he can at least stay until Magnus woke up.

He changed into his travel clothes and slipped out of their room quietly. It was still slightly dark out, but he decided to go for a stroll and check out the town. Alec closed the door quietly and headed downstairs. He brought his camera with him just in case anything interesting came up.

 

\-------*******----------

Magnus woke up to an empty bed. He looked around the room but there was no sign of Alec. His bag was still in the room though so that assured him that Alec hasn't left yet. It was comforting to know that. Alec really was a nice guy.

He glanced at the clock on the wall. It was six thirty. This was very early for him. He usually didn't leave his loft to go to the studio until around nine or ten in the morning. But he was not in New York right now. He was on a road trip. But currently stuck in a small town in the middle of nowhere. And he had to go find out the state of his car. At the way things looked yesterday, this road trip was likely going to be cut short.

He quickly got dressed. Again only putting on light make-up. Mainly because he was still tired and couldn't be bothered to do his full morning routine. Besides, with the heat, his make-up would melt anyway.

Magnus went downstairs and walked to the General Store where Linette was re-stocking the shelves.

"Good morning, dear." She greeted him. Magnus gave her a little wave in greeting. "Alec is out in the garage with Tom." Linette informed him as if reading his mind.

Magnus smiled. "Thank you." He said then walked out to the repair shop next door.

The hood of the Impala was open, with Alec standing by it, and a man in overalls hunched over checking the engine. Magnus assumed this was Tom. Alec waved Magnus over when he saw him. By the time Magnus walked over, the mechanic was already closing the hood of the car and telling Alec that the engine was in good shape.

"Hey. Morning." Alec greeted him. Magnus greeted back to two men. "This is Magnus. Magnus this is Tom."

Magnus and Tom shook hands and they exchanged pleasantries.

"Your car's over in the garage. Follow me." Tom said, turning around and started walking towards the other building.

"Had a good sleep?" Alec fell into step beside Magnus as they followed the mechanic.

"Yes. Thank you." Magnus answered. "You?"

"Same."

"Thank you for not leaving, by the way." Magnus said smiling at Alec who just shrugged.

"I'm not really in too much of a hurry. Besides I didn't really want to leave in case you got stranded here or something."

Magnus' eyes widened in surprise. "Thank you. That's very kind of you." He said smiling at Alec.

As they came nearer to the garage, Magnus saw the sign on the door and grabbed Alec's arm, both abruptly stopping.

"What?" Alec asked.

Magnus pointed to the sign. "Mater Towing services." He read, keeping his voice low. "His name is Tom Mater. And he has a tow truck." They both sniggered when they both realised the mechanic's name was similar to that of the character from that kid’s movie. Magnus was glad Alec got the reference quickly, and that like Magnus, he also watched Pixar movies.

Alec looked around and saw an old rusting tow truck on the side of the building. "Well, he's got the old rusting truck over there." He pointed to where the vehicle was. “Maybe Lightning McQueen is somewhere on the road.”

Magnus was surprised Alec took the reference further, even naming the character. He must have seen the look of amazement on Magnus’ face. “I have a younger brother. And he loves that movie.” Alec winked at him. Magnus was starting to like this guy a lot.

They both giggled again, quietly then continued inside once they calmed down.

The hood to Magnus' car was already up with Tom standing by it. Magnus could tell he'd already done some work on it.

"This car's pretty old." Tom said, one hand on his waist and the other leaning on the raised hood of the car. "How long have you had it?"

Magnus shook his head. "It was my mom's. I think she's had it for -" He paused as he tried to remember. "- probably close to ten years. I know she didn't get it new." He stated, feeling guilty that he really knew nothing about it. And he really didn't know much about cars except how to drive them.

"When was the last time it was serviced?" Tom asked again looking at him. The man was nice, and his face was kind. But Magnus couldn't help but feel like he was being judged.

"More than two months ago." Magnus confessed. He tried not to think too much of the circumstances surrounding it.

"And you planned to take it out on the road?" Tom asked rhetorically, and shaking his head.

Magnus crossed his arms in front of his chest, and took a deep breath, slowly releasing it to calm down. He looked at the engine, which was black and burnt on some parts, then he looked back at Tom. "Can you fix it?"

Tom started to list down all the things that he found during his diagnostics. It all went over Magnus' head but he found himself nodding as if he understood. He was trying not to get overwhelmed with the information but he was. "So basically, you need a new engine." Tom finished. "I can fix this but it will take a while. Need to get a few things ordered. We'll have to change the oil filter. The carburettor needs fixing. The battery needs changing - " Tom proceeded to drone on again about what needed fixing.

Magnus looked at Alec, with a silent helpless plea. At the moment, Alec was the closest one he had to a friend and in reality, he was still a stranger. Magnus wanted to cry. He wished his friends were there. He wished his mom was there.

Alec, who has been standing quite far back from the pair, stepped forward and stood beside Magnus.

Tom was now distracted with the engine. He had his back turned to them but he continued to explain things not realising that no one was listening.

"It's going to take a few days to fix." Alec spoke to Magnus in a low tone as they both watched Tom fiddle with the engine and talk at the same time. Alec must have seen the confusion on Magnus' face and decided to help. Magnus was grateful for it. "And the repairs will cost as much as a more recent model if you buy it second hand." Alec's voice was gentle, and he took pauses in between as if to check that Magnus understood what he was saying. "And even if and when it does get fixed, it's highly likely that it will break down and will need repairs again."

Magnus nodded. He appreciated how Alec went straight to the point and was honest about the car situation.

Tom had turned around finally finished with his explanation of which Magnus heard nothing.

"It's up to you if you want it fixed." Tom said wiping the grease off his fingers with a towel.

"How much will he get if he sells it for scrap?" Alec asked, giving Magnus a reassuring smile. Somehow, Magnus trusted him to negotiate. He seemed to know about cars. Well, at least a whole lot more than what Magnus knew. If he wasn’t here, Magnus wouldn’t have a clue on what to do.

"Well the interior is still pretty good, and the body work is not bad." Tom said as he stuffed the towel in the pocket of his overalls. "And my son is always looking at doing a project to use at the derby. I can buy it from you for maybe 500 or 600 dollars."

Alec looked at Magnus, waiting for an answer. "It's probably the best price you can get." Alec added when Magnus' confused look remained plastered on his face.

"Sure." Magnus said, uncrossing his arms and he looked at Tom. "I'll sell it to you." He said. He looked at the car. It wasn't that he had any special attachment to it. It was only because it was his mom's car that he felt sad he had to leave it behind. He had planned to sell it once he got to Los Angeles. He didn't expect that he had to part with it this soon. And he'd only been on the road for a few days. Now this whole plan was coming to an abrupt end. He's failed his mom again.

Once the deal with Tom was finalised, Magnus double checked the car and took whatever things he wanted to keep. Just like he did at his mother's house. He was quiet the whole time, as they went back to their room to pack up the stuff he got from the car. Then Alec left him alone for a while. He appreciated that Alec gave him his space. Magnus didn't really feel like talking at the moment while he figured out his next move.

First thing's first, he needed to find out how to get back to New York. From there, he'll try to plan out what to do.

He went down to the general store to ask about the bus service.

"Hey Linette." Magnus said as he approached the counter. "Where can I find the bus schedule?"

"Oh no. The bus doesn't come through here, dear." Linette said frowning slightly at giving Magnus the undesirable news. "You'd have to go to the just outside the big town for that. About twenty-minute drive from here. That's where the buses stop."

That wasn't the news he was hoping to hear. But he should have expected it. The town was too small for the Greyhound buses to actually stop here. He murmured a quick thanks to Linette and went outside to find Alec.

 

As soon as he got out of the store, he saw Alec making his way up to their room. Magnus called his name as he ran to catch up with him. He stopped short, just behind Alec at the top of the stairs.

"Can you give me a ride to the bus stop?" Magnus asked catching his breath. "Bus doesn't come through here but Linette said it's about a twenty-minute drive from here."

"Sure." Alec said and continued walking to their room. Magnus following behind.

They packed up the car, said their thanks to their patrons and were on their way.

\--------******--------

Magnus was quiet for most of the drive to the bus stop. He just looked out the window, pensive. Alec wasn't quite sure what to say. He didn't know Magnus that well. Something in Magnus' mood changed when he heard about his mom’s car. He didn’t seem to be attached to it but it still held meaning, he supposed.

There was a reason why Alec liked to travel alone. He liked the peace and quiet. But not this quiet.

"So you said the car was your mom's?" Alec finally said after a while.

Magnus turned to face him with a half smile. "Yeah. It was." He answered then started picking on the rip of his jeans.

"Did she give it to you?" Alec asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"Kind of." Magnus answered with a sad smile. "She passed away not long ago." He stated, not looking at Alec. "So I went to pick it up after her house was sold."

Alec watched as Magnus stared out into the road. "I'm sorry to hear that." He said. Magnus smiled at him then just shrugged, like he was stopping himself from crying.

"Is Denver home?" he asked. Magnus looked at him confused. "I mean, you were driving to Denver, you said. Is that where you live?" Alec clarified.

Magnus shook his head. "No. No. Home is New York. Brooklyn." Magnus answered. "I was just -" He paused. "I was supposed to be doing this road trip for her all the way to L.A. She wanted to see a lot of places. But I guess, now I can't. Not now anyway."

"You were on your way to L.A.?" Alec asked as he pulled over to the side of the road just before the waiting shed. There were already people waiting there for the bus.

Magnus nodded. "She wanted to see the Hollywood sign." Magnus explained, looking at Alec. "Anyway, looks like the trip is not happening." Magnus sighed. Alec could see he was forcing a smile. "Thank you again for -"

"Do you want to come with me?" Alec blurted out. He wasn't sure what made him do it. Maybe it was Magnus' gloomy smile or maybe he just wanted the company. He felt comfortable around Magnus. And he had this feeling he wouldn't mind travelling with him.

Magnus stared at him, brows creased. "But you're heading to Montana." He said, looking at Alec confused.

"Well, yeah. I am." Alec confirmed. "But my destination is L.A. I have a thing to go to there in a couple of weeks." He said. Why was he telling Magnus this?

"Not that I know much about travelling around the U.S. but isn't Montana out of the way?" Magnus asked. "And here you were yesterday implying I had a bad sense of direction."

Alec chuckled. "I was taking a detour to Montana. And lucky, too, or I wouldn't have seen you." He looked at Magnus with a smile. "Well?" He asked, waiting for Magnus' reply.

Magnus stared at him, biting his lip in thought. He looked out the windshield and saw the bus pull up. He looked at Alec again. Suddenly he got up and reached over to the backseat.

"What the-" Alec exclaimed in surprise. Magnus moved so fast the next thing Alec knew, Magnus' ass was inches from his face. Alec stared at it for a while, momentarily forgetting what he was supposed to ask or say. Or even figure out what Magnus was trying to do. He just knew Magnus' jeans fit him really well. Alec couldn't help but admire the view.

The view moved away and back into the seat. Magnus had a small notebook with various bits of paper stuck in it. Alec waited for him to explain.

Magnus took out a map and unfolded it. Alec shifted to look at it closer. There were several places marked with circles and stars in red ink. Magnus scanned it, found Colorado and traced it up. "Aha!" He shouted then looked at Alec smiling. "Are you going past Idaho and Utah at some point?"

Alec nodded. "It's in the plan. Yes" He looked closer at the map. "I plan to take this route." He traced the map from Montana through to Idaho, Utah, Las Vegas then to L.A. Magnus' map had a lot of the stars and circles around the area he pointed to. "Roughly that route. I make a lot of stops though."

Magnus nodded his head vigorously. "Stops are okay. Can we stop at these places?" Magnus asked excitedly, obviously he'd already made his decision. "It doesn't have to be all of them. Just the ones that are along the way. Even if it's just a very short stop."

Alec smiled. "Yes. I'm always up for an adventure." He winked at Magnus.

"Oh my God! You are so awesome." Magnus beamed. He looked at Alec then again at the map, a wide smile on his face. He looked at Alec again and pulled him into a hug taking Alec by surprise. He hugged Magnus back before the other man let him go.

Alec watched as Magnus clapped in excitement before he put the things away and back into his bag. He found Magnus' excitement contagious. And he was getting excited for the trip himself. This was definitely not the same feeling he's felt when he left New York a couple of weeks ago. It was a different excitement from any other road trips he’s done.

Alec Lightwood liked to travel alone. He liked it when it was just going to be him and the open road. He liked the solitude, the serenity. But this time, it felt good having someone with him. He had a feeling this was going to be a different adventure from what he's used to. He doesn't know what made him do it. But he was looking forward to it.

Alec put the car into gear, waited until the bus pulled out of its bay. Then he started to drive. Open road again.


	2. It's the Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the journey, not the destination. And if one really wants to get to know another person, one should go on a trip with them.
> 
> Malec AU adventure continues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again. Just to be clear. I have never been to these places. I use Google and maps for reference. Let's just say I have made everything up when it comes to the places. 
> 
> This fic is all about Malec fun and adventure. Let's not take it too seriously okay? This is a work of fiction. I'm just havng fun writing it. I've tried to explain the pop culture references in the end notes. Please let me know if I missed anything or if you want further explanation.
> 
> If you want to shout at me, find me on twitter: [elleRK17](https://twitter.com/elleRK17)  
> or Tumblr: [crazyellephant](https://crazyellephantrambles.tumblr.com/)

Contrary to popular belief, Alec Lightwood was not a snob. Nor was he shy. He just did not like small talk. Not that he wanted to talk about serious things all the time. He is capable of talking about the most mundane things. He has a sense of humour. And he has engaged in serious and silly conversations. Just not with everyone. Once he had an hour long discussion with his adoptive brother, Jace, about how many insect legs were allowed in a block of chocolate.

Growing up, he had been labelled as the "quiet one" or the "brooding one" because he preferred to sit in the corner with a good book or entertain the dogs or the cats rather than join in group conversations, especially with people he wasn't close to. He was not talkative. At least not with strangers or acquaintances. His siblings and close friends were another matter.

He was never the centre of attention. And he was alright with it. He never craved it, from anyone. He was quite content just sitting at the back of the room, watching things unfold.  

He will engage when he finds a topic or person interesting. Or if he had anything worth saying.

Most of the time, he kept to himself. His circle of friends was very small. And it consisted mostly of his siblings and a very select few people. And even those he met through his siblings. He was not one to go seeking new friends, nor socialising.

He would date, yes. When an interesting guy came along. That was very rare. Nothing serious has ever come out of it. Somehow, Alec was alright with that. He has never fallen in love. Nor found anyone he thought was enough to spend the rest of his life with. He was content with the current (non-romantic) relationships he had now. Even if it was a small number of people. This was why he never minded travelling alone.

So it was uncharacteristic of him to pick up a hitchhiker. Let alone, stay with said hitchhiker and spend the night on the same bed with him. Or invite said hitchhiker on what was otherwise a long road trip to Los Angeles. He surprised even himself with that decision. And so far, that decision is proving to be a good one.

Because Alec was quickly discovering that Magnus was a very interesting being. Magnus can be shy when out of his comfort zone. Alec saw his uneasiness about the car or the incident at the gas station. But he can be quite confident in other things. And Magnus has, quirks. Amusing quirks that Alec had never seen in anyone before.

For example, on the first hour of their trip, as they left the bus station, and once Magnus had relaxed in the car, he made a game out of finding out Alec's full name.

"Your name can't just be 'Alec'?" Magnus reasoned. "It's short for something."

"How would you know?" Alec asked, flicking a glance at Magnus, teasing him.

"I just know." Magnus said eyeing Alec closely. He brought a finger to his lips in thought. "Now, is Alec short for Alexis?" He asked excitedly.

Alec shook his head.

"Hm." Magnus pursed his lip and pulled it to one side. "Alexia!" He teased.

"What?" Alec exclaimed, frowning at Magnus. "That sounds like a girl's name. And I'm pretty sure it's some kind of medical condition."

Magnus laughed. "Hey, your mom could have really wanted a daughter or something." He shrugged, putting both hands up. "And maybe that's why you shorten it to Alec. Because your real name is actually a girl’s name. Not that there’s anything wrong with that."

Alec let out a sarcastic laugh then shook his head at Magnus. He was amazed at how Magnus was able to stretch this game for another half hour. Alec was sure Magnus already knew what his full name was. But he continued to come up with the most bizarre names anyway.

"Really? A la carte?" Alec asked, brow raised. "That's not even a name anymore. And I know that refers to food. Stop murdering my name."

Magnus laughed teasingly. "Fine." He said giving in. "I won't make fun of your name anymore, Alexander."

One would think that Alec would have been used to hearing his name by now. Although he went by 'Alec' most of the time, he's heard his parents say his full name several times. But it never quite sounded the way Magnus said it just now. The way his tongue flicked on the 'L' and rolled on the 'R'.

Alec blinked to retain his composure. No, he wasn't affected by Magnus saying his name. He bit his lip to prevent himself from going into a smile. There may have been a slight twitch that escaped on the side. So he made himself focus on driving.

********

Alec was also quickly finding out that Magnus was easily bored in the car. But he always found a way to entertain himself. And in this case, Alec. He said it stemmed from him being an only child. And he did not have many friends growing up. Because no one from a small town wanted to be friends with the guy who wore make up to school and who only talked about dance and New York. So he had to come up with a lot of games that he could play alone. This was probably why he had such a vivid and wild imagination. Alec wasn't sure if that was a bad or a good thing.

After half an hour of mostly silence, Magnus came up with a different game. They played a little 'eye-spy' which died out quite quickly. So after few more small towns and mostly desert road, Magnus came up with the "would you rather game" as a way for them to get to know each other. It started out simple.

"Okay. Next one." Magnus said resting his hands on each knee. He was sitting cross-legged on the front seat, and facing Alec. "Would you rather stay in on a Friday night or go out to town and party?" He asked.

"Stay in." Alec answered pointedly keeping his eyes on the road. "Which would you rather drink forever: vodka or beer?"

"Vodka. Definitely. I like cocktails." Magnus answered immediately. "Would you rather marry Daenerys Targaryen or Ygritte?"

Alec shook his head without looking at Magnus. "Neither." He said.

"Oh, what? Why not?" Magnus asked genuinely curious.

Alec turned his head slightly to look at him. "Because I'd rather marry Jon Snow." He said winking at Magnus.

"Oh." Magnus said, eyes lighting up, and trying to hide a smile. It suddenly crossed his mind that maybe he had a chance with Alec more than he originally thought. Not that he really thought about it, of course. This whole road trip was purely platonic. He wasn't out to hook up with him or anything.

"Is that going to be a problem?" Alec asked glancing at Magnus.

Magnus waved his hand in front of him. "Hey. I swing both ways so no judgement here." He said putting on his best flirty smile. He hugged his knees to his chest. "So, your boyfriend doesn't mind you being on a road trip with a stranger playing a game of 'would you rather'?"

Alec chuckled. "Is this your subtle attempt of trying to find out if I have a boyfriend?"

"I just want to know. I'm not flirting. Just curious." Magnus said putting both hands up to emphasise he wasn't hiding anything. "And I just got out of a relationship. So I will be really bitter if I find out you're in a healthy, loving one."

"No. I don't have a boyfriend." Alec assured him.

"Okay then." Magnus said happily. And then continued with the game.

Soon it was less about getting to know each other and more about coming up with the most ridiculous questions. Magnus came up with the weirdest choicest. "Would you rather have a Unicorn's horn sticking out of your forehead or a Moose's antlers on the sides of your head? Like full grown moose antlers. And you can't have either of them surgically removed."

"Where do you come up with these questions?" Alec shot Magnus a quizzical look before returning his gaze on the road, smiling but giving the question some serious thought. "I'll go with the Unicorn horn." He said.

"Really?" Magnus asked, eyes narrowing at Alec like he'd said the most ridiculous thing. "Aren't you afraid you might stab someone with its pointiness?"

"I won't make a habit of head butting anyone if I had a unicorn horn on my forehead. If that’s what you mean." Alec argued back. "Besides, moose antlers? You'd have to go sideways every time you go through a door."

"Unless you had wide doors." Magnus argued back. "Plus, you can hang stuff on moose antlers. It's functional."

"You can't have wide doors in every building." Alec defended. "At least a unicorn horn is less troublesome."

This discussion went on for a while. Through many towns and bathroom breaks. Until they were no longer playing ‘would you rather’ but just talking about themselves or their hobbies, or something they've seen on the road.

Before, if someone asked Alec why he liked to travel alone. He would answer that he liked the peace and quiet. After today, if asked the same question, he would still answer the same thing. But he would add, that maybe he wouldn't mind traveling with someone. If that someone was Magnus. And it's only day one. 

********

They ended up having a ten-hour drive up to Montana, what with Alec making several stops along the way to take pictures. Magnus was more than happy to tag along, getting as much out of the trip as possible. So far their road trip was without a hitch. They had a rest in one of the hotels close to the National Park. It was one of the places Magnus’ mother wanted to see. Or at least a part of it.

"So what time are we heading off tomorrow?" Magnus asked, standing in front of the door to his room. Alec's was right next to his.

"I usually leave around five in the morning." Alec answered. "But I'm planning to go for a walk. There's an easy trail around the park to the waterfalls. I'm hoping to get there early before there are too many people around." He pointed towards the trees. “It gets busy this time of year.”

"What time are you planning to go?" Magnus asked.

"Around six a.m." Alec answered. "You can come with if you like."

Magnus pursed his lips in thought. "Sounds like fun. Can you wake me up?"

Alec nodded. "I'll come by before six." He said. "Well then. Goodnight!" Alec gave him another curt nod and went inside his room. Magnus did the same.

His room was simple. There was a single bed in the middle and a small dressing table with a lamp. He put his bag by the chair near the wardrobe and got ready to rest for the night. Before he went to bed, he checked his mother's journal. There was a big red star over the Glacier National Park area.

Alec hadn't originally planned to drive this far north. But he told Magnus what was another three-hour drive from where her originally planned to go? Alec really loved driving. Magnus appreciated him going out of his way since he saw Magnus' mom's map. He really wasn't a bad guy at all.

Magnus grabbed his phone and dialled Catarina's number. It took two rings before she answered. "Hey. It's me. I'm still alive." He said then had to bring the phone away from his ear when she screamed his name. "No need to sound like a banshee. I'm fine." He reassured her.

"I saw the pictures on Instagram." She said. "Who is this guy? How does he look hotter with every picture you take? Where are you two going? You're not in Colorado." Magnus hoped she would remember to breathe in between sentences. He could tell she was still worried despite other non-related questions. Although he was partly responsible since all he could send was a couple of texts during the day to let her know of his plans.

He managed to post some photos on his Instagram when they briefly stopped for lunch in one of the bigger towns. He and Catarina had a brief conversation during the rest stop in which she made him promise to update her regularly. And to appease her mind, he sent her a couple of photos of Alec so that she at least knew what his mystery helper looked like.

"Well his name is Alexander like I said in my message. Last name, Lightwood." He explained. He found out Alec’s complete name during one of their car games. "And he was the one who helped me when mom's car broke down. I told you on the phone." He reminded her.

"Yes. But what happened to going to the bus stop and coming home?" Catarina demanded.

"Well, that was the plan this morning." Magnus explained. "But then Alec said he was making his way to L.A. too and invited me to come along on the trip."

"Magnus," she warned.

"I know how this sounds." Magnus defended. "But he really is a nice guy."

"You've known him for a day." Catarina pointed out. "What if he was a serial killer?"

Magnus hid a smile at his friend's comment thinking about yesterday's events. Her imagination was as wild as his. Birds of a feather, he supposed.

"Catarina," He said. "It's okay. He had plenty of opportunity to kill me today and he didn't. And also, let's not get paranoid." He was laughing at himself over how confident he sounded. Considering that yesterday he jumped to the same conclusions as his friend and nearly took Alec's head off.

"That's not good enough." Catarina demanded again. "I want details about him. He won't just be known as 'good-looking scruffy Alec who takes lots of pictures and drives an Impala.' I need more details to nail the guy in case he does something to you. Unless you're already doing a different kind of nailing." She mumbled under her breath. "And pictures, lots of pictures. I want more pictures." She said. Magnus could practically see her pacing in her apartment as she listed down her demands.

"Would you like one of him shirtless in case he has any identifying marks?" Magnus joked.

One of her first replies after seeing the picture he sent was just a bunch of letters in random order like she fell on the keyboard. He had no doubt she thought Alec was good-looking. He himself thought so, too. Of course this was before she actually went into serious business about his safety.

"Of course. I want several." She confirmed. "Those are the most important ones. And you have to thoroughly check his dentals if, when you get the chance. Like really get in there and inspect it. Maybe with your tongue. But whatever." They both chuckled.

"I'll make sure to do a thorough inspection if I get the chance." Magnus commented. "So far he has not shown any interest." He added. "Not that I'm looking for anything special. This is just two guys on an adventure. Nothing more." He heard her mumble in agreement at the end of the line.

"Seriously though. Are you okay?" She asked. She had finally calmed down.

Magnus nodded before answering. "Yes. Seriously. I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Magnus said. All joking and paranoia aside. During the ten-hour drive, he was able to find out a lot about Alec and vice versa. "I have to sleep soon." He said. "We're going for a walk at 6am to look at waterfalls." He shared.

"Wow. He's got you waking up at 6a.m." Catarina commented. "He must be really something."

"Shut up." Magnus said. She didn’t need to know that he blushed. He himself wasn’t sure why he did it. "I'm taking mom for the walk. This road trip is for her." He explained. They talked for a few more minutes before Catarina was finally satisfied that he, indeed, was safe. Then Magnus went to bed.

\-------*******---------

A knock on the door at quarter to six in the morning woke Magnus up. When he opened the door, he saw Alec all dressed up in his travel clothes, a cup of coffee on hand.

"Morning." Alec greeted Magnus when he opened the door. Magnus mumbled back a greeting. "I brought coffee." He said and handed the mug to Magnus. "I wasn't sure how you took it so I put some milk in and brought these." He handed Magnus two sachets of sugar.

"Thank you." Magnus said taking the mug. "I'll be ready in ten minutes." He raised the mug to Alec then closed the door. Twenty minutes later he was ready. If his friends knew he got himself ready in the morning that quick, they wouldn't have believed him. But Magnus didn't want to keep Alec waiting, so he did his morning routine as quickly as he could.

Alec was waiting for him at one of the picnic tables close to their cabin.

"Ready to go if you are." Magnus said, pulling his coat closed and shivering a little in the morning chill. He had his backpack slung over his shoulder.

Alec got up and grabbed his own backpack, his camera carefully strapped on the outside of it. He looked at Magnus' feet then looked at Magnus, brow raised. "You sure you want to go for a walk in those shoes?" He asked.

Magnus looked at his boots. He knew they weren't the usual outdoor walking boots. But he has walked miles in those boots around the streets of New York and has not had a blister on his feet. "Yeah. I'll be fine. These are my comfiest ones." He said looking at Alec. "I wasn't really planning on doing any hikes when I set out for the trip. It was more pre-arranged tours and stuff. This pair is the most appropriate footwear I have."

Alec smirked then shrugged. "Okay. Your decision." He said and they started walking towards the car.

It was a short drive from their hotel to the start of the track. Alec pulled over at the parking lot and grabbed his gear. Magnus looked around. There was only one other car in the lot. There was a gentle morning breeze rustling the leaves from the trees. It was peaceful. And relaxing.

They started the trek in silence, just taking in the wonders and beauty of nature. Alec would point out some rare plants and trees along the way. Of course to Magnus, most of them were new or ones he has only seen in pictures.

One mile into their hike they came across the first of the waterfalls. It was nice to have it all to themselves so they took a lot of time taking pictures.

"This is so beautiful." Magnus said as he stood on the footbridge hypnotised by the cascading waters. Alec stood beside him admiring the same view. They stood in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Come on." Alec said after a while. "There's more. If your feet are still up to it."

Magnus smiled and nodded. "This might be cliché but these boots are made for walking." He said proudly even walking backwards, ahead of Alec. Magnus had a newfound energy just from the fresh air and the seeing the beauty of the scenery.

It took them another half hour to get to the next set of waterfalls. Instead of going to the lookout point, Alec took a different way down the track which lead them to the foot of the waterfalls.

"Wow!" Magnus exclaimed. "This is amazing." He said as he walked on the rocks toward the waterfall. He didn't mind getting wet from the spray of the water. When he turned around, Alec made a stop just beside the bank to put the plastic cover over his camera lens.

Alec smiled at him from where he sat, Magnus smiled back then turned his attention to the waterfall again. He took out his phone and took several photos and selfies. Alec had moved to a different part of the falls and started taking pictures.

Magnus wasn't sure how long time had passed. He was totally immersed in taking different pictures. He was looking up trying to get the best angle for a picture to show the height of the waterfall when he felt someone stand behind him.

"Turn around slowly. And stay very still." Alec spoke in a low tone, the warmth of his breath in Magnus' ear sent a tingle down the latter's spine. It was a good kind of tingle. Alec put a gentle hand on Magnus' arm that was holding the phone and set it down slowly. Then rested his hand on Magnus' waist.

Magnus at least didn't get surprised this time. He moved slowly and looked at Alec. Then followed his gaze away from the waterfall and towards the pool. Not three feet away from them was a full grown moose, having a drink at the edge of the water.

"Oh my God." Magnus gasped a whisper. The moose looked up at them and Magnus pursed his lips shut. He stopped breathing for fear of scaring it away. Once the moose went back to drinking, Magnus let his breath out leaning back against Alec's chest. He froze again when he realised how close Alec was standing behind him.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Alec said, eyes fixed on the animal that was only a few feet away from them.

Magnus turned his head slightly, face just inches away from Alec's. He focused on Alec's long lashes, could see his hazel eyes, and his pink lips spread to a beautiful smile. Magnus didn't even mind the scruff of his facial hair. "Yeah." He whispered, the syllable getting caught in his throat.

Alec turned to face him. Magnus' heartbeat raced. "Can you imagine having to live with those massive antlers?" Alec asked chuckling.

Magnus blinked. He thought he'd been caught staring. He relaxed when it was apparent Alec's attention was elsewhere. "Oh, yeah." Magnus stuttered. "Maybe I'll reconsider the Unicorn horn then." He said chuckling nervously. Clearing his throat to regain his composure.

The elk stayed where it was for a few more minutes before walking off towards the forest.

"That was definitely an experience." Magnus commented, finally able to speak with confidence. "Ack!" He shouted. "I forgot to take pictures." He said suddenly twisting to face Alec. Maybe it was the sudden movement, or maybe because his boots barely had any grip or traction for slippery rocks in the outdoors, but Magnus slipped forward taking Alec with him.

They both landed with a thud. Alec on his back and Magnus on top of him, both hands on Alec's chest and their faces nearly bumping into each other. Alec had one arm around Magnus' waist when he attempted to steady him and the other holding his camera tight.

"I am so sorry." Magnus apologised. "I'm usually not this clumsy. I swear." Yet he still didn't make any attempt to get up. “I hope you didn’t hurt your back.”

Alec shook his head, face red, and unable to talk yet. Probably because he had the air knocked out of him. Magnus wasn't exactly light or tiny with Alec only slightly broader and taller than him. "That's okay. But, I think you kind of kneed me in the nuts." Alec finally said, voice strained and in pain.

"Oh shit!" Magnus scrambled to get up, nearly slipping again but balanced himself. Alec sat up, still in pain. "I'm sorry." Magnus apologised profusely. Then in his panic made to grab towards Alec's crotch the way one would when someone accidentally hit someone in the face.

"Woah! It's okay." Alec put his hand up to stop Magnus from actually touching his injury.

Magnus stopped and blushed, pulling his arms back. "Sorry." He said again then squatted beside Alec who just waved him off, wincing in pain. They sat in silence while Alec recovered. Magnus mentally kicking himself and dying of embarrassment.

Magnus opened his mouth to apologise again but Alec cut him off. "If you apologise one more time, I'm pushing you into the water." Alec assured him. "I'm fine. It was an accident."

Magnus helped him up, a look of concern still on his face. Alec smiled at him. "I really am okay." Alec assured him again with a smile. "I don't think you did much damage. I didn't think to have children anyway."

Magnus' eyes widened in shock. Alec chuckled. "I'm kidding. It's fine." Alec walked slowly, wincing with the first few steps.

All Magnus could do was nod and mumble another apology. On their walk back, Magnus volunteered to carry Alec's gear. It was the least he could do with what he just did to Alec albeit accidentally.

They drove back to the hotel and had breakfast. Magnus insisted it was his treat. Afterwards they packed up and went on the road again.   

\-------********----------

They drive down towards Wyoming. Alec again going off the main highway, to avoid traffic and for more scenic views. The first few minutes of their trip was covered in silence. Magnus still feeling guilty about hurting Alec despite the latter's reassurance that he was fine.

Magnus was sorry about the incident. Although he was more embarrassed than anything. He had all the confidence when he was on the stage, when he was performing. When he had to mingle with celebrities and the who's who in New York City. He was a confident man. He was composed. He was not clumsy. And he did not do embarrassing things.

Except apparently when he was out in the wilderness, in the very heart of nature. With a very good-looking guy, who now thinks Magnus is probably some spoiled city slicker who doesn't know squat about anything outside the city.

Well, that would not be completely wrong. Magnus hasn't been out in the wilderness at all. Even when he was young, he never wanted to be a boy scout. The closest wilderness he's been in is Central Park. Even his trip to Peru wasn't really spent outdoors as he and Ragnor had originally planned. Magnus was not out to impress Alec, at all. But he didn't like the thought of Alec thinking he was some kind of buffoon who only knew about clubbing and life in the city.

Magnus initially pretended to sleep in the car until he really fell asleep. He only woke up when he felt the car stop and he realised Alec had pulled over. By the time he sat up, Alec had already gotten out of the car and started to fill it up with gas.

Magnus stretched then realised his jacket was draped over him. He didn't remember putting it on when he first closed his eyes. His brain was still asleep so he decided it was too much to actually try and remember what he did before falling to slumber.

He got out of the car and stretched. There were considerably more people at this gas station than the one they went to when they first met.

"There's some shops over there." Alec told Magnus pointing to the group of buildings to the side of the gas station. "We can grab something to eat if you're hungry."

Magnus nodded. "I think I'll go get some coffee." He said still blinking himself awake. "Do you want some?"

Alec nodded. "Just black, please."

Magnus left him to finish filling up the car. They had been taking turns paying for gas. He entered the diner and sat at one of the tables. It took a while for Alec to join him. Magnus took that time to update Catarina.

"You did what?" Catarina exclaimed. Magnus could hear loud laughter in the background. It could only be Raphael and Ragnor. She had put him on speaker.

"I know." Magnus said closing his eyes and wincing at the thought. He was blushing again but he had to tell his friends. "And the worse thing is, he said it's okay. And he's been nice about it."

There was another bout of laughter in the background and even Catarina giggling a little.

"Can I just say," Ragnor's voice came through. "That I am not surprised that these things happen to you. And I'm not sure why." He said then laughed again.

"Thank you for that vote of confidence." Magnus said pouting. He sighed.

“You may have just ended his chances of having children.” Raphael chimed in in between laughs.

"Anyway, so I'm not sure where we are but I think we're somewhere in Wyoming." Magnus said changing the subject.

"Okay." Catarina answered. "Send us pictures." Magnus hummed a response. "And Magnus, you can always take a bus or a flight back to New York, you know."

Magnus smiled. "I know." He said. It was true that he was embarrassed. And he was well away from what he was used to. But he was enjoying himself for the most part. It was just that one incident. It wasn't enough to deter him from the big picture. "I'll be fine."

The bell at the front door rang and when he looked up, he saw Alec walking towards him with a shoebox in hand. Magnus quickly said goodbye to his friends. He put his phone back in his pocket by the time Alec had joined him at the table.

Alec handed him the box.

"What is this?" Magnus asked, brows creasing.

"Open it." Alec said grinning as he took a sip of his coffee.

Magnus opened the box to find a pair of hiking shoes and a set of thick socks. He looked at Alec still confused.

"I figured you need proper footwear if you're going on this adventure with me." Alec said. "I saw you had some blisters." Alec indicated to Magnus' feet. Magnus had changed his shoes after their walk and changed into his loafers.

"It's ugly brown and vomit green." Magnus said scrunching his nose to show it wasn't his preference.

Alec raised a brow at him. "It only comes in that colour. And it has better grip than your designer boots." He pointed out.

Magnus faked a pout then smiled. "I'm joking." He said. "I really don't mind the colour. Thank you. You really didn’t have to."

"Just trying to save myself from further injury." Alec said.

Magnus blushed. Thankfully, the waitress chose that time to get their order. By the time she left, Magnus had already gotten his composure back.

"How did you know my shoe size?" He asked Alec, genuinely curious.

"I'm the shoe whisperer." Alec joked winking at him.

Magnus gave him an unconvinced look. "So foot fetish?" He deadpanned.

Alec laughed shaking his head. "Touché. But, no. I took a pair of your shoes for reference." He explained. Magnus mumbled a thank you.

And just like that he had forgotten whatever awkwardness he had put between him and Alec. And they regained the rapport they were able to establish the day before.

After eating, Magnus went to the nearby shop to buy them some snacks and drinks for the road while Alec waited for him in the car.

"What is that?" It was Alec's turn to ask as soon as Magnus got in the car with a plastic bag of various chips and drinks and a box of old tapes.

"These are mixtapes." Magnus explained as he placed the box of tapes in the space between his and Alec's seat. He then tossed the rest of the stuff to the back seat.

"Mixtapes?" Alec asked.

"Yup!" Magnus said as he sifted through his purchase. "Lady at the counter was giving them away. I figured since your car still has a cassette player, we can use them." He explained and held up two tapes. "So would you like to listen to 'Rock my world' or 'Totally Rad Tunes'?" He asked, smiling at Alec.

Alec shook his head. "I'll let you get this one." He chuckled and put the car into gear.

"Totally Rad Tunes it is!" Magnus inserted the tape into the player and they waited for the music to start. As the familiar drum beat and guitar intro to Sublime's 'What I Got' started, Magnus and Alec both laughed. 

_Early in the morning, risin' to the street_

_Light me up that cigarette and I strap shoes on my feet_

_Got to find a reason, a reason things went wrong_

_Got to find a reason why my money's all gone._

Alec started driving. Magnus started singing and rapping, and doing a little dance in the car. By the second chorus, Magnus had Alec singing along.

\---------********----------- 

After hours of driving, and singing, they finally arrived at their next hotel. It was close to Yellowstone National Park. Magnus was still bouncing off the walls even after they had checked in.

There was only one room left with a twin bed. Since they were both tired and couldn't be bothered to drive to the next motel, they decided they would share. It wasn't like they haven't shared a room before.

"Do you want to shower first?" Magnus asked as soon as they entered the room.

Alec put his things down on one of the arm chairs in their room. "It's okay. You can go first." He told Magnus who was sitting on his bed and sorting out his own things. "I want to go to reception and ask about the walking tours tomorrow."

"Okay." Magnus said picking up his things and headed towards the bathroom.

Alec took a short walk around their motel, camera in hand. There was a park nearby where he took some pictures before heading to the reception office. He spoke with the owner of the motel for some local knowledge around the area. He gathered some maps and brochures and walked back to their room.

He heard Magnus' voice before he could fully open the door. At first, Magnus sounded like he was talking on the phone. Until Alec realised he wasn't.

Magnus was sitting on his bed, his back to the door and his mother's urn in front of him. "Hey, Mom." He said. "I got a great picture of two waterfalls." He said he had his phone in his hands. "And, I saw an elk. A moose, really up close. It was beautiful. I think you would have liked it." He placed his phone on the bed. "I didn't get a picture of it though." Alec could hear the pout in Magnus' voice. "I was a bit shocked. But next time, I will definitely get one. If not, Alec said he was going to give me a copy."

Magnus continued recounting the day's adventure to his mom. Even about the part where he accidentally injured Alec. That made Alec smile.

“I know you said not to get into cars with strangers. But he’s a really nice guy. I think you would have liked him.” Magnus continued.

Alec didn't want to intrude into this private moment any more than he already has. So he slowly and quietly pulled the door closed. Magnus needed this moment alone. Alec figured another walk around the park wouldn't hurt.

By the time he got back, Magnus was already asleep. He looked like he had been crying. Based on what Alec heard, it seemed Magnus and his mom had been very close. And despite his outward appearance, he was still grieving. Alec admired his strength and determination to see this road trip through. Alec had never met the lady, but in Alec's point of view, she seemed to have raised a good son.

Alec pulled the covers over Magnus to tuck him in and turned off the lights. Then he got ready for bed.

\---------********------------

The next day after breakfast, they joined one of the big tours around the park to see the geysers, particularly Old Faithful. They decided to be regular tourists that morning. Afterwards they took a walk around the park following one of the trails from Alec's map to see some of the waterfalls and lakes. There was a considerable number of tourists around so they both picked the tracks with the least number of people.

They've seen some badgers and otters. They saw some foxes and more bison at a distance. And more moose, though it wasn't as close as the first encounter they had earlier in their trip.

It wasn't that they went off track. In fact they were very much still on the right track to one of the waterfalls, when Magnus, after turning a corner hidden by some bushes, suddenly stopped. Alec, who was following closely behind, almost bumped into him.

About 50 feet from them was a big furry animal. "Alec, it's a grizzly bear." Magnus whispered staying very still.

"Don't move." Alec instructed as he took a step closer to Magnus. The bear has not seen them yet and they preferred it that way.

"I know I'm not supposed to move." Magnus said through gritted teeth. "But I really want to run right now." His hand had started to shake until he felt Alec's hand on his and slowly their fingers intertwined. "Can we run now?" Magnus asked.

"No running." Alec said his voice low but steady. He didn't look at Magnus. He just kept his eyes focused on the bear. His other hand was ready with the bear spray, just in case. "I didn't think we would see one in the middle of the day." Alec said with a fascinated expression.

"Really? That's what you're worried about?" Magnus barked a whisper, with a terrified expression.

"Look at it." Alec said still mesmerised. "It's such a big animal but it moves with grace." He commented.

For a minute, Magnus looked and admired the animal. But it was difficult to fight the fear. "I like nature and all but I really don't want to be mauled by a bear." He told Alec.

Alec let out a chuckle. "You won't be mauled by a bear. I won’t let it happen." He assured Magnus, squeezing his hand. Somehow that little gesture made Magnus feel a little calmer. "It hasn't seen us yet. Walk backwards, slowly." Alec said. The bear had also started to move to the opposite direction.

Magnus did as he was told. He walked backwards behind Alec, holding his breath the whole time. The only thing that was preventing him from passing out right now was Alec's reassuring grip on his hand.

Once they were at a safe distance, Magnus finally breathed again.

"That was amazing." Alec said excitedly.

"That was terrifying." Magnus commented as he slouched down unceremoniously on the ground. His muscles hurt from staying tense the whole time.

"But it was still amazing though." Alec said sitting beside him on the ground.

Once Magnus' heart started to relax, he let out a laugh. "It was amazing, actually." He agreed with Alec. "But still terrifying. Please tell me you got a picture."

Alec nodded. "I think I did. Right before you told me it was a grizzly." He smiled at Magnus. "If not, I'll vouch for you and say you actually saw a bear." He teased.

"You better." Magnus hauled himself up and patted the dirt away from his pants. Then he pulled Alec up. "Thank you for the shoes, by the way." He said lifting on leg up to show Alec. "Perfect fit and my feet don't hurt." He said smiling happily.

"Good to know." Alec answered.

"Now, I think I've had enough wild life for today." Magnus said facing Alec. "Can we hit the road?"

Alec nodded. They walked to the carpark, still holding hands. Neither of them noticed.

\---------******-------------

They drove further down Wyoming making a short stop at Grand Teton National Park before continuing towards Idaho. They stopped in one of the small towns just outside Idaho Falls. The next day. It was on the road again. At around mid-day they reached the Tristate area where Idaho, Wyoming and Utah converged.

They continued driving towards Utah, avoiding Salt Lake City and taking the back roads instead. Stopping in one of the small towns close to Fishlake National Forest.

By this time, Alec and Magnus have become quite comfortable with each other. Spending long periods of time with nothing else to do had given them the opportunity to get to know each other. It's only just been a week and a half since they first met but they have become fast friends.

After they left their motel, the next day, Alec had yet again taken another detour to a local hotspot he'd heard from their hotel manager. They arrived in what looked like a closed park. There was an old ranger's station at the car park but it was already closed.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Magnus asked as Alec pulled over beside the ranger's cabin.

"Relax. I checked." Alec said as he got out of the car. "They just moved the Ranger's station to the other side, not far from here. I googled it." He told Magnus as he grabbed his gear from the trunk. "It's only about an hour walk from here. Total." He said.

Magnus narrowed his eyes at him. "The last time you said that it took two hours because you kept taking pictures."

"I'm a photographer. It's what I do." Alec grinned at him. "Come on. This place is supposed to be really cool. Only locals know about it." Magnus still looked sceptical. "Trust me." Alec said.

"Said the spider to the fly." Magnus deadpanned narrowing his eyes at Alec yet again.

"Fine." Alec rolled his eyes. "This is actually where I start to reveal my serial killer tendencies. I'm going to kill you once we get to the cave." He teased Magnus. He always went back to that incident at the gas station knowing Magnus got embarrassed about it.

"Oh ha-ha. Very funny." Magnus frowned at Alec. "Catarina already knows who you are." He reminded Alec. And also as a way to appease himself. He still couldn’t help but think of the possibility of being killed by a psycho. It wasn’t necessarily Alec.

"I'm joking." Alec grinned at him again, grabbing Magnus' hand and pulling him towards the edge of the trees where the track started.

It took them twenty minutes to reach the mouth of the cave. It wasn't very spacious, nor was it spectacular. It was just a small cave. Not even any drawings on the walls to make it interesting.

"Well that was a waste of time." Magnus frowned and looked at Alec. "You made me walk for this?" He said unimpressed.

Alec rolled his eyes at him and stretched out his hand. "Come on. Time for me to cut you into pieces." His face was serious although his voice had a teasing tone to it.

Magnus slapped his hand away. "Stop scaring me like that. It's not funny." Alec chuckled. "If I die, I'm going to haunt you. I'll appear in every picture you take."

"Geez, at least be original." Alec said. "I believe that movie is called Shutter. It had that kid from Dawson's Creek on the Hollywood version."

Magnus crossed his arms in front of his chest in protest.

"Come on." Alec said, flashing a toothy grin, stepping closer and taking Magnus' hand leading him towards the cave wall. Only it wasn't a cave wall. There was a gap in between, and a hidden path that led outside to another clearing. It was a tight squeeze, both of them having to bend down slightly so as not to hit their heads on the ceiling.

As soon as Magnus’ eyes adjusted, he saw it. Water was gushing out from the mouth of the cave on their left and falling more than ten feet down into a pool. The water then flowed straight out to the forest, the river cutting through trees for miles. In the horizon, he could see the outline of mountains that looked blue in the distance as they met with the sky. Magnus has never seen a beauty quite like it. He stood there in awe, breathless as his brain tried to comprehend the beauty of it all.                                          

"Alec, this is beautiful. It's -" Magnus couldn't continue. His thoughts were lost in admiration of how picturesque the place was.

Alec turned to look at Magnus who was still staring out into the valley. His smile still plastered on his face. His eyes glassy. From where Alec stood, it appeared like Magnus was on a different place. There was a sense of freedom on his face. Alec couldn't explain it, but at this moment, it appeared like Magnus was about to fly, or is flying over the valley. Soaring like an eagle. He looked stunning.

"Yes. Very beautiful." Alec found himself saying. His gaze still locked on the man standing beside him.

They stayed there for a while looking out at the valley. Both of them wandering off but kept the other in their line of vision as they went about exploring. Alec taking pictures of everything as usual.

They followed the trail loop from the waterfall back to the Ranger's cabin. It was a slightly longer walk than the way they came. But neither of them minded. It took them a good hour or so before the car park came into view.

"That was a good walk." Magnus said, absentmindedly scratching the side of his neck as he walked alongside Alec. "It wasn't in Mom's list but I think she really would have liked it." He said and scratched his neck again.

"I really think she would have." Alec glanced at Magnus then did a double take. Magnus was again scratching the side of his neck and then his arm.

"How long have you been scratching?" Alec stopped walking, moving slightly closer to Magnus to look at his neck. But still keeping a good amount of distance.

"Last half hour? I’m not sure." Magnus said unsure. "It's starting to sting a little actually." He said again scratching on his shoulder and bicep. "It's really itchy. Probably just a slight irritation."

"Yeah." Alec said. "I don't think it's just a slight irritation. You have a rash on your neck." Alec said with a little smirk. How has Magnus found himself with this predicament?

"What?" Magnus asked, panicked. He looked at his arm. There were red lines on it but it was more because of scratch marks than a rash.

Alec took his phone out and took a picture of Magnus' neck then showed it to him. Magnus' neck was a different matter altogether. Among the scratch lines, there was already the beginnings of an angry rash. "There's nothing on my arm." He touched his neck and scratched again.

Alec started walking faster with Magnus following suit. "We're close to the ranger station. Maybe you brushed on poison ivy or poison oak or some sort of poisonous plant. Your skins really didn’t like it for it to react this quick."

"Poison?" Magnus repeated running up to walk beside Alec.

When Alec looked at him, Magnus was scratching again. "Don't scratch." Alec instructed.

"But it's itchy." Magnus complained but stopped what he was doing.

"I know. But if you scratch it'll only spread the irritation especially if you got whatever irritant it was on your hands." Alec explained. "Did you touch any vines or anything?"

"I touched a tree. And some moss." Magnus said unsure. "I don't know. I don't remember."

Alec nodded but walked faster. As soon as they got to the ranger station, Alec went to the car and got out the first aid kit. "Don't touch anything else for now." He instructed. Magnus looked irritable. "Come with me."

Alec led them to the side of the building to where the hose and faucet were. "I'd recommend a shower but the cabin is closed. This will have to do. Let’s hope the water is still on." He said. Magnus just nodded. 

"The irritant may have gotten on your clothes so you need to take them off." Alec instructed, turning his back to Magnus as he placed the first aid kit on the window ledge. When he turned around, Magnus was frowning at him.

"What?" Alec asked.

Magnus glared, clearly irritated. "Alexander, if you're trying to pull a stunt-"

"Magnus, I'm not trying to get you naked just for kicks." Alec said sternly. Well he was curious to see the rest of Magnus after seeing him shirtless. But that wasn't the intention right now. "If it's from a poisonous plant like poison ivy, the oil can get on clothes and it'll keep causing an allergic reaction on everything it comes to contact with." Alec explained, keeping his tone serious. "You need to wash it off completely. So take your clothes off. And don't touch your phone. We'll have to wash that too." 

Magnus eyed him suspiciously, still untrusting, before pulling his shirt by the hem and over his head. He dropped it on the ground by his right side. Then he proceeded to take his shoes and pants off. He glared at Alec. "I'm not going full monty in front of you." He said defiantly.

Alec feigned a shrug to hide the fact that he wanted to stare. And oggle. Because Magnus was well, for a lack of a better, more poetic word, HOT. Alec has already seen the abs when they first met. And he has seen the biceps. But not together. In one torso. One very chiseled, smooth, tanned torso. He stopped himself from looking any further down Magnus's inguinal line. He knew what was there. It isn't anything new. He forced himself to look away. 

Alec shrugged again, grabbing the hose and pointing it at Magnus before. "Fine. Suit yourself." He said, forcibly calming himself so he doesn't stutter.

It was hard, he paused at the word ignoring the possible innuendo, difficult work to appear nonchalant. He turned on the hose and pointed the stream of water at Magnus so the latter could wash off any of the possible residue.

Magnus let out a gasp when the water from the hose hit him. "Fuck! That is cold."

"It's better so that your pores don't open up and absorb more of whatever it is you're allergic to." Alec said throwing a small bar of soap to Magnus.

"I seem to be allergic to the outdoors." Magnus complained as he washed himself thoroughly. He glared at Alec when he saw him smirking again. "You're laughing at me."

"I'm not." Alec said barely able to contain a chuckle. "I just don't understand how you got yourself into this situation. We were in the same area the whole time." He said, keeping the stream of water steady for Magnus.

"I don't know." Magnus said, continuing to scrub around his neck this time. "Do you think it's poison ivy or something?"

"Highly likely. Or poison oak. There's plenty in this area. Although, I didn't see any." Alec said, looking away from time to time so that he doesn't make it obvious that he's staring. "It could be some other kind of poisonous plant."

Then his face turned serious as he looked at Magnus. "Unless it's something else and it'll get worse and make you rabid. Like in that movie."

Magnus stopped scrubbing and frowned at him. "Don't." He said, with a serious tone, panic starting to creep up.

Alec shrugged teasingly knowing full well how wild Magnus' imagination can get. "Hey. You have a mysterious rash which appeared pretty quickly. We're out in the woods. There's a cabin." He cocked his head to indicate to the building behind him. Then he stepped back and turned the hose away. "Maybe I should just leave you here. In case you're infected with something." He narrowed his eyes at Magnus.

Magnus stepped forward as Alec stepped back." Alexander, don't you dare." He said, ashen faced. "This isn't funny."

"I'm kidding." Alec said laughing then stopped. "Unless you start spewing blood. Then I'm out of here." Magnus let out a scream of protest and stepped closer to Alec who took a step back still laughing.

"Woah. Hey." He said as he took another step back from Magnus when the latter moved closer. "I'm deathly allergic to poison ivy. I could go into anaphylactic shock. Then you'll really be stuck here in the wilderness."

"I'll risk it. If I’m dying, you’re dying with me." Magnus said glaring at him. "Besides, I don't believe you."

Alec chuckled putting one hand up in surrender. "Fine. I made it up. I won’t go into anaphylactic shock. But I’d rather not get any rashes or blisters. You'll be okay once we get you washed off and you can put some cream on those rashes." He turned the stream of water towards Magnus again to let him finish washing. "It's probably poison ivy or poison oak or something. Just calm down. If you get short of breath let me know. So we can go straight to the hospital."

Magnus gave him one last glare and stuck his tongue out at him. Alec found this very cute. And he found teasing Magnus to be quite enjoyable. Probably why he kept doing it.

Once Magnus had washed up and all his clothes were safely inside secure plastic bags, they packed up the car and drive to the next town where they rested for the night.

\--------*****--------

Magnus was still quite blotchy the next couple of days but at least the rashes didn't spread. Alec had gotten him some calamine lotion to reduce the itchiness. For the next two days, they decided not to go on any more nature walks. At least until Magnus was slightly less irritable.

It still didn't mean that they didn't make any less stops. There were still plenty of scenery on the road. Especially with Alec avoiding the main highway as usual.

Night had fallen, and they were still on the road towards Zion National Park. Alec told Magnus they could stay with one of his college friends who lived in the area.

They were around three hours away when the car suddenly did a small jerk and started to conk out. It was lucky they were only a few metres away from a rest area. Although they needed to push the car towards it.

Alec checked the engine and tried to fix it but with no success. It was already night and it didn't look like there was anyone else on the road to help them.

Magnus was seated on the driver's seat, while Alec checked the engine again. He turned the ignition on as instructed but it was still unsuccessful. Alec, sat in the passenger seat and sighed wiping his hands on a small rag. He took his phone out and dialled. Magnus leaned on the steering wheel watching him.

It took two rings before someone answered.

"Hey Lyds." Alec said giving Magnus a tiny smile before continuing with his conversation. "Yeah, we're about three hours away but we've run into some car trouble." Alec shifted in his seat. “Yeah, I’m not sure if I can fix it.”

Magnus couldn't really hear the person on the other line. But he watched as Alec bit his lip then smiled.

"Yeah. Sure. We can hold out." He smiled at Magnus again before looking away. After a few minutes he hung up.

"Any news?" Magnus asked.

"Good news, not so good news and bad news." Alec said tapping his phone on his knee. Magnus waited for him to continue. "Good news, they can come pick us up. Not so good news, Lydia is heavily pregnant and can't drive the big rig truck and her husband won't be back until later tonight."

"Bad news?" Magnus asked, less hopeful.

"We have to stay here for the night because there are no towing services nearby." Alec explained. It was already late and they were in one of the back roads. Magnus nodded. It's not like they had any choice. At least it was a clear night. 

\--------****-------

"Alec?" Magnus called out from the backseat. Alec grunted in response. "I'm cold." Magnus said as he lay on the back seat, hugging himself into the fetal position to get as much of his body within the confines of the throw blanket. "Aren't you cold?' He asked.

Alec was sprawled across the front and passenger seats, using only his jacket as a blanket. Magnus had more than that since Alec insisted he use the only blanket he had stashed in the car.

"It's fine, Magnus." Alec said, his voice slightly muffled. "Just get some sleep."

Magnus tried. He really did. But it was too cold. Even if it was summer, the temperature in the desert dropped down quite low. And right now, they were stuck in the middle of the night. In the desert. They had no choice but to stop and rest for the night.

Magnus couldn't sleep, and he knew Alec couldn't either. Magnus sat up and looked at Alec over the seats. Alec had his eyes closed. His jacket sprawled over his torso and his arm covering his face. Magnus looked at the blanket that was covering him then looked at Alec.

"Just take the blanket." Magnus said and put the blanket over Alec then lay back down on the back seat, his back to Alec, pulling his jacket tighter to keep warm.

"Magnus, we've talked about this." Alec protested, sitting up. "I'll be fine. Just take the blanket.

 Magnus turned his head around. "No. You need sleep more than I do because you're doing the driving. So keep warm." He said stubbornly, turned around and closed his eyes. He heard Alec sigh. And then there was movement, the car rocking a little and the doors of the front seats opened and closed.

Then the door to the back seat opened, and a gust of cold wind came in. Magnus sat up and saw Alec getting into the back seat.

"Alexander, what are you doing?" Magnus asked surprised.

"We're sharing the blanket. Now move." Alec said without as much as a pause as he rearranged himself and Magnus on the backseat, their legs intertwined and Magnus' face inches from Alec's neck. Then he put the jackets and the blankets over them and closed his eyes.

"See? Already warmer." Alec murmured.

Magnus swallowed. Still trying to comprehend what just happened. This close, Magnus could feel the reverberation of Alec's chest when he spoke. He could feel Alec's breath on the top of his head, could feel Alec's warmth wrapping him in a safe cocoon. Magnus' heart pounded, it raced. What if Alec could hear it? What if Alec could feel it? He couldn't see Alec's face, so he just assumed Alec was already falling asleep.

Magnus shifted, turned around until they were in a spooning position. Alec pulled him closer and Magnus willingly let himself be pulled closer. 

"This is more comfortable." Magnus stated trying to sound as casual as possible. He pulled Alec's arms closer to his chest. "Besides, I will fall off the seat if you don't hold on to me." Alec didn't answer. Nor did he move when Magnus brought his hands up and touched his lips to them.

\-------*****---------

Alec couldn't really see Magnus' face, but he wished he could so he could read it. They have been growing closer since they started this adventure together.

Alec, surprised, blushed when he felt Magnus' lips on the back of his hand. If it wasn't dark, and if they were facing each other, Magnus would have seen Alec's face turn close to crimson. It's not like they haven't shared a bed before. And they have been in close proximity in the car these past few days. But of course, actually sleeping (cuddling?) in the car was a whole different matter. But this was for survival.

Alec took a minute and just stared at Magnus. He had a point. Alec was cold. And he was tired. But they were stuck here for now while they waited for Lydia and John to pick them up. Alec needed to sleep. And he had a feeling Magnus was not going to let this go. At the time, he thought it was a good idea about sharing the blanket. So Magnus would stop nagging and they could finally sleep. Only now, Alec couldn't sleep.

Alec rolled his eyes. Because rolling them and pretending to not be nervous was helping him calm down. That didn't help. Alec tried to take a deep breath as discreetly as possible. The back seat of the Impala wasn't exactly the most spacious, especially for two grown men.

It was definitely getting warmer. He needed to keep himself under control. But Magnus was so close. So very close and it was intoxicatingly good. He could smell Magnus' hair with every breath he takes. He had to restrain himself not to bury his face in Magnus hair, or wrap his arms around Magnus and pull him a lot closer than how he was now.

Alec was not going to deny his growing attraction for Magnus. Not just physically but as a person. In under a week he got to know that Magnus was quirky, and energetic and a little eccentric on some aspects. Magnus was nice. He could be headstrong and stubborn. But he could also be the sweetest and kindest person there was. He'd seen Magnus be vulnerable, and out of his comfort zone, yet still press on and stare his fears, his grief, his sadness in the face, and fight.

Alec tried not to think about the time when this adventure will end. He held Magnus close, he held him in his arms, and right now, he knew he didn't want to let go.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it? Too much? I think the last chapter is next. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos would be greatly appreciated. What were your favourite parts? Favourite lines? Let me know. Ping me on Twitter. 
> 
> Also, I would like to know from you guys: Would you rather have a unicorn's horn or moose's antlers? No surgical removal allowed. (tweet it to me)
> 
> P.s. Thanks to the girls from the GC for Jon Snow. ^_^
> 
> There were references to Game of Thrones. Go watch it. It's awesome. JON SNOW!!!!
> 
> To anyone named Alexia - please don't be offended. I meant no offense when Alec said it was a medical condition. But the term can refer to a neurological disorder marked by loss of the ability to understand written or printed language (related to dyslexia). Please don't be angry with me. (also, yes, I am a nerd.)  
> The song I used is "What I got" by Sublime (Harry likes Sublime. It's in his awesome mix tape. He said so. Also go check out Sublime. Shut up, Elle. Your age is showing.)
> 
> I couldn't help but make a small nod towards Cabin in The Woods - the latest revival of which stars a certain Matthew Daddario.
> 
> Shutter is a real horror movie. Originally from Thailand (?) I think then Hollywood remade it.
> 
> TMI and SH not mine. This work is not beta'ed and it's almost 2am. If there are any (many) mistakes, let me know. So I can change them.


	3. The Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet John and Lydia. There's some flirtage, and some fluffage.
> 
> Let the fun and the sillyness continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to shout at me, find me on twitter: [elleRK17](https://twitter.com/elleRK17)  
> or Tumblr: [crazyellephant](https://crazyellephantrambles.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you're going to live tweet, tag me. I'll probably be asleep.

Magnus stirred awake. He could see a stream of sunlight coming through the car window. He must have turned some time in the night because now he was face to face with a very adorable neck, his eyes focusing on Alec's Adam's apple. He had one arm around Alec's waist, the other curled up between their chests. He was secured in place by both of Alec's arms, and their legs were intertwined.  
  
He slowly looked up to watch Alec's sleeping face, a smile tugging at his lips. He decided to lay there in Alec's warmth, revelling in the feeling of bliss and comfort. He's never felt so secure in someone's arms like this before. Magnus shifted, moving himself closer, burying his face at the crook of Alec's neck. Alec stirred with the movement, pulling Magnus closer but didn't wake up.  
  
The back seat of the Impala wasn't the most spacious. It was cramped especially with him and Alec sharing it. But somehow, Magnus was comfortable. This felt good. This felt right. Magnus wished they could stay like this forever.  
  
A loud knock on the window jolted Magnus out of his reverie. He would have fallen off if not for Alec holding him in place, waking up himself. They both looked up to see a man peering in through the window.  
  
"John." Alec said, one eye still closed with the glare of the sun through the window. He took a breath in and rubbed his face with his hand.  
  
Magnus disentangled himself from Alec, and sat up. He straightened his clothes and Alec doing the same.  
  
"Did you sleep?" He asked Magnus, still blinking himself awake.  
  
"Yes." Magnus answered. He was hoping his face wasn't red. He knew he didn't do anything naughty, but it still felt like a child who got caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to be doing. "I hope I didn't make your arm go numb. I'm not exactly light." He said shyly, whilst trying to straighten his hair.  
  
Alec let of a tiny snort then shook his head. "It was quite comfortable, actually." He said grinning as he stepped out of the car to talk to John.  
  
Magnus was left sitting in the backseat not really sure how to process the last comment. Only that his heart stopped, skipping several beats, but it was also racing at the same time. He wasn't sure if that was possible. But it was definitely what it felt like. A smile tugged at the side of his lips, and his ears burned red at the thought. Alec felt comfortable holding Magnus in his arms.  
  
\-------*********-------  
Once he regained his composure, and satisfied that he at least looked presentable, Magnus got out of the car and walked over to John and Alec who were standing by the truck. They were unloading the chain to tow Alec's Impala. There was a quick introduction before Alec and John started to hook up the chains. Magnus helping out when needed but Alec and John pretty much handling most of it.  
  
There was some farm equipment on the back of John's truck so all three of them squeezed into the front seats. It was one of those big farming pick-up trucks that only had a passenger seat. Magnus sat in the middle, having to sit close to Alec so that his legs didn't get in the way of the gear shift. Alec rested his arm on the back of the seat, to give Magnus more space. Magnus was very aware that he was leaning on Alec instead of the back of the leather seat.  
  
"I hope you two had a good sleep." John said. "Sorry I wasn't able to come pick you up sooner. Hope it didn't get too cold last night." He shot Alec a mischievous look and then smiled at Magnus. There was a glint in his eye that Magnus wasn't sure how to interpret.  
  
Magnus looked at Alec who had chosen that time to look out the window. The tips of his ears were red. Magnus assumed it was from the heat.  
  
"Um, yeah. It was good actually." Magnus told John, smiling back.  
  
"Well, we'll just drop off your car at the mechanic's and then we'll drive out to the farm." John said. Magnus had a feeling John was telling him more than he was telling Alec. "Breakfast, or at this rate, lunch, should be ready by the time we get there. Hope you two aren't too hungry." He added then started driving. Alec and Magnus assured him they could manage.  
  
The car repair shop was about an hour's drive away from where they were. It was already mid-morning when they arrived. Magnus moved his and Alec's stuff to the truck while Alec and John talked with the mechanic. He appreciated that Alec came to check in with him from time to time to make sure that he was alright. He sent Catarina a couple of texts to update her before his phone finally ran out of battery. He had hoped he was able to explain it enough so she wouldn’t panic.  
  
After half an hour, Alec returned. John stopped by the shop next door to get more supplies for the farm.  
  
Alec rested both arms on the open passenger window of the truck. Magnus was sitting inside, shifting closer to the window to talk to Alec. He offered Alec a granola bar he just opened, seeing as they haven't eaten anything yet. It was the only one left in his backpack from their last trek.  
  
"So, we're going to have to leave the car here for two or three days while they fix it. They need to get some replacement parts from the next town." Alec said, taking a bite off the granola bar Magnus was holding, not even bothering to hold it himself. "John said we are welcome to stay at their place for a while. But we can drop you off at the bus station or the airport if you want to go ahead to L.A."  
  
"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Magnus asked teasing.  
  
"Yes." Alec responded straightforwardly. "I've had enough of the dancing and the singing in the car. And the silly car games..." He shook his head in disapproval then grinned when Magnus pouted.  
  
"Shut up. You secretly love me and my car games." Magnus said, narrowing his eyes at Alec and daring to say it in jest.  
  
Alec chuckled, scratching the back of his ear and smiling coyly. "I do, actually." Alec said, then brushed something away from under Magnus' eye with his thumb.  
  
Magnus didn't flinch. His brain was too busy trying to process what Alec just said. Surely it was just a joke. Right? Alec always teased him about things. But would he tease about this? Maybe Alec didn't mean love as in 'in love', because that would be ridiculous. One can love ice cream and not be 'in love' with it. That was what Alec meant. Surely.  
  
"I'm staying with you." Magnus said without hesitation and looking Alec straight in the eye. Whatever it was Alec meant, it made Magnus feel all sorts of good flutters inside.  
  
Alec opened his mouth to say something but was distracted by John arriving with a big sack of fertiliser. He turned back to Magnus. "Okay. I'm really glad you decided that." He smiled, eyes twinkling then he quickly went over to help John.  
  
Magnus still trying to process what had just transpired, sat in silence while he waited. Not a minute ago, Alec just admitted somewhat that he loved Magnus. Whatever that love was. He was grinning when he said it. But Magnus felt it wasn't his usual joking tone. Like Alec was actually flirting with him. And what was that grin when he said he was glad Magnus decided to stay? This was the second time Alec left him with a remark and a gesture that Magnus wasn't sure what to do with and it was only morning.  
  
A part of his brain said he probably shouldn't take it too seriously. But his heart was a different matter. It was doing all sorts of skipping and bouncing. No one has made him feel that way in a very long time. This was definitely a crush. But it was also something more.  
  
These feelings were new. He has never felt this way before. For anyone. Not even when he first met Camille. Not even when he was with Camille all those years. She made his stomach feel twists and turns that made him feel sick. Alec made his stomach do twists and turns that made him feel like he could do anything, even amidst all those embarrassing situations Magnus has found himself in. And his heart would skip beats and bounce and stop when Alec grinned or smiled at him but it made him feel alive.  
  
After loading the sack to the back, Alec and John got in the truck. Magnus composed himself again, quickly, as Alec took his seat beside him, returning to the same position they were in before they got to the repair shop. He felt a little bolder than before, trying to test the waters, one could say. He leaned further into Alec to see if the latter shifted away. He didn't. Magnus wasn't entirely sure if he should give in to this feeling. If it was a good idea. He pushed any doubts aside. It felt good being with Alec and feeling like this, this bliss. He decided he was going to wallow in it, even just for a while.  
  
"How long will it take to get to the farm?" Magnus asked John, grinning.  
  
"Oh, here we go." Alec said teasingly.  
  
Magnus turned to face Alec. "Shush. You." He said, batting his eyes. Alec rolled his eyes. "You enjoyed the 'Would you rather' game, admit it."  
  
Alec grinned then gave a small nod whilst keeping eye contact with Magnus. He licked his bottom lip like he usually did. Magnus did not stare at the tip of Alec's pink tongue peak out of his mouth. He definitely did not imagine how that tongue or Alec's lips would feel against his. Definitely. At least that is what he told himself.  
  
Magnus turned his attention back to John while he still had self-control. He thought John might find it rude if Magnus started making out with Alec in the truck. They've only just met. He didn't want to traumatise John or anything. Although, he could always say it was Alec’s fault. His lips were too enticing. Or what was that about tripping and accidentally falling on someone’s lips? Surely there was a car version of that.  
  
"It's about a two hour drive from here." John answered, keeping his focus on the road. "Why?"  
  
"Great!" Magnus said clapping his hands. "Can we play talk show host?" He asked excitedly.  
  
John looked at Alec who must have nodded. Magnus didn't see before John responded, nodding. "So what does this entail?"  
  
"Well, I will be the talk show host-" Magnus started. "Like Graham Norton or something." John gave him a clueless stare then looked over to Alec for help.  
  
"That British show Lydia watches with the red chair." Alec explained.  
  
"Oh yep." John responded. "I got ya."  
  
"Yay. And I will be asking you some questions about your new movie entitled John and Lydia: Adventures in Utah." Magnus explained. "It will just be a great way to get to know each other. You can ask me questions, too. Alec will be my other guest. And if we have time, he gets to tell us a tale from the red chair. And it has to be an embarrassing story." Magnus looked at Alec again poking his tongue to tease him.  
  
John nodded, chuckling. "Lydia can tell you embarrassing stories about Alec."  
  
"Oooh, interesting." Magnus glanced at Alec excitedly. "That will be on our next show." He said and proceeded with the game.  
  
If on the outside Magnus looked cheery and composed, it was a different story from what was happening inside. He started the game as a way to distract himself from feeling how close he and Alec were seated. He was aware there were connected from their shoulders down to their knees. That every time Alec looked over to talk or respond, his breath brushed Magnus' neck sending a pleasurable tingle down his spine. Or that when Magnus turned around to quip at Alec, their faces were just inches away from each other. Neither of them making any attempt to move away. By the end of this ride, Magnus concluded that Alec licking his lips should be made illegal.  
  
Despite him being hyperaware of Alec being in close proximity. Magnus actually did pay attention to John, of course. He found out John and Lydia had only moved to Utah around two years ago after they got married. They started a cattle ranch and tendered to some horses as well.

John was from Utah but went to New York to attend university. In reality, he followed Lydia. They were childhood friends until she moved away to New York before they finished Middle School. John was determined to see her again. Through her he met Alec. Magnus thought it was very sweet of John to follow his childhood sweetheart. Like in those movies.  
  
During the drive and amidst the talk show host game, John and Alec pointed out some interesting facts about Utah as they drove through. From the ranch, they were around an hour and a half's drive away to Zion National Park. It was one of the places marked on his mother's map.

  
\-------------********----------  
A heavily pregnant woman with blond hair, which Magnus assumed to be Lydia, greeted them as soon as John pulled up next to the house. There was a barn fifty metres down from the house. To the left of the house was a fenced paddock where four horses were grazing. John had said they took the cattle somewhere else in the farm.  
  
"Long time no see, Lightwood." Lydia greeted them loudly from the porch, one hand shielding her eyes from the brightness of the sun, and the other supporting her back.  
  
Alec got down from the car and headed straight to her for a hug. "You know you weren't supposed to eat a whole cow, right?" Alec said in greeting after the hug.  
  
"Shut up, Lightwood!" She gave him a light push but it was enough for him to move back to the lower step of the stairs. "I'm carrying twins." She chuckled.  
  
"So two cows then?" Alec added. Lydia gave him a stronger push back this time effectively making him step back on the gravel. He laughed when she gave him a pouty look.  
  
Then she turned her attention over to where Magnus was standing. "You must be Magnus." She said, holding on to Alec as she tried to go down the steps.  
  
Magnus hurried and met her half way. "Hi. Nice to meet you, Lydia. Thank you for letting us stay with you." Magnus said taking her offered hand both as a sign of greeting and to help steady her.  
  
Lydia waved him off and mumbled something about Alec practically being part of her family and that Magnus was a welcome guest.  
  
"You two must be starving." She said. "Go on in. The food is ready." She gestured for Magnus to go into the house. "Hey honey, come in when you're ready okay?" She shouted to John who was busy unloading some equipment from the truck.  
  
John responded with an indecipherable holler which Lydia acknowledged with a hand wave. "Don't worry about your things. He'll unload those, too." She said.

Alec opened his mouth to protest but she grabbed the front of his shirt. "I'm pregnant. Don't fight me, Lightwood. Now go have breakfast! Or lunch. Whatever." She said and let his shirt go. Then she looked over to Magnus, whose eyes widened when he heard her threaten Alec. "I'm really generally nice. Please don't be scared. It's the hormones." She told Magnus and flashed him the sweetest smile.  
  
A snort from Alec earned a glare from her which made him shut up immediately. Magnus smiled at the exchange. Alec being told off with a look from a pregnant lady was an amusing sight. Magnus could see how close they were just from the exchange.  
  
Since they met, it felt like he and Alec have known each other for years. They just clicked. Even with Magnus accusing Alec of being a murderer. They still became comfortable around each other quite quickly. But even with them being together 24/7 for the past week or so, they still haven't seen the different aspects in each other's lives. They have talked about it. They have mentioned family members and friends, and things about their work and their lives. Alec having siblings, and that he only became a full-time photographer not that long ago. Magnus being a dancer and owning a studio, coaching other competitive dancers, being one himself.  
  
This time it was different. It was refreshing to see Alec interact with someone significant in his life. Someone who has known him far longer than Magnus has. Someone else who knew and saw Alec in a different way than how Magnus has known him. It gave Magnus better insight to Alec's life and Alec himself. And he felt he has gotten even a little closer to the man.  
  
\---------**********-----------  
Lydia entered the house. Magnus and Alec following without further protest. The round breakfast table was full of food. There was a stack of pancakes, a plateful of bacon, scrambled eggs, sausages, grilled mushrooms and tomatoes. Magnus saw there was a loaf of bread next to the toaster on the bench. Ready to be toasted if anyone asked for them. There were several selections of jam, marmalade, peanut butter, and some butter. There were about 20 jars of jam lined up on the counter, too. All seemed to be freshly made and cooling in their jars.  
  
"Go on. Have a seat. Eat." Lydia instructed pointing Magnus to a chair and ignoring Alec, who was clearly used to moving around her house. Magnus took one of the seats.  
  
"I see you've been busy." Alec said going straight for the cupboard, taking two mugs out and proceeded to make coffee.  
  
"Are we expecting more people?" Magnus asked looking at the spread of food. It looked like it could feed a family of ten.  
  
"No. Just us." Lydia answered without fuss.  
  
"Lydia always prepares food for an army." Alec told Magnus.  
  
"Well, I've seen you and Jace devour what was pretty much an all-you-can-eat buffet on more than one occasion. So I think I have every reason to." Lydia defended.  
  
"You make your own jam?" Magnus asked, curiously looking at one of the jar of preserves on the table.  
  
"I do." Lydia said proudly as she took the seat next to him. "I've gotten into it a lot lately." She took the plate of bacon and handed it to Magnus. "Please start." She said. Magnus took the plate from her graciously.  
  
"I'd love to try making them at some point. If I wasn't so lazy." Magnus asked while he piled food on his plate. The smell of the food was making him realise how hungry he actually was. "Is it difficult? Making jam?"  
  
Lydia shook her head. "Once you get the hang of it, and get the right consistency it's fine. Although some fruits can be trickier than others. This is the first time I tried mixing rhubarb and berries though. So I'm hoping it turned out alright."  
  
"Uh-oh." Alec stopped mid-pour, a mug in one hand and the coffee pot on the other. He looked at Magnus. "Maybe you shouldn't try it. Her first tries are usually disasters." He glanced over to Magnus as he said this.  
  
"Shut it, Lightwood. I get better with practice." She said then looked at Magnus who appeared uncertain. "I assure you. These are safe." She watched as Magnus put a tiny amount of jam on the bread knife and had a taste.  
  
"That's really good." Magnus said smiling at her. "I like that it's not too sweet. And there's a good balance between the berry and the rhubarb."  
  
"Thank you." Lydia grinned proudly. "I'm glad you like it." She flashed Alec a look. "See? Not a disaster. Why can't you be nice about my culinary skills like Magnus here?"  
  
"Because I was there to witness the beginnings of it." Alec said. "Traumatised for life."

Lydia stuck her tongue out at him. Alec took the seat on Magnus' other side, placing the mug of coffee next to Magnus' plate. Magnus murmured his thanks and the two exchanged a brief smile.

Alec took a sip of his own coffee before setting his cup down and starting to put food on his plate. "I see you have an abundance of peaches again."  
  
Lydia smiled looking over her shoulder to the corner of the room. There were two big basketful of peaches. "Yeah. The peach tree around back is at it again. John's already taken three big baskets to the neighbours this past week. And we've still got those left." She said looking back at Alec. "So tonight, it's peach cobbler for dessert." She clapped her hands. "I've made it before, don't worry." She told Magnus to appease him. "And I perfected it last time. Even this wannabe food critic here asked for seconds."  
  
"Don't believe her. I happen to give excellent reviews." Alec told Magnus obviously mocking Lydia. "The peach cobbler was meh, really." He added, tilting his hand side to side, palm down, to emphasise the mediocrity.  
  
"One more and you're sleeping in the barn." Lydia warned. Alec gave her a toothy grin.  
  
John joined them halfway through their meal. With Alec and Lydia bantering throughout. Lydia more than happy to tell Magnus about Alec's seemingly innocent antics in college. And then it was John and Alec tag teaming it against Lydia with the embarrassing things she has done. Magnus enjoyed seeing the interaction. And he was increasingly becoming fond of John and Lydia.  
  
"You traitors." Lydia said crossing her arms and resting them on her belly after Alec had told a particularly embarrassing moment she did in college. It involved her getting drunk and singing karaoke. "And to think you two were enemies once." She narrowed her eyes at Alec and John.  
  
"And whose fault was that?" Alec asked her, one brow raised.  
  
"You were enemies?" Magnus asked curiously.  
  
"Lydia may or may not have led me to believe Alec was her very loving boyfriend." John explained. "I wasn’t impressed. I thought he was an ass. First time I met Alec, I wanted to punch him in the face." John said before taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
"What do you know? I kind of wanted to do that, too. Glad I'm not the only one." Magnus said, grinning at Alec.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Alec interjected. "Was this before or after you threatened to kill me and/or accused me of being a psycho out to kill you?" Alec asked resting one hand on the back of Magnus' chair and leaning forward.  
  
"That was before. In the car." Magnus explained. "When you were all smug and mocking my sense of direction." Magnus said grinning as he looked at Alec, both arms resting on the table. "Don't worry. I only very, very rarely think about punching you now." Magnus assured him.  
  
"Is that so?" Alec clarified, eyes still locked on Magnus.  
  
"Yes." Magnus affirmed, biting his lower lip to stop another grin, but Alec kept his gaze. Neither of them saw John and Lydia exchange a look and a shrug. It was their breakfast table but it was apparent they were not part of that particular conversation. Or that they were even in the same room.  
  
Alec sat back on his chair, trying to stop a grin but failing.  
  
John cleared his throat. "So what was this about threats and accusations now?" He asked, acting innocent. Like he did not just see the non-verbal exchange that occurred right before his eyes.  
  
Magnus then began to tell the couple how he and Alec met. Brunch had extended all the way to lunch with all the stories they exchanged. They only just started clearing the table when the phone rang.  
  
Lydia looked at Alec. "You may want to pick that up. It's for you." Lydia said. Alec swore under his breath, as he remembered his phone had run out of battery the night before after he called Lydia. The phone rang again and he answered without delay.  
  
"Hey, Izz." He answered promptly then took the phone away from his ear, eyes closed to brace himself. Izzy's voice can be heard shouting from the other end. He rolled his eyes as Lydia chuckled. Then he mouthed that he was going to take the call outside. Lydia shouted a 'hello' to his sister. "Lydia says 'hi.'" He said, flashed one last look and smile at Magnus before stepping out of the room.  
  
Magnus smiled back before continuing to help Lydia clear the table. He had to insist on helping considering the feast that they had just made him eat. John had already stepped out earlier to do some work in the barn.  
  
"Are you enjoying yourself so far?" Lydia asked as she put the leftovers in the container. Magnus started to wash the dishes in the sink.  
  
"Yes. I am." He answered. "Best trip I've had in a long time actually. And thank you for the food. You're a wonderful cook." Magnus admitted. Lydia attempted to wave it off while there was a bowl in her hand.  
  
Thinking about it. It was true. Magnus had been so focused on dancing and establishing the dance studio. He has never really gone on any long trips before. Most of them were just weekends to Vermont or a week in Las Vegas. He didn't really count his flights home to Sioux Falls as a vacation. It was more to visit his mom. And even then he didn't stay every long. He would take trips to different cities like Los Angeles or San Francisco for competitions. But those were business trips more than anything else.  
  
"So, what do you do in... New York, was it?" Lydia asked as she brought the last of the plates to the sink. She leaned on the counter, hands resting on her belly.  
  
**********  
Alec paced around at the back porch as his sister mulled over his update about the trip. "Izzy, I have a week 'til the exhibit. It'll be fine." He assured her again, just like he has since the beginning of the phone call. It's already been 15 minutes.  
  
"Alec, you said it will take them two or three days to fix the Impala. Maybe." She pointed out. Alec ran his fingers through his hair. He regretted adding the 'maybe' the first time he updated her on the car's status.  
  
"And if Lydia hadn't called me last night, I wouldn't have known where you were and that you spent the night at the desert." Izzy scolded him. That was on Alec. He forgot to text her yesterday before they set off and most of their route had no reception. He had planned to call her when they got to Lydia's but of course that didn't happen.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry." Alec apologised. "I didn't really think we'd have engine trouble. I just thought I could update you once we got to Lydia's."  
  
"Murphy's Law, Alec." Izzy reminded him. He could hear her huffing. He gave her time to calm down. "How are you, anyway?"  
  
"I'm alright." He said, smiling a little knowing his younger sister is no longer angry. "You?"  
  
"I'm alright, too." Izzy answered. "I'm just glad you're safe." She said.  
  
"I am, Izzy. I've been careful." Alec assured her. He knew how much she cared about him.  
  
"And your ... friend?" Izzy asked after a pause.  
  
"Magnus." Alec reminded her. "And he's fine, too. We're both alright. Just a bit tired. And starving at first, but Lydia's fed us to the brim." He explained.  
  
He and Izzy have always been close. At first, he debated telling her about picking up a hitchhiker but he wouldn't have been able to lie to her. So on that first night in Camp Crook he had told her everything about picking up a hitchhiker. She had freaked out. So he thought it best not to tell her about the incident at the gas station. But assured her that Magnus was harmless.  
  
Izzy was initially sceptical when he told her he had invited Magnus for the whole drive down to L.A. Eventually, she had warmed up to the idea and even asked about Magnus' well-being every time Alec called. She had taken a genuine interest in her brother's new friend. Alec had told her about his and Magnus' adventures along the way. And he had no doubt that she and Lydia were going to update each other at some point about this particular stop. He'd told her everything, except for the way he felt about Magnus. And she was a lot calmer now knowing that Lydia, a person she trusted, had met Magnus in person.  
  
"Oh, I miss her cooking." Izzy said over the phone. "Tell her I miss her blueberry cheesecakes. I'd ask you to bring me some but I know you'll just eat all of it." She complained. He could practically hear her pout through the phone.  
  
"Plus it will go stale. So there's that." He pointed out.  
  
"Not if you travel here as soon as the car is fixed." She rebutted, saying it in sing-song.  
  
"Stop trying to be cute. We still have a couple of stops to do after Lydia's. Magnus has never been to the Grand Canyon and Zion National park." Alec reminded her. There was silence from the other line. "Izzy?" Alec asked. His sister has never gone silent on the phone for that long before.  
  
"Yeah. I'm still here." Izzy finally answered. "I just... I can't believe you're travelling with someone. And you're actually enjoying it. This Magnus must be really something." She giggled.  
  
Alec found himself smiling. "Stop exaggerating."  
  
"I'm not exaggerating." Izzy said. "I'm just happy for you, big brother. You found a friend all on your own."  
  
"Now, you're exaggerating. I'm capable of finding my own friends." Alec leaned on the railing of the back porch.  
  
"Oh yeah? Name one." Izzy challenged.  
  
"Well, uh..." Alec searched his short list of friends. Clary he had met through Jace. And along with her, he met Simon. Aline was a family friend so she didn't count. "I uh, Lydia?" His intonation rose, unsure. His brain clicked. He met her in college. They were in the same class. "Lydia. Ha!" He said confidently.  
  
"I met Lydia in my kickboxing class and introduced her to you before you realised she was in your class." Izzy deadpanned. "That was already the middle of the semester." She elaborated. Alec's heart sank.  
  
"Okay. I forgot about that." Alec said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "But the point is, I'm perfectly capable of making friends on my own. I just, never really found anyone interesting enough before."  
  
"Oh, so Magnus has piqued your interest then." She said curiously. Alec closed his eyes. He knew his sister. And he knew where this was going. "Do tell. How interesting exactly? And in what way?"  
  
"Nothing. He's just interesting." Alec deflected trying to do damage control. He didn't know why but he was blushing.  
  
"You like him." Izzy said. Alec cursed her talent of reading between the lines. Most of the time, there was nothing between the lines. But this time there was. His little sister could read his mood and his thoughts even without him saying anything. Even when he himself wasn't aware there was something between the lines to read.

"You have a crush on him. You really, really like him. More than a crush kind of like. And more than a friend." She continued without pause. She knew she was on the right track and she wasn't going to stop. Her voice sounded more victorious with each line. Alec opened his mouth to retort but couldn't get the words out. "Oh My God! You're crushing on the hitchhiker. Like really bad. You're speechless. I so have to ask Lydia what he's like." She let out an excited squeal.  
  
"Izzy." He said knowing it was too late to hold her back but he at least had to try.  
  
"Don't blame me. You haven't crushed on anyone since, well. I don't even remember." She said. "And now I'm more intrigued to meet Magnus."  
  
"Oh God." Alec said, hiding his face in his palm. This was getting out of hand.  
  
"Relax, big brother. I won't tell anyone." Izzy assured him. But I just want more details. I want to know the guy who's making your heart all fluttery and making you blush right now just talking about him." She teased. Alec could see the smug, triumphant look in her face. Like she just got one over him. And Alec can't deny that she has. Because he really was red in the face.

"Alec?" She said. He grunted in response. "I have to go to work but before I go. Can I just say one last thing?"  
  
"Sure." Alec said throwing his hand to the air in defeat.  
  
"You haven't denied it when I said you like him." She said then hung up immediately.  
  
Alec heard the low beeps that signalled the end of the call. His just noticed his heart was racing. And his face felt very warm. He wouldn't be surprised if he was blushing even more. His sister just outright pointed out to him that he liked Magnus, as more than a friend. And Alec didn't deny it. Because deep inside he knew it was true.  
  
Last night in the car, he thought about it. About how happy he was that he'd met Magnus. And that he didn't even want to entertain the idea about letting the man go. Alec looked beyond the door, to where Magnus was. In the kitchen. And his heart fluttered. Damn his sister and her annoying perception.  
  
\------******-------  
Alec took a deep breath in to compose himself before walking back to the kitchen. Only to find Lydia, face hidden in her hands, her shoulders shaking in between sobs. Magnus was standing beside her, hand rubbing her back but a panicked look on his face. His eyes were wide and lost when he looked at Alec.  
  
"What happened? What did you do?" Alec asked walking over to Lydia's other side. Magnus shook his head at him and mouthed 'I don't know.' Lydia let in another inhale then sobbed again loudly as she let it out.  
  
"Lyds, are you okay?" Alec asked. She shook her head and waved her hand in front of her, trying to talk but couldn't get her words out.  
  
Alec looked at Magnus, who still looked frightened and unsure of the situation. "Magnus?"  
  
"I don't know." Magnus explained. "We were talking. And I was telling her about New York and Mom-" Lydia let out another loud sob. "Lydia, I'm sorry if I said anything to upset you." Magnus apologised, unsure about what he was apologising for but he was genuinely apologetic.  
  
Lydia shook her head again and took another three sniffs before composing herself. "You didn't say anything to upset me. It's the hormones. They set me off." She wiped her tears. "I just... You're doing this trip for your mom-" She started crying briefly then composed herself. "I'm fine. I'm okay." She looked at Magnus. "I need to give you a hug." And she did whether or not Magnus was ready for it. After a while she let him go. "I'm sorry if I scared you." She said. Magnus shook his head to mean no offense taken.  
  
"Jeez, Lyds." Alec said. "You scared me a little there."  
  
"So now you know to be nice to me." Lydia said giggling.  
  
John walked in just as the three started laughing. One look at Lydia and he knew what just happened. "Had another cry, hon?" He asked. Lydia nodded.  
  
"I'm guessing that's been happening a lot?" Magnus asked.  
  
John nodded. "Last week she cried about a pickle. We're still not entirely sure why." Lydia walked over to John who gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"He's been very patient. Not just about the crying." Lydia said smiling. The two shared a quick kiss.

Alec and Magnus watched the couple. It was a moment they were privy and blessed to witness. They exchanged a look. And at the back of Alec's mind, for the first time in his life, he really wanted to have someone like Lydia had John. Magnus' face came to mind, and he was sure it wasn't because Magnus was standing right in front of him.  
  
\----------*********----------  
Magnus and Alec spent the afternoon settling in. Lydia had set Magnus up to sleep in the guest room and Alec in what was to be the baby room. She thought that was extremely funny and even readying his bed to make it look like a crib.  
  
John continued to work around the farm with. While Magnus was on the phone to Catarina for an update, Alec helped out John with some heavy lifting and some repairs that needed to be done around the house. Magnus helped with some of the housework after he finished his call.

When John found out Magnus had never ridden a horse before, he volunteered to teach Magnus, once all the farm work was done for the day. So in the late afternoon, John got two horses ready in the paddock: one for Magnus and one for him.  
  
"Try not to spook the horses." Alec called from the fence, camera in hand. Lydia was standing beside him.  
  
"Shut up." Magnus shouted as he petted one of the horses. John said his name was Court. "We've already bonded." He gave the horse a little nuzzle with his nose. "And he already likes me, don't you, Court?" Magnus said talking to the horse. Court gave a little neigh to acknowledge. "See that? He just confirmed he likes me." Magnus pointed out to Alec.  
  
Alec chuckled, shaking his head. He had been teasing Magnus earlier and told him he would have his camera ready to capture any mishaps that could happen. With Magnus, it was highly likely something funny will happen.  
  
Alec noticed Lydia looking at him, a smile on her face. "What?" He asked as he continued to watch John show Magnus how to check the saddles and the reigns.  
  
"Nothing." She said, following his gaze. "I've just... you tease him a lot. And I've never seen you smile and laugh so much before. Especially with someone you've just met." Alec didn't say anything but a smile played at the side of his lips, his gaze locked on Magnus.  
  
"Hey, I laugh." He defended.  
  
Lydia shook her head. "Not like this. Not this much." She said. "You have three settings around strangers: broody, silent or grumpy." She counted on her fingers. "None of which you are around Magnus. Around him you’re happy, smiley, chatty and tease-y." She counted on her fingers again.  
  
"You sound like you’re naming Snow White's seven dwarves." Once again he tried to deflect. Even if he knew it was in vain.

Much like Izzy, Lydia had a way of reading him. It was one of the reasons why they became good friends. She wasn't afraid to call him out on his bull shit. And she had a way of presenting things logically. She didn't beat around the bush.

"You like him." She said. Not in a teasing manner, unlike Izzy. But matter-of-factly.  
  
"You've been talking to Izzy then?" Alec said. Again, there was that non-denial.  
  
"No." Lydia said. "But if Izzy can figure it out just by talking to you on the phone. How much do you think I can figure out seeing it with my own eyes?"  
  
"Oh yeah, and what have you seen exactly?" Alec challenged.  
  
"Apart from the stolen glances and smiles and the outright flirting?" She asked rhetorically. Alec rolled his eyes and let out a huff to deny everything she just said. "Alec, you made him coffee without asking if he wanted it or how he took it."  
  
"So?" He asked. "I've been travelling with the guy for days now. With him 24/7. So I know how he takes his coffee. So what? I'd do that for you." He said defensively.  
  
"We were roommates for a year, Alec. You never once voluntarily made me coffee even if you knew it was essential to my functioning. And until now I know you don't know how I take it." She retorted. He opened his mouth to say something but was silenced with just a raised brow. "Do you want me to start talking about the guys you kind of dated? Coz I bet you know more about Magnus, whom you met barely two weeks ago, than you ever did with whatsisface? You went out with him for like a month."  
  
Alec opened his mouth again then closed it. Then laughed. "I don't actually remember his name." He paused, brows furrowed and still trying to think. "I can see his face. I know who you’re talking about. And I did really like him. At first." He paused again, biting his lip. "Oh God, this is bad." He finally admitted. He couldn't for the life of him remember who it was. "I know who he is. I think."  
  
"You're proving my point for me, you know?" Lydia pointed out. "And full disclosure, John told me how he found you two in the car this morning." She grinned. Alec looked at her, eyes wide then looked away. "You like him." She said again.  
  
Alec rolled his eyes again in defeat. His smile finally escaping. He didn't say anything for a beat. "Just don't tell Izzy too much." He said the tips of his ears turning red. Lydia was a lot more subtle on the information than his sister was. Where Izzy would nag him to say what she already knew, Lydia was satisfied with an indirect admission.  
  
They watched as Magnus was able to practice making Court trot. He looked and sounded like he was having fun. This was very clearly out of his comfort zone, so there was still a slight tension to his movements. But it was overpowered by his excitement and wonder. Alec turned on his camera and started to take photos. The whole time, he also had a big smile on his face.  
  
Once he got the hang of it, Magnus lead the horse to trot over to where Lydia and Alec were standing, followed closely by John who was also on another horse.  
  
"Howdy, sir, ma'am." Magnus said as he passed, raising an imaginary cowboy hat, before continuing to circle around the paddock. Lydia laughed out loud as he passed. Alec continued taking pictures first of Magnus then of John. And then took some of pictures of Lydia.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Lydia asked when Magnus and John were out of earshot.  
  
Alec turned his camera off and let it hang around his neck by the strap. "I don't know yet." He took a big breath in and slowly exhaled.

He really hasn't thought it through yet. What will happen beyond this trip? It didn't escape his notice that he and Magnus were both from New York. It could work. But he also didn't know Magnus' side of things. Although, Magnus has shown some signs that he might feel the same way about Alec, or that at least he was interested. They have certainly openly flirted with each other on more than one occasion. But nothing has been said outright.  
  
"Well," Lydia leaned on his shoulder. "If it matters, I really like him." Lydia smiled at him and clapped his shoulder twice. "I'm gonna go in and rest my feet." She said. "Hey, hon." She shouted to John. "You're on dinner duty." John gave her a wave to confirm.  
  
Lydia went to the house. John following shortly after he and Magnus finished putting blankets on the two horses they had out. Magnus had stayed to brush Court's hair and volunteered to feed them as well.  
  
"We'll bring them to the stables." Alec assured John before the latter set off to the house. Alec stood from afar briefly, watching as Court tried to eat the brush every time it got remotely close to his mouth. Magnus giggling at him as he tried to fight the horse off.

"Hey there, cowboy." Alec greeted and approached the two. He took another brush and started to work on John's horse. "How was it?"  
  
"It was amazing!" Magnus beamed. "Mom would have loved it." He added.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Alec clarified.  
  
"Yup. You have no idea." Magnus confirmed. "She loved those old western movies. Had a crush on Clint Eastwood and John Wayne." He set the brush down and took Court's reigns. "So that was a big bonus to this trip. I got to be a cowboy." He waved both hands up in a cheer. "Thank you."  
  
Alec shook his head. "Don't thank me. These are John's and Lydia's." He indicated to the horses then set the brush down.  
  
"Well, yes. I'll thank them, too." Magnus clarified as he waited for Alec. "I just mean, if you didn't take me along on this trip with you, I wouldn't have been able to do all these things. So, thank you." He smiled at Alec.  
  
"You're welcome." Alec accepted it graciously.  
  
They walked to the stables. "I'm going to be very sore tomorrow, aren't I?" Magnus said as they lead the horses in.  
  
"You have no idea." Alec nodded, chuckling.  
  
After tucking the horses in, they walked side by side back to the house.  
  
\---------*******---------  
Dinner was slightly bigger than what they had for brunch. It was becoming more apparent to Magnus that Lydia and John liked to feed people a lot of food. However, it was very much welcome. With the day being so busy and with his impromptu horseback riding lesson, Magnus was starving. Chatter over dinner was once again filled with stories and John sharing some tips about cattle and horses, and life at the ranch.  
  
They decided to pause before having dessert. The three guys did the cleaning up as Lydia lounged around on the sofa. When there wasn't much left to be done, Alec and Magnus drifted off to where Lydia was seated on a single-seater couch. She had both her legs raised on an ottoman. And she looked absolutely exhausted.  
  
"May I?" Magnus as indicating with a hand to sit by Lydia's feet. "Your feet look swollen."  
  
Lydia frowned. "I can't see them but I can tell." She said. Magnus sat down on the ottoman, lifting her feet up and resting them on his lap. "You have any lotion or oil?"  
  
"Alec," She said. He was sitting on the three-seater just to her side. "Please, can you grab the moisturiser from the drawer beside you?" Alec did as he was told and handed the bottle to Magnus. Lydia said her thanks.  
  
Magnus rubbed lotion on his hands and started to massage Lydia's feet, the pregnant lady letting out a very long shameless moan.  
  
"That feels so good, Magnus. You are an angel. My feet and I love you." Lydia said with her eyes closed.  
  
"I heard that." John said from the kitchen.  
  
Lydia shushed him. "Come back to me when you can massage my feet like he can." She told her husband. "How do you have magic hands, Magnus?"  
  
Magnus chuckled. Lydia looking absolutely euphoric as he massaged her feet. "Painful feet comes with dancing." He explained. "We all need to know how to take care of the pain somehow." Lydia let out another 'mmmmm' in agreement.  
  
Lydia grabbed Alec's hand when he stood up to go to the kitchen. "Alec, can I keep him?"  
  
Alec bent down bringing his face a foot from hers and shook his head. "No. He's mine. I found him." He said, kissed her forehead and straightened up, winking at Magnus then proceeded to the kitchen. "Go find your own hitchhiker."  
  
Magnus focused on massaging Lydia's calves. He was hoping she wouldn't see that his face turned red from Alec staking his claim.  
  
"You selfish, bastard." Lydia pouted. "Sharing is caring." She shouted.  
  
"And I care about Magnus. So I'm sharing good advice." Alec shouted back from the kitchen.

Magnus focused on Lydia's feet. He tried very hard to control his breathing.

"Which is to not subject him to your pregnant mood swings." He heard Alec say.  
  
"But what about me?" Lydia said pouting, crossing her hands to her chest in a huff. "I’m your friend. Be nice to the pregnant lady." She added, pointing to herself.  
  
"I believe you already have a very loving husband." John said again teasingly while putting away the last of the cutlery into the drawers then helped Alec with the drinks.

Lydia lazily waved her hand at John. “You don’t count. I already know you love me.”

"Don't use your pregnancy to get away with everything." Alec walked back and handed her a cup of tea. "Besides, I am being nice. I brought you tea."  
  
"Did you make it?" She asked locking her gaze with him. He said 'No' under his breath. Lydia smiled triumphantly as Alec placed a cup of coffee on the table beside Magnus.  
  
"Thanks for the tea, hon." She said to John, blowing on the hot beverage then took a sip and watching Magnus and Alec.  
  
Magnus thanked Alec for his drink. The two again exchanging a lingering look. Alec avoided looking at Lydia. He already knew what was going on in her head. He went back to the kitchen for his drink before going back to his seat.  
  
Once Magnus finished massaging Lydia's feet, he moved to sit beside Alec on the bigger couch. John sat on the arm of Lydia's seat.  
  
"So what kind of dancing to do you do, Magnus?" John asked after they had a period of silence.  
  
"Any sort really. Hip hop, jazz, swing. All sorts." Magnus answered. "But I competed in ballroom dancing for a long time. Until late last year." Magnus took a sip of his coffee.  
  
"Why'd you stop?" John asked.  
  
Magnus shook his head. "Combination of things. I started teaching more classes at the studio. And coaching other dancers. Then Mom got sick. And my dance partner and I had a... disagreement. To put it lightly." He looked at Alec who already knew the story about him and Camille.

He had told him once over one of their dinners while they were still up north. Magnus also told Alec that more than a dance partner, she was the ex he alluded to when they were playing the 'would you rather' game. That she had cheated on him and left him for the other guy. Magnus was blind-sided. "So anyway, this year I focused on running the dance studio."  
  
"What's it called?" Lydia asked.  
  
"Pandemonium." Magnus answered. He was thankful for the change in subject.  
  
"Oh my God." Lydia said as she shifted in her seat to a more comfortable position. "That's where Jem Carstairs trained. Well the company he danced in, didn't he? Before he moved to L.A.?" She said excitedly.  
  
Magnus chuckled. "Well, maybe not trained since we graduated from the same school. He's one of my closest friends. But yes, it is where we all started. I've always wanted my own studio. So I set it up a year after we graduated from the arts academy."  
  
Lydia and Magnus had gone on to tell Alec about Jem. How he was a dancer and choreographer first before he became an actor.  
  
"So where is he now?" Lydia asked curiously. "I mean if you're allowed to tell us."  
  
Magnus laughed again. "He's in Toronto filming this new TV series I am not allowed to discuss yet. I'm actually going to house sit his place when I get to L.A." Magnus explained. "All I can say is that he is playing a make-up-wearing, stylish and sassy character with magical powers. Only reason I know is because he asked me for tips about the make-up. And nail polish. He might as well have based the character on me." He joked.  
  
Alec snorted from his seat. Magnus narrowed his eyes at him. "Hey! I'm already three out of four."  
  
"You're four out of four if Alec had any say in it." John muttered to Lydia which made her giggle. Alec shot the couple a look. Magnus didn't seem to hear what John said. If he did, he chose not to probe further.  
  
"I don't know what that show is but it sounds exciting." Lydia said happily, changing the subject. "I can't wait."  
  
The conversation continued on through dessert. Alec admitting Lydia did a good job with the peach cobbler.  
  
"So Magnus, what moves do beginners always ask you to teach them?" John asked. He and Lydia had now moved to the bigger couch. Lydia was stretched out on the couch and leaning on John who was seated at one end.  
  
"That would be the dip. Or the toss. Or the flip." Magnus said. He had sat on the floor when they all moved around, elbows resting on the coffee table. "And not surprisingly the Patrick Swayze move from Dirty Dancing. You know that lift at the end of the movie?"  
  
John chuckled, nodding. "Lydia wanted us to do that for our first dance at the wedding."  
  
Lydia adjusted to a more comfortable position on the sofa. "A girl can dream. It was good until I realised I had to be able to jump and maintain that position. It wasn't just about the lift." She said. "Can you show us a move?" She asked. Magnus chuckled, shrugging. "Show us. Show us." Lydia said excitedly.  
  
Magnus stood up, giving in to her request. "I kind of need a dance partner." He said as he straightened his clothes.  
  
"Pregnant." Lydia pointed to herself. "Pillow." She pointed to John. Then she looked at Alec and batted her eyes. "Please?' She pleaded.  
  
"I don't dance." Alec said glaring at her. He could see the mischievous look in her eyes.  
  
"Pretty please?" She asked again, batting her eyes this time.  
  
Alec closed his eyes and sighed. He stood beside Magnus awkwardly. "I'm just warning you, I can't dance."  
  
Magnus smiled at him. "Don't be ridiculous. Everyone can dance, Alexander." He said and offered his hand. Alec looked at it, licking his lips hesitantly. "Come on. First lesson is free. Trust me." Magnus spoke again. Alec looked at Magnus in the eye and finally took his hand. "We'll do a really simple one."  
  
Alec rolled his eyes but went along with it anyway. "You're not flipping or tossing me. And we're not doing the Dirty Dancing lift. I'm not doing that." Alec protested, putting his foot down.  
  
"No, of course not. I'll leave that for your second lesson." Magnus winked at Alec. "You'll have to pay me for that." He grinned. Alec narrowed his eyes back in response. "It doesn't have to be money. I'll take payment in any form. As long as it's pleasurable." He added coyly before turning around. Alec's heart started to race. He wasn’t entirely sure what Magnus meant by that.  
  
Magnus led them to a spot in the living room away from the furniture but still in clear view of John and Lydia. Alec wasn't pretending. He was actually nervous. Both about the dancing and about Magnus, who had now stepped closer to him to give him some instructions. Standing face to face, Magnus put Alec's left hand on his shoulder, and then took Alec's right hand in his.  
  
"We're going to start with the basic swing step." Magnus instructed. Alec focused on the movement of his feet so that he wouldn't focus too much on Magnus. Once again, he was painfully aware of how close Magnus was to him. And he really didn't want to mess up dancing in front of Magnus.

"And I'm going to spin you." Magnus said. Alec nodded and followed Magnus' lead. Magnus having to stand on his toes to be able to spin Alec properly. "Do you want to do that again?" Alec nodded. "Loosen up a little. Just keep following my lead." Magnus said smiling at him again.  
  
This was a very different Magnus from the one he has spent time with on the road. This Magnus was confident and poised. Every move he made was precise but it had a flourish to it. He moved with grace and finesse. He wasn't clumsy or nervous.  
  
Whatever discomfort and apprehension Alec felt had gone. Magnus moved to compensate where Alec was unsure. He guided Alec with such gentleness that Alec found himself trusting himself, his movements. He felt secure and assured that Magnus won't let him fall. Alec could see the sparkle in Magnus' eyes as he gave his instructions or when he directed Alec's movements. He saw the love Magnus had for dancing.  
  
They went through a couple more practice runs before Alec was satisfied.  
  
"Come on. Just show us." Lydia said impatiently but she still yelled out a loud cheer.  
  
"Relax." Alec told her. "I don't want to mess this up." He said.  
  
Magnus laughed and cupped Alec's face in his hands. "You're such a perfectionist. It's so cute." He said and took Alec's hand. "Now come on. You've already got this." They went to their first stance.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait." John said grabbing his phone from the side table and searched for music.  
  
Lydia giggled. "You're going to hear my husband's oldies taste in music." She said.  
  
"This is your phone, hon. Because you have better taste in music." John said as he continued to scroll through. "Ah. Found it." He hit play.  
  
_Now I've had the time of my life_  
_No I never felt like this before_  
_Yes I swear it's the truth_  
_and I owe it all to you..._

  
Alec rolled his eyes and shook his head as the familiar lyrics of 'Time of My Life' from Dirty Dancing began to play. "We are not doing that lift." He protested again, index finger pointed at John and Lydia. Magnus laughed and started to move to the music.

"I'm not dancing to that." Alec said, crossing his arms in front of his chest, still shaking his head. Magnus moved closer, grinning at him. He was swaying his hips to the beat of the music. He took Alec's hands in his, making him uncross it. Then intertwined their fingers.  
  
"Just start dancing, Lightwood." Lydia shouted clapping and cheering again from the couch. John clapping along.  
  
Alec shook his head, throwing them a glare before facing Magnus again. As the song went into the chorus, Magnus led him to the first of the steps. They were the simple ones and Alec only had to follow Magnus' lead with his footwork. He stepped forward when Magnus stepped back, and stepped back when Magnus did the opposite.  
  
"Put a little shimmy into it, Alec." He heard John say. Alec just focused on his feet, for fear of tripping or stepping on Magnus' toes. Until he felt Magnus' finger under his chin making him look up. Magnus smiled at him, eyes twinkling.  
  
"Hey, just focus on me." Magnus said as they continued to move in unison. Alec nodded and focused on Magnus' eyes and his smile. Magnus pushed him back but kept his hold on Alec's right hand. Then pulled him in, and spun him twice. And then the next thing Alec knew, he was staring up at Magnus, and he could see the ceiling behind him. Alec's right arm was around Magnus' neck in a cling, and he could feel Magnus' knee and hand supporting Alec's back. Their faces were inches away from each other.  
  
"Perfect dip." Magnus said smiling widely at him, their eyes locking on each other's.  
  
Alec fought to catch his breath. But he was sure it wasn't because of the dancing. His heart rate was going a mile a minute. He was lost in Magnus' eyes, in Magnus' arms. And it felt like heaven.  
  
Magnus winked at him before pulling him upright. John and Lydia were cheering from the couch. John using his fingers to whistle. Magnus took a bow as a flustered Alec tried to compose himself.  
  
When the excitement from the dancing had died down, they all decided to call it a night.  
  
\--------*****---------  
Once he had washed up and got to bed, Alec attempted several times to go to sleep but failed miserably. His thoughts invaded by the dancing, and his conversation with Izzy and Lydia about Magnus, and the night with Magnus in the car. Basically, his thoughts were filled with everything Magnus. After several more attempts to go to sleep and all ending in vain, he got up and got dressed. He grabbed his gear and one of the woollen blankets Lydia gave him.  
  
He moved quietly around the kitchen. He stashed one of Lydia's picnic blankets in his backpack then filled one of travel mugs with freshly brewed coffee before heading out the door.  
  
"Where are you off to?" He heard a voice from the side of the porch. When he turned around he saw Magnus sitting on the swing bench, wrapped in a blanket, and a cup of tea in his hand.  
  
"Magnus," Alec said. "I thought you were already asleep." He walked closer and leaned on the banister.  
  
Magnus shook his head. "Couldn't sleep." He said. "Adrenaline from the dancing maybe." He explained further when Alec didn't say anything. "I haven't had that much fun dancing in a while." He raised his mug to Alec. "So, thank you, Alexander." He said before sipping his drink.  
  
"Happy to help." Alec said with a smile. He had a feeling Magnus had spoken to his Mom again. He knew Magnus did that every night. During their travels, Alec usually found some sort of excuse to leave his companion alone for it.  
  
"So, you still didn't answer my question." Magnus continued. "Where are you off to in the middle of the night? Off to meet your secret lover?" Magnus teased.  
  
"Yes." Alec answered. "My secret lover. We're going to do it like animals in the wild." He added chuckling. Magnus laughing with him.  
  
"But seriously though. I have a date with the galaxy." Alec quipped. He pointed to the sky. "Clear night. No light pollution around these parts. It's a good time to take pictures of the Milky Way." Magnus looked up at the sky and sat back. Alec scratched the back of his ear. "Do you want to come with me?" He asked.  
  
When he couldn't sleep, he had initially planned to go out and take pictures to clear his head. Clear his head of thoughts of Magnus. And now, here he was, inviting Magnus. Alec realised how ridiculous his current situation was right now. But he also realised that he wanted to spend more time with this wonderful man. And that talking with him right now has stopped the swirling, nagging thoughts in his head.  
  
Magnus stood up from his seat excitedly. He drank the last of his drink and set the mug on the banister promising to clean it when they got back. Then he followed Alec towards a clump of trees to the side of the barn.  
  
"There's a lake not far from here, hidden just beyond those trees." Alec pointed. Magnus walking beside him and following closely. "I usually do this when I come to visit. It's just a really nice private place."  
  
Once they arrived at the clearing, Alec set up his camera while Magnus looked around. He lay the picnic blanket close to where he set up the tripod for the camera and sat down on it. Magnus walked back and lay down on the blanket beside him as Alec was re-checking the camera settings.  
  
"I could get used to this night sky." Magnus spoke, looking up at the stars. "I've never seen this many stars since I went on this trip with you." He had a smile on his face as he said this.  
  
Alec set the camera on the tripod, and left it to take the pictures. Then he lay down next to Magnus. "This is a view we will never get in New York. At least not in the city."  
  
Magnus leaned his head closer to Alec's. "I can see the big dipper." He said pointing up. "That's about the extent of my knowledge of constellations."  
  
Alec leaned his head to Magnus' and pointed up. "That's the little dipper." He said tracing into the air with his index finger, like he was drawing in the sky. "And that's Cassiopiea." He said doing the same.  
  
"I don't see it." Magnus said, moving his head closer to try and get the same angle as Alec. Alec took his hand and guided it to trace the constellation.  
  
"There." He said, holding Magnus' hand in place. He couldn’t help but notice how warm it was, and how it fit perfectly in his.  
  
"Oh, I see it." Magnus exclaimed happily. "She's the lady who boasted she was prettier than the gods, right?"  
  
"Something like that." Alec answered.  
  
"Show me more." Magnus asked. So Alec spent the time pointing out constellations to him. At least the ones that he definitely knew. Magnus happily tracing each one that Alec showed him, his smile innocent and excited as a child's. At one point, Alec was more focused on looking at Magnus than he was on the sky.  
  
"How do you know all this?" Magnus asked, turning his head to look at Alec. A big smile still plastered on his face.  
  
It took a second for Alec to compose himself. He wasn't expecting Magnus to turn around, just as he was staring at him.

Alec cleared his throat and looked up. "Jace, my adopted brother. He was fascinated by them." Alec said. "I think it was because he was told his parents went to the stars when they passed away." Magnus shifted to his side, resting his head on one arm, and listened to Alec. "So on clear nights, we'd try to look at the stars, he'd ask me where I think his parents would be." Alec pointed somewhere to the west to a group of stars. Magnus followed his gaze. "I made up that constellation and said they were his parents, watching over him."  
  
"Why those ones?" Magnus asked.  
  
"His room faced the west side. And those group of stars are the most visible." Alec told him. "It helped him sleep knowing they were watching over him." He took a deep breath. "And then it just went from there. We just kept looking for more constellations. And Izzy liked stories, so when she came along we'd tell her about Draco the Dragon and Orion the hunter, and the Big bear, and -" He stopped when he looked and Magnus, whom he realised had fallen asleep.  
  
Alec reached for the other blanket which was resting on his other side and draped it over Magnus. "Goodnight, Magnus." He whispered. He leaned forward and paused, looking at Magnus' sleeping face. His heart once again, fluttered. He knew he was falling. A smile tugged at his lips, then kissed Magnus lightly on the forehead.  
  
Alec lay down on his back and watched the stars. Magnus shifted closer to him instinctively in his sleep. Alec welcomed it. He didn't know why, but it always felt right having Magnus close, holding him like this. It wasn't that he lacked something before and Magnus completed him. It was more like his heart just discovered something he never knew he needed, never knew he wanted more than anything. Until he met Magnus.  
  
A few moments later, Alec drifted off to sleep.  
  
\---------******----------  
Alec woke up bleary-eyed at dawn to the sound of birds, the blanket draped over him. He was alone. He sat up slowly, rubbing one eye, looking around to see where Magnus was. He saw him by the jetty. He was shirtless. His bright red pants an obvious contrast to the dark green of the trees and the lake. The sunlight barely up and seeping through from behind the trees. The moon was still partially visible, and a few spots of stars in the sky.  
  
At first, Alec thought he was just looking up at the morning sky. But then Magnus started to spin, two times. Three. His arms stretched wide to the side then closed around him before resting them. He moved his whole body with such intricacy. Some movements were slow, some were quick. He would spin, and jump, and flip, and turn. His feet always landing softly on the wooden deck. There were parts that were sharp and sudden and vibrant. But also slow and sensual. Magnus was moving with such grace and elegance but also wild and passionate. He was dancing to music Alec was sure only he could hear. Lost in his own world with only the stillness of the morning.  
  
Alec quickly got up and grabbed his camera, taking several shots of Magnus. Each movement of Magnus' hands and his feet were hypnotic. Each sway of his hips, mesmerising. Alec was in awe.  
  
Alec wasn't sure how long he had been watching, or when he had set his camera down. He didn't notice when he had started walking towards the board walk, towards Magnus.  
  
Magnus was already mid-air towards him when he realised. He instinctively stretched his arms out but it was too late. He heard Magnus swear before he felt Magnus' full weight on him and they both fell. The thud of Alec landing on his back echoed through the trees.  
  
"What the hell, Alec?" Magnus shouted. "You came out of nowhere. Are you okay?" Magnus sat up and inspected him. "Please tell me I didn't…"  
  
Alec chuckled through as he caught his breath. "No. You didn't. I'm okay." He said. "That was my fault."  
  
"No. That was my fault." Magnus said running his fingers through his hair. "I close my eyes sometimes. When I'm dancing. Helps me focus." He explained.  
  
Alec shook his head. "Well, I had my eyes open so I should have moved out of the way. I guess I was distracted." Alec said. He hoped Magnus would accept that explanation without asking why exactly Alec wasn't paying attention.  
  
Magnus opened his mouth then closed it and looked down to where Alec's hands were. "Your hands are on my ass."  
  
"Not like I did it on purpose. I had to try to catch you." Alec said smirking. "Gotta say. It's a nice ass." He said boldly.  
  
Magnus crossed his arms to his chest, and raised a brow. "Why? Thank you for the compliment." He said. "Are you going to let go?"  
  
"Are you going to get up?" Alec retorted keeping his hands where they were, looking at Magnus with challenging eyes. Magnus returning his gaze.  
  
A loud throat clear made them both look up to see John on his horse.  
  
"Morning." He tipped his hat to them. His face appearing innocent save for the twinkle in his eye and a smile playing at the side of his lips. "Lydia's got breakfast ready if you two are hungry." He said then pulled the reigns of his horse to turn it around towards the house leaving Alec and Magnus.  
  
Magnus stood up and offered a hand to pull Alec up. They gathered their things and followed John. They walked side by side, in silence. Their arms would touch because they walked that close to each other even if the path was quite wide. As they got closer to the house, they were walking with their pinkies hooked together. Even if they didn't exchange any words.  
  
\--------******-------  
"Good morning you two." Lydia greeted them as soon as they entered the house through the back door into the kitchen. She glanced quickly at their intertwined fingers before the two separated. Magnus greeted her with a kiss on each cheek. Alec gave her a nod and stood by the door. Lydia flashed Alec a knowing smile before pointing to the table. "Breakfast is ready." She said.  
  
"I'm just going to wash up." Magnus said. "You guys can start. I won’t mind. I might be a while." He said, smiling at Lydia then at Alec before heading upstairs to the guest room.  
  
Lydia leaned on the counter, hands rubbing her belly, as she watched Magnus disappear to the next room. "Had a good night under the stars?" She asked Alec, barely containing her grin.  
  
"Shut it. Nothing happened." Alec said. Although he couldn't stop his grin.  
  
"I didn't say anything happened." Lydia said innocently. "I just asked if you had a good night." She paused. "Under the stars. With Magnus."  
  
Alec took a deep breath in. "I did, actually. I had a great night." He said finally putting his gear down and grabbing two mugs to make coffee.  
  
"Seemed Magnus did, too." Lydia quipped, handing Alec a teaspoon from the drawer.  
  
"Nothing happened." Alec repeated. "We just slept. After talking. About stars. Nothing special."  
  
"Well, it seems to have been a good talk about stars for you two to walk in with your pinkies intertwined." Lydia said smiling. Alec just shrugged ignoring her teasing stare. The tips of his ears were burning. "You know this is the first time I've seen you blush this much." She whispered, the laughed when he dropped the teaspoon.

She gave him a pat on the back. "It's okay, Alec. We've all gone through this. You're just a very, very late bloomer." She said and left him to finish making the coffee.  
  
Lydia, and by extension, John, had thankfully stopped teasing Alec by the time they had breakfast.  
  
\---------********----------  
Magnus got to his room and closed the door. He headed straight for his phone which was sitting on the bed side table and dialed Catarina's number. It took three rings before she picked up. She grunted groggily in greeting.  
  
"Cat, I'm screwed." He said, running his fingers through his hair.  
  
"What? Already?" Catarina's voice was clearer now. "Was he good?" She asked.  
  
"Cat, that's not what I meant." Magnus whined.  
  
"So he was bad?"  
  
"Nothing happened. We haven't had sex." Magnus said sheepishly. "Get your head together, I need help." He said sternly.  
  
Magnus heard her shift. "Okay. What do you need help with?" Her voice now sounded alarmed and concerned. "What did he do? Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Tell me where you are. I'll come pick you up right now." She said with an increasingly panicked voice.  
  
"Catarina, calm down." Magnus said realising how his words may have been misleading. "I'm not hurt. I'm okay. Alec didn't do anything to me. He's been very nice actually." He smiled through that last line.  
  
"Uh, okay." Catarina said confused. "So what do you need help with exactly?" She asked.  
  
"I like him, Cat." Magnus confessed. "Like really like him." He continued. "And he's been flirting back. And he's just… He's so damn considerate and nice. He's wonderful. And a gentleman."  
  
"And that’s… a bad thing?" She asked, unsure and still confused.  
  
"Yes!" Magnus exclaimed. "No." He shook his head. "It's a very, very good thing. And that is bad."  
  
"Uh… You'll have to walk me through this Magnus. It's too much for my brain cells this early in the morning." Catarina said. She seemed to have made her way to the kitchen as he could hear the clinking of dishes. "Why is it bad that he is so good?"  
  
"Because I really like him." Magnus whined again. "And this is a trip. This isn't real life. I mean it's not normal circumstances for either of us. What if it doesn't go beyond this trip? Or what if it does and we both realise we don't have anything in common in real life? I really like him. And I don't know what to do. Cat, what do I do?" Magnus disclosed, running out of breath by the end of it.  
  
"Well, first. You need to calm down." Catarina said, her voice calm and collected, just like usual. "Second, he's been showing interest, like you said. So he likes you, too." Magnus nodded with each point she made. "Third, have you actually told him that you like him? Coz maybe if you did, and he says it back, you two can figure out what to do after this trip?" She suggested.  
  
Magnus bit on his thumbnail in thought.  
  
"Magnus?" She called again. "I've never known you to doubt yourself around a boy. Or a girl. What's really wrong?" She asked. Catarina has been one of his best friends since he moved to New York. She was like a sister to him. She knew him like the back of her hand. She has always been his confidante.  
  
"I don't know." Magnus shook his head. "I just… I haven't felt this way for anyone. For a long time. Not even Camille." He sighed. "I don't know if I can take the pain if it doesn't work out." He rubbed his face and sat in silence. Catarina didn't speak. She knew to give him time to think about things.  
  
After a few minutes, he heard her take a deep breath. "Well, it's either you say something and you two talk about it. Or you keep your distance and let it end when this trip ends." She pointed out. "Or you can end the trip right now and come home and that will be that. Or you continue what you're doing and when the trip ends, you accept that that is the end of it. It's your choice."  
  
Magnus nodded again, contemplating everything she has said. "Yeah. I know." He bit his lip as he thought about everything that has happened with Alec so far.

Every conversation, every touch, every prank, every laugh. He thought about how he felt out of his comfort zone since they met. But somehow, Alec made him feel safe and secure. He was experiencing so many things that he wouldn't have otherwise experienced if he had not met Alec. Yes, he planned to go on this road trip even before he met the man, but his plans weren't remotely close to anything that has happened.  
  
And Alec himself was something new to Magnus. Magnus was used to being confident in his relationships. He didn't get flustered, he was always composed. But with Alec, it was the other way around. And it took Magnus by surprise.  
  
It wasn't that Alec was arrogant. Although he could come across that way. But he just said things like they were. He didn't use any flowery words, nor beat around the bush. And Magnus liked that about him.

Alec was caring and kind even when he teased Magnus a lot about his imagination. He put up with Magnus' little quirks and made-up games in the car. None of the people Magnus has dated ever did that. They either brushed it off, or in Camille's case, outright told him it wasn't what mature men did and told him to stop. Magnus had always kept that part of himself from his lovers. Alec was the first one, outside of his mom and his closest friends, who knew that part of him and who didn't mind Magnus being himself. He smiled at the thought. Magnus wasn't ready to say goodbye to Alec just yet.  
  
"What are you two up to today, anyway?" Cat asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Uh," Magnus scratched his head. "I think we're driving to the National park. Mt Zion? It's not too far from here." Lydia was going to lend them her car while the Impala was still in the shop. Magnus and Alec were happy to just help out in the farm. But she and John had insisted, since according to them Magnus and Alec were guests on vacation and not farmhands. "The car is still in the shop."  
  
"Well, you have fun. Okay?" Catarina said. "And you just let me know if it becomes too much."  
  
"I will. I think I'll be fine." Magnus answered. "Listen, I have to go. They're waiting for me. We’re about to have breakfast." He said. He knew he couldn't be away too long. From what he's seen so far, Lydia won't let him skip breakfast or any other meal.  
  
"Okay. And you'll be alright?" Catarina asked for reassurance.  
  
"Yes. I'll be fine." Magnus said, smiling. "Really. I'll be fine." He said again to reassure her.  
  
After they hung up, Magnus washed up quickly and went down to breakfast.  
  
\---------********-----------  
Magnus was initially quiet on their way to the park but eventually perked up. He pushed his worries to the back of his mind and decided to enjoy his day. With Alec. They had walked for most of the day, following the trails around the park. Alec teased him not to touch any sort of plant in case they were poisonous. They didn't see any bears, or had any close encounters with any wildlife and had a very good time nonetheless. Lydia had even packed them a nice picnic for their walk.  
  
They returned to the ranch just before mid-afternoon.  
  
"Fancy a walk to the lake?" Alec asked as he parked the car beside the house. "There may be some wild ducks there or something."  
  
"I could use a really long shower." Magnus said as they got down from the car. "But I guess I can do with another walk." He shrugged.  
  
They made their way back to the lake. Magnus realised how different it looked from when he saw it that morning. The afternoon sun was hot, and from all the walking they've done, Magnus felt sticky in his clothes. The water looked so inviting he started to walk towards it as soon as it was in view.  
  
\--------******----------  
Alec watched as Magnus, shoes now in hand and his pants legs rolled up to his knees, stood on the shallow part of the lake.  
  
"The water's nice." Magnus said, half twisting around to look at Alec.  
  
"Not too cold?" Alec asked, resting his elbows on his knees, arms stretched out in front of him.  
  
Magnus shook his head. "Nope. It's very refreshing." He said and threw his shoes towards Alec. Alec caught one and reached for its pair which fell not far from where he was sitting. Magnus returned to playing in the water with his feet.  
  
"You can have a swim." Alec suggested. "It's private land." He added.  
  
Magnus turned his whole body around this time, biting his lower lip. "Will you swim with me?" He asked with a grin.  
  
Alec looked away to hide a smile. He took a deep breath and pushed himself up. "Sure." He said. He put is camera and the rest of his things not far from the shore. By the time he turned around, Magnus had already stripped down to his underwear and waded into the water. Alec did the same and followed Magnus into the water stopping just half a metre away from where Magnus was treading.  
  
"Don't move around too much. You'll wake up the giant crocodile." Alec kidded.  
  
"Nice try, Alexander." Magnus told him off. "I'm not falling for one of your tricks again. And I know what that movie is from."  
  
Alec chuckled. "Fine." He said. "But there are eels in here. They're nocturnal but they can still be woken up. So be still, try not to move around too much." He deadpanned. “They can bite huge chunks off your leg.”  
  
Magnus's brows creased and he stopped moving. "Alec?" He asked and moved closer, eyes widening when Alec didn't respond. "Please don't-" He never got to finish as he suddenly jerked up and clung to Alec, arms tight around his neck. Alec instinctively holding on to Magnus' waist under the water. "Okay, something brushed against my leg." He said looking around from side to side.  
  
Alec laughed. "Magnus, I was joking." He finally admitted. "I wouldn't have suggested a swim if there were eels in here." He said. “I mean, at least I wouldn’t have gotten into the water.”  
  
Magnus glared at him. "Why do you keep doing that to me?" He said angrily.  
  
"I can't help it." Alec answered, chuckling. "It's just so easy and so much fun to see your imagination run wild."  
  
Magnus frowned. "I'm glad my being gullible is entertaining you." He said still pouting and pushed himself away from Alec who quickly pulled him back.  
  
"Okay. I'm sorry." Alec apologised, trying to follow Magnus's gaze. Magnus was looking down and away from him. Alec tilted his head again until their eyes met, but only fleeting. "Come on. I really am sorry." He said, moving his face closer. "I won't do it again. I promise." He said.  
  
After a beat, Magnus finally looked him in the eyes. "It's fine. I know you won't be able to help yourself." Magnus rolled his eyes then shifted so that he was face-to-face with Alec, noses less than a hair's width away from each other. Both their breathing becoming heavier, eyes never leaving the other's. "Ever heard of the concept of personal space?" Magnus asked.  
  
"I have actually." Alec responded, grinning but not once breaking eye contact.  
  
"You're kind of invading mine right now." Magnus stated.  
  
Alec chuckled. "No. I think you're invading my personal space." Alec retorted. "You're the one who clung to me first."  
  
"I pushed away. You're the one who pulled me back." Magnus countered.  
  
Their faces were so close now, their noses were pressed against the others, and their lips touching lightly on certain sounds when they talked. Alec was breathing in Magnus' breath. Neither of them moved away. Neither of them blinked, their eyes searching into the other. For what, Alec wasn't sure. Maybe for one of them to give in. Both of them breathing raggedly. A grin playing on either of their lips.  
  
"I think this is what is called really close talking." Alec said, still not retreating. "You can back off if it's making you uncomfortable." He added daringly.  
  
Magnus gave the slightest of headshakes. "No. I'm comfortable right here. You can back off. If you want." He said grinning. Alec shook his head with the minutest movement. "Do you always do this really close talking with other people?" Magnus asked.  
  
"No." Alec answered. "This is a first for me. So just you."  
  
"Are you saying you’ve never kissed anyone?" Magnus asked, brow raised.

“This isn’t kissing.” Alec explained. “I told you this is called really close talking.”

“Of course.” Magnus agreed. “My mistake.” He added.  
  
Time seemed to move fast and slow at the same time. This playful flirting with Magnus had gotten to a whole new level. Alec's head was once again filled with thoughts of Magnus. How his arms were clinging around Alec's neck, his legs on either side of Alec's waist. Not quite wrapped around but Alec knew. The feel of Magnus' breath on his face, the feather light brushing of Magnus' soft lips on his, the feel of Magnus' skin at his fingertips as he held him. That even underwater he could feel how warm and how soft they were.  
  
"Magnus?" Alec asked, voice catching in his throat.  
  
"Hm?" Magnus responded.  
  
"I really like you." Alec all but whispered his confession, aware of how very close they were. He held his breath, waiting for Magnus to say something.  
  
Magnus smiled wider. "I really like you, too." He confessed.

“I mean like I like you, like you.” Alec explained further.

“You sound like a teen ager.” Magnus chuckled. “I really like you, like you, too.” He added.  
  
"I'm really glad to hear that." Alec said. "I..."  
  
"Alexander, shut up." Magnus whispered and pressed his lips against Alec's. It took less than half a second for Alec to respond to the kiss. It was slow and languid. It was like magic. Alec tightened his arms to pull Magnus closer and Magnus doing the same with him. Magnus' lips felt soft and tender, and his mouth tasted sweet. Alec couldn't help but lightly suck on Magnus' bottom lip and then the top. He brought his hand up to cup Magnus' cheek, his thumb caressing his ear. Their breaths mingling every time their lips touched.  
  
"Alexander..." Magnus whispered into his mouth. Their lips never parting. Alec moaned a response. "Please tell me that was your hand that grazed my left thigh."  
  
Alec pulled back and raised his right hand. It was the one holding Magnus' cheek. Magnus looked at his hand, alarmed. "I'm sure it's nothing." Alec started and leaned in to kiss Magnus again but stopped abruptly.  
  
"What?" Magnus asked.  
  
"Was that your leg that grazed mine?" Alec asked. Magnus shook his head. Alec realised Magnus' legs were still wrapped around his waist. "Do you want to get out of the water?"  
  
"I think that's a good idea." Magnus said nodding in agreement and stood up. Both of them rushing out of the water, chuckling. "You were scared of the thing in the water." Magnus teased, walking up to Alec.  
  
Alec let out a huff in denial. "No, I wasn't." He said grinning. "Although I'm not entirely sure what it was. I'm pretty sure there are no fish in that lake." He explained looking at Magnus, who was now pressed against him, both of them grinning. "And you don't really care about that right now, do you?"  
  
"Nope." Magnus said. He wrapped both arms around Alec's neck and pulled him down for another kiss. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus's waist and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Alec decided, he really never wants to let Magnus go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my brain got lazy and didn't want to finish what would have been a monster chapter. Or maybe because I don't want to let go of this fic just yet. Either way, you get a bonus chapter after this, yay!  
> Let me know what you think. Comments and Kudos are always welcome.
> 
> What are these two idiots doing?
> 
> The movie about the Crocodile is called Lake Placid.  
> And eels really can bite huge chunks off your leg. But they won't if you're wearing bright coloured clothes.
> 
> As per usual, no beta, mistakes are all mine.


	4. My Wildlife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the journey ends, what then?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely hope you enjoy this last chapter.
> 
> If you're going to live tweet. Tag me.
> 
> If you want to shout at me, find me on twitter: [elleRK17](https://twitter.com/elleRK17)  
> or Tumblr: [crazyellephant](https://crazyellephantrambles.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

It was already mid-afternoon when Alec and Magnus finally made their way back to the house. The heat of the sun was no longer as intense as when they had arrived. Lydia and John were relaxing on the swing seats on the porch, happy and content with the day's work.

"You two look like you had a great day." Lydia greeted as Alec and Magnus approached the house. She was comfortably leaning on John, both of her legs stretched out on the seat. John had one arm over her shoulder, one of his hands resting on her belly. His other hand held a cold bottle of beer. "How was your walk?" 

"Good walk." Alec answered climbing up the steps and leaning on the bannister. Magnus following closely behind. He waved at the couple. "It was quite hot so we went for a swim." He looked at Magnus and they both smiled at each other.

"Want a beer?" John asked, putting his beer bottle down and looked at the new arrivals for a response. Alec nodded so John tossed him another bottle from the cooler beside their seat. Then he looked at Magnus who shook his head.

"No, thank you." Magnus said. "I think I'm going to go have a shower." Magnus said with a grin, a light blush on his face. He excused himself and went inside the house. But not after taking another glance at Alec who was also failing to hide his grin.

Lydia, John and Alec watched as Magnus disappeared into the house and up the stairs. Alec's stare lingering longer than John's or Lydia's.

"So I take it, it was a really good swim?" Lydia said grinning at Alec who rolled his eyes crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Yes. The water was nice, if you must know." Alec reported calmly, refusing to give in to the teasing. Yes, he and Magnus had kissed. Several times in fact. But he wasn't about to let Lydia get the satisfaction of knowing about it. At least not yet. "After the day's walk. And the heat. It was quite refreshing." Alec maintained.

"And Magnus had a good time?" Lydia asked no longer a mischievous tone in her voice. It wasn't typical of her to give up that easily, but Alec's mind was mostly elsewhere at the moment.

"I think so." Alec answered. He couldn't help the small smile on his lips. He remembered their confession, the feel of Magnus' lips against his, the heat, the feel of Magnus' skin. 

"Something happened, didn't it?" Lydia asked, again grinning like a cat. Probably because Alec had a stupid smile on his face. "Don't lie to me, Alec. I can see it on your face."

Alec fought back his grin and once again failing miserably. If ears could grin, that's what his were doing. "I don't kiss and tell." Alec said and shrugged his shoulders. 

"Look at you being all demure. Come on spill." Lydia teased. "Just kissing then? Nothing else? You were gone quite a while."

"I'm not giving you any details." Alec shook his head. "It's between me and Magnus." He took a sip of his beer.

"Fine." Lydia said giving up. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Alec was sceptical. Lydia was probably bidding her time to get Alec to spill the beans – so to speak.

Alec's thoughts once again drifted off to the Lake. Magnus wrapped in his arms. Magnus's body under his fingertips, the sweet taste of Magnus. 

"So did you go really deep with Magnus?" John asked from out of the blue. Alec spit out the mouthful of beer he'd just taken, coughing on some of the liquid. And his ears and face turned red, taken aback at John's comment. "I meant when you went swimming. That lake is quite deep." John said, feigning innocence. "Why are you turning red, Alec?" He grinned.

Alec continued to cough, trying to catch his breath. He used the back of his hand to wipe the beer that spilled on the side of his mouth. He could feel the sting at the back of his nose where some of the beer nearly came through.

Lydia continued to laugh out loud. "You okay there, Lightwood?"

Alec opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish, unable to come up with a quick comeback. He had not expected that from John at all. 

"Yep. They totally did more than kiss." Lydia said, satisfied. Alec had an answer ready but never got around to saying it.

"Well, I hope he didn’t choke like he did with the beer." John quipped and Alec's face went beet red again. 

Lydia laughed out loud and raised her hand up to her husband into a high-five. "I didn't know you could turn this red, Alec." Lydia said in between guffaws.

"It must be the heat." John took a swig from his beer, a hint of his grin still on his lips. "It's getting to him."

Alec stood there speechless and trying to recover. Usually, he didn't blush and he always had a comeback when his friends tried to tease him. He was not shy. He was not one to get embarrassed when asked or poked fun of about his activities with his dates. It wasn't that he was ashamed of what he did with Magnus. He didn’t mind the teasing from Lydia and John. It was more that anything related to Magnus made him feel giddy, ecstatic, and his stomach and his heart fluttered, and his mind generally went haywire. His heart was bursting with happiness and he didn't know how to react. It was all very new to him.

"We just kissed." Alec grumbled once he got his composure back. He didn’t know why he needed to explain. But he did anyway. It's not like Lydia nor would John have thought Alec and Magnus were some kind of animals in heat to actually do their first time in the outdoors. Although, yes, it did get heated at one point. But Alec was a gentleman. And so was Magnus. So he felt the need to clarify that with his friends. "I… We have self-control." He huffed.

Lydia giggled. "We know, Alec. We were just teasing." She explained. 

John cleared his throat finally cutting Alec some slack. "Anyway, the mechanic called. Your car is ready to be picked up." John said taking a swig of his beer. Alec was relieved for the change in topic. 

"I'm going to leave after I finish this beer if you want to come with me." John continued. "I have to go to town because somebody -" He shot a glance at his wife. " - wants a full tub of Ben and Jerry's ice cream."

"It's for your children, hon." Lydia said looking up at John with a smile. "Your children want the ice cream."

"Of course they do." John agreed, exchanging a look with Alec.

\---------********-----------

By the time Magnus had finished washing up, John and Alec had already left for the town. He found Lydia in the baby room folding up the laundry. He knocked on the door lightly to catch her attention. Lydia looked up at him with a smile and beckoned him in.

Magnus sat cross-legged on the floor in front of her and started to help her fold up the baby clothes. 

"The boys should be back soon with ice cream. And dinner." Lydia said as she placed one folded baby onesie on the clothes basket. "Dinner will be a bit later tonight though. Since they're doing a couple of errands. You can have some snacks downstairs if you want." She paused, another tiny shirt in her hand. "You must be hungry from that exciting day."

Magnus shook his head, smiling, a tint of blush on his cheeks. "I'll be fine. I can wait." He said, smiling at her reassuringly, leaning slightly to put the shirt he folded into the basket. 

They sat there in silence, just folding the baby clothes.

"So what's it like travelling with Alec. Is it good?" Lydia asked as she rearranged the clothes in the basket to make room for more.

Magnus just chuckled in response. He initially thought she wasn't serious. Until he looked up and saw her face. "Oh, you're serious." He said. Lydia nodded. "Sorry, I just assumed. You two have been friends for a long time." He waited for her to say she was joking. "Seriously? You're asking me what's it like to travel with him?" 

His brows knitted, unsure. Lydia nodded, curiosity and excitement in her eyes.

Magnus took a deep breath, concentrating on pairing and folding in the tiny baby booties. "Well, he's very accommodating and considerate. And caring. Like…" Magnus paused in thought on how best to word it. "He knew from Day One that I wasn't very outdoorsy. I mean, clearly..." He pointed to himself and what he was wearing, which was one of his silk shirts and tight skinny ripped jeans. "And these are way toned down." He added. "So he purposefully chose activities and walks that he thought I could take." He paused.

"And he bought me proper footwear coz he saw I had blisters on my feet from my boots when we went on our first walk. That's a huge thing to do for someone he just met." 

Magnus smiled at the thought, remembering the past two weeks with Alec. He continued to tell Lydia about more of their adventures. Focusing a lot on the little things Alec had done for him and it brought a smile to his face. "I mean, I was out of my comfort zone but he always made sure I was okay and that I could take it. I mean, yeah, he'd tease me along the way. But somehow he still encouraged me. I wouldn't have done or seen most of the things we've done if I hadn't been with him."

Lydia listened to him intently, her eyes in awe, a smile on her lips. Magnus paused. She looked like she was hearing about this version of Alec for the first time. It made him curious. As far as he could tell, she had known Alec and has been one of his closest friends since they were in college. Surely she knew this about the man.

"You've never..." Magnus asked, as he shook his head, looking at her.

"Nope. Not at all." Lydia said shaking her head. "Every year since he got that Impala, no one has been allowed to go with him on his trips. His siblings and our other friends have a running bet as to who gets to be the first one to go on a proper road trip with him." She chuckled. "We call it the Shotgun fund."

"Shotgun fund?" Magnus wondered.

"You know. Shotgun. As in you have dibs on the passenger seat." Lydia explained. Magnus nodded, his lips shaped to an "Oh."

"And no one's won it yet. There's like $1500 dollars in there last I checked." Lydia added.

"That's a lot of money." Magnus stated. "Does Alec know about it?"

"He does." Lydia's eyes widened in agreement, both of them laughing. "Sometimes we think he says no to us on purpose just so no one wins that money. He says it's because he doesn't want to play favourites." She chuckled. "But really it's because he doesn't want to bring anyone with him." 

Magnus' brows creased to a frown. Lydia shook her head when she realised what she said. "Oh no. No, no." She waved her hands in front of him. "Don't take it to heart. Not like that. That's just Alec being Alec. He likes the solitude of travelling. It's his thing. Well, at least I think it was his thing, until now. Because, you know..." She pointed to Magnus.

Magnus nodded, trying to process what she had just said. Since he met Alec, he never got the vibe that Alec may not have wanted him on the trip. Alec was the one who invited him. He could have just let Magnus get on that bus on the first day. But he asked Magnus to stay. Magnus' heart fluttered at the news that Alec did something out of character, out of his usual routine and decided to take Magnus along on this trip. Magnus wasn't sure what went through Alec's mind at that time, but he was glad that Alec made that decision and that he had accepted. And judging by what happened by the lake earlier, Magnus was sure Alec certainly wanted him to stay. Alec said he liked Magnus and Magnus liked him back. 

Lydia must have seen the look on Magnus' face as he was lost in his thoughts. She placed her hand on his catching his attention. "Please don't be upset about what I said." Her brows furrowed. Magnus opened his mouth to assure her he wasn't but she continued, misreading his expression. "I mean. For us this is huge news. Happy. News." She iterated.

"Because he never… he doesn't …" She let out an exasperated groan at not being able to explain herself. 

"I mean, he chose nature photography on purpose. Even if he would make an amazing wedding photographer. But he doesn't want to interact with people. And then..." She gestured to him. "Yesterday he was taking like a gazillion pictures of you on the horse with a smile on his face." Her eyes looked slightly panicked as she waited for him to react.

Magnus realised his mouth was still open so he closed it. He could feel his heart rate racing at the information but he was still dumbfounded. And didn't know how to respond.

"Maybe he was just taking pictures of the horse?" Magnus said uncertain, chuckling nervously.

Lydia dismissed him with a hiss. "Yeah. Sure, the horse." She said sarcastically, one brow raised. Magnus may have felt a little tiny bit of fear when she gave him a sharp look to show how ridiculous that idea was. "I've never seen him this happy. Like for a prolonged period of time and not just because something funny came up. And I think, no wait, I don't just think. I know it's clearly because of you." Lydia finally said with conviction.

Magnus' face turned red. "What?" He asked, blinking a couple of times still trying to comprehend what Lydia just said. His brows furrowed in disbelief but his eyes twitched to a smile. The tips of his ears burning red. Never in his life has he been told he was the source of someone's happiness. "Surely, he's…"

Lydia shook her head, knowing what he was going to say even before he could finish. "Usually, he's grumpy. Or comes across as grumpy. Or a snob. Sometimes a bit prissy. Or…" She paused. "Apathetic, more like. At least to strangers." She looked at him, eyes calmer. "Mostly he gives off this I-don't-care vibe. But with you he's different. Good kind of different." 

Magnus looked at the floor but couldn't hide his smile. It was more than just a feeling of flattery being told that he brought something new out of Alec. That there was an aspect of the man his family and his closest friends have apparently never seen. More than the experiences, Alec had made him feel things he has never felt for anyone before.

"You like him, don't you?" Lydia asked. Although, it was more like a statement disguised as a question.

Magnus nodded, another blush rushing to his face. He didn't even know why he was being shy about it. It's not like he was a teenager. He was a grown man, who has had serious relationships, and running his own business. 

"And I know you know he likes you, too." Lydia did not even bother to phrase it into a question. Magnus could tell she knew more than what she was saying. He hadn't known her for long but he could tell she was perceptive. Magnus nodded to affirm her statement anyway. She smiled widely. "Then I really hope it works out between you two. Even beyond this trip."

Magnus smiled back. "Me, too."

\-------*******-------------

After helping Lydia fold the laundry, and after that very enlightening talk, Magnus helped her with other chores around the house. Then Magnus decided to go and visit the horses. He went to the stables and greeted each one. He'd grown an attachment to Court so he brought him an apple or two. Lydia had promised she wouldn't tell John. Apples were like candy to horses. And they weren't supposed to have too much. It was going to be their little secret.

After feeding Court and the other horses, he climbed up to the hayloft and sat at the edge, his feet dangling over. He looked around the stables, just taking in everything. The simplicity of it all. Growing up, he never really took notice, never really appreciated the simple things that a small town had to offer. His focus had always been what was happening in the big city, and that he wanted to be a part of it. There were times, when he was younger where he detested the laid-back ambience of a small town. He wanted the bright lights, the fast pace, the excitement. All his life, he never paused to smell the flowers, so to speak. And now here he was, in the middle of a stable, surrounded by horses and chickens, and ducks. Outside he could hear the odd moo from the cows in the paddock. 

There was a stillness of the twilight that only life at a ranch or the wilderness and the outdoors could offer. He basked in it. It wasn't an awkward silence. It wasn't deafening either. It wasn't the type that made one gouge their eyes out from boredom. Magnus had found it quite relaxing, calming, and he liked it. Maybe it was all those nature walks they had been taking for the past couple of weeks, or the ambiance of the barn, or being in the farm for the past two days, that gave him time to truly reflect. 

It was only in the past couple of weeks, during this road trip that he had learned, and truly saw what nature had to offer. It was only now that he understood why his mother was so fond of it. Why she never left Sioux Falls, no matter how many times he had asked her to move to New York with him. He always thought it was because she grew up in a small town before she moved Stateside. But now he could see it was more than that. He had always wondered why she had planned this trip, and why she was adamant it be with him. It was so that he could see this, this serenity, this beauty. That there was more to life than parties and dances and competitions.

"Lydia said I could find you here." Alec's voice boomed from the entrance shaking Magnus out of his trance. He looked down to see Alec's tall frame looking up at him with a big smile on his face. 

"You're back." Magnus said smiling back, his face brightening. Alec gave him a wave then walked over to the ladder and started climbing. "How's the car?" He asked as he watched Alec climb the last steps, getting close to Magnus in two quick strides.

"Well," Alec started sitting down beside Magnus. "It's good as new. Although, Tony the mechanic told me I shouldn't take it off-roading too much." Alec grinned. Throughout their trip, there have been several roads Alec took them through where it was inadvisable to take a car like an Impala to pass. Magnus thought the only reason it and they have survived was because Alec was a good driver. Impala's were not built for rallying. Not that Alec ever drove that fast, off-road. And Alec always took great care of the car after each trip.

"So why are you hiding out here in the stables?" Alec nudged Magnus lightly with his elbow, looking at him with a grin. "Did Lydia go crazy pregnant lady on you?" 

Magnus chuckled, shaking his head. "No. We had a good rest of the afternoon, really. She's been nothing but nice to me. She's a good friend. We had a good talk." 

Magnus smiled, picking on the stray thread on the rip of his jeans. Alec watched him, waiting for him to continue. "And I helped with some chores. Then I came out here to visit the horses. And then I had time to think." Magnus finished, lifting one leg up and resting his chin on his knee. His other leg still dangling over the ledge.

"Thinking? About what?" 

Magnus shrugged. "This trip. Mom." He turned his head, resting his temple on his knee, as he looked at Alec. "She almost bought a farm before I got accepted to the arts academy." Magnus said. Alec kept quiet, but looked at him, listening patiently. "We had a fight. Because-" Magnus pointed to himself. "- selfish teenager." Magnus pursed his lips. Then chuckled at the memory. At how ridiculous it now seemed. 

"She always wanted to live in a farm. She loved animals and the wilderness. All that. Hence the road trip plans. I didn't want to move into a more rural place than we already were. Sioux Falls town centre was remote enough for me. And back then, all I could think about was getting to New York. Dance Academy. All that glitz and glamour of the big city." He inhaled deeply then let out an audible sigh. "In the end, she didn't. And she used the money to send me to an expensive school in New York."

The sides of his mouth twitched but it wasn't a smile. There was pain and sadness, and guilt in his eyes. "I promised her, after I graduate, and I make it. I'll buy her the farm. And then it turned into 'after I establish the studio.' I'll buy the farm and take her on a road trip." He shook his head. "It was always one thing after the other. She never complained. Never said anything. And she always supported me. Until it was too late." He looked away and stared at the horses down below. "I wasn't a very good son." He pursed his lips. He didn't want to cry again.

Alec put his arm around Magnus' shoulder and pulled him close. Magnus leaned into the contact, he felt Alec kiss his hair. It felt comforting and reassuring, even if Alec didn't say anything. 

"You miss her." Alec said after a while. 

Magnus nodded. "I mean, we had good times. Great times. And we were probably closer than most mothers and sons. Or something. I thought she was always going to be there." He shook his head. "But now that she's gone, I can't help but think of the things I didn't do for her. I can only hope that she didn't hate me for never fulfilling my promises."

Alec shook his head, tilting it slightly to make eye-contact with Magnus. "I didn't meet your mom personally. But I don't think she could have ever hated you." He gave Magnus a reassuring smile. "Sounds to me like she loved you. So much that she was willing to do anything in order for you to fulfill your dreams. She knows you tried your best by her. And that you loved her, too." When Magnus didn't say anything, Alec wrapped both hands around him in a tight hug, making Magnus look up at him. "She loved you, Magnus." Alec said reassuringly.

Magnus finally smiled from the warmth and support from Alec. He put his arms around Alec to return the hug. "She would have liked you, you know?" Magnus said looking up at Alec still. 

"Oh yeah?" Alec asked, leaning back slightly but kept his hold on Magnus. "What made you say that?"

"I told you. Nature. Farm. Probably even stars. Travel." Magnus chuckled as he counted each one with his fingers. "You two would have definitely hit it off."

"So are you saying your mom would have approved of me?" Alec joked, smiling proudly.

Magnus rolled his eyes, chuckling, shaking his head at Alec's familiar smugness. "Yes." He affirmed anyway. He knew Alec was waiting for it. They exchanged a smile, Alec keeping one arm around Magnus' waist. Magnus went back to picking on the threads of his jeans.

"May I speak to your mom?" Alec requested. Magnus frowned at first, confused. So Alec pointed up to the sky. Magnus understood, nodded. He knew Alec was aware he talked to his mom a lot. Alec never said anything, but Magnus started to notice a trend of Alec going elsewhere for half an hour or so at night during their trip. And Magnus appreciated that Alec was polite and respectful enough to give him the space and the privacy. It was an unspoken pact, but they somehow didn't need words to understand each other.

Alec cleared his throat, then he looked up. "Hey, Mrs Bane. Sup? I'm Alec." He said, even pausing like he was waiting for a reply.

Magnus laughed. "Did you really just 'Sup?' my mom?" He asked.

Alec shushed him. "It's okay. Your mom and I are cool. Right, Mrs Bane?" He asked, looking up again. Magnus rested his head on Alec's shoulder and looked up as well. His arm now hooked around Alec's waist.

"I think you already know…" Alec took a side-glance at Magnus, smiling, then gazed up again. "You know that I really like your son. And I'll take care of him. I promise. You don't know me very well, but I assure you, I keep my promises. If I'm lying you can come down and haunt me." 

Magnus let out a silent chuckle, face tinged red. Alec continued talking. "I'll make sure he doesn't get eaten by a bear or trampled by a moose. You know how he gets himself into trouble." Magnus' jaw dropped open, Alec grinning at him when he looked down again. The thing was Magnus could actually picture this conversation occurring between his mother and Alec had they met before her passing. It would probably have gone exactly like this. And it made Magnus feel happy even if it was to his expense.

"She approves. Have to keep you out of trouble." Alec reported after a while.

Magnus was about to say something but Alec held up a finger to silence him again. "Wait. There's more." Then he looked up again, his face focused, listening intently. "She also said to make sure you don't come into contact with anything poison-"

"Okay. That's it." Magnus put his hand over Alec's mouth to shut him up and tackled him down to the floor. Alec laughing hard and trying to move his face away but Magnus kept his hold as he looked up.

"Mom, forget about him. I don't like him anymore. He's an ass." Magnus said, his attention returning to Alec's muffled sounds as he lay on the floor trying to pull Magnus' hand off of his mouth. They continued to wrestle, with Magnus having the upper hand for a moment.

"A very nice ass." Alec shouted, as he fought to get his face away from Magnus. "And, yes, you do." Alec managed to say before Magnus managed to clasp his hand over Alec's mouth again, Magnus practically straddling Alec. "Yes, he does, Mrs Bane. He still likes m…" Alec managed to say again before his voice was muffled by Magnus' lips against his to shut him up.

\-------*****----------

Lydia and John stood just outside the barn doors, hand in hand. They had intended to call Magnus and Alec in for supper but both stopped short by the entrance. There was giggling and laughing echoing through the barn. All Lydia and John could see were two sets of shoed feet peeking through the edge of the hayloft. Every now and then the feet would move away from the edge, amidst muffled voices, squeals, giggles and rustling and thuds on the wooden floor.

"I don't think they're hungry just yet." Lydia said looking at her husband.

"I agree." John said, putting on hand around his wife's shoulders. "We'll just set aside their food. Maybe a bit of ice cream."

"Sounds like a good plan." Lydia said as they both turned around and headed towards their house. As they walked away, they heard the sound of Magnus' and Alec's voices, their laughter resonating even outside the barn.

"I didn't know Alec could make a sound like that." John commented as they walked, his arm around his wife's shoulder.

"I didn't know he was capable of giggling." Lydia added. "Let's hope they don't traumatise the horses."

\----------********------------

Magnus and Alec eventually made their way back to the house to have dinner. John and Lydia had already finished theirs but joined them for dessert. After the meal, Lydia had gone to bed earlier than the men since she was tired from the day. John finished up some other choice and preparing some other things for the day's work the following morning. Leaving Magnus and Alec. Magnus retired early to his room to pack his things while Alec washed up for the night.

After his shower, Alec took the chance to update Izzy about the car. Before he can even dial her number, his phone rang.

"Hey Izz." Alec answered. "I was just about to call you."

"Great minds." Izzy commented. They both chuckled. "So is the car fixed?"

"Yes." Alec affirmed rolling his eyes. "The car is fixed and we're leaving for the Grand Canyon early tomorrow."

"Okay, good." His sister said. "Anyway, it's not the only reason why I'm calling you. Have you heard from Hodge? I ran into him at the gallery this morning."

Hodge Starkweather was one of Alec's professors at the university when he was undertaking his Bachelor's Degree in Environmental Science. Alec had always been interested in nature and it seemed to be a logical choice. This was before he had decided to pursue his passion in photography. Either way, it worked out well for him. Since he found a way to put the two together. Alec had always been close to Hodge, having been his research assistant. They also worked together again when Alec went back to university to take his Masters in Science Communication to further his skills and knowledge in Environmental science as well as his photography.

And they kept in touch even after Alec had become a professional photographer. Their student-teacher relationship eventually turned into collegiate associates into friends. Hodge had even come to know Lydia, Izzy and Jace. They all bonded over their love for martial arts. Apparently, working and studying animals required one to be nimble and quick, but also light on one's feet when needed. Not to mention having the patience and the discipline to wait. Animals in the wild, in particular, were not the best at complying with instructions.

"Hodge?" Alec asked, puzzled. "Haven't heard from him since he left the country for that research project. I didn't even know he was back. What'd he need?"

"I'm not entirely sure." Izzy answered. "He didn't say. He was in a hurry. But he said he was going to see you at the exhibit."

Alec made a noise to acknowledge. "Well he has my number. So if it's urgent he can just call me."

"Yeah. I told him that." Izzy said. He heard Izzy take a deep breath. 

"On another note." She paused. "Should I be putting Magnus' name on the list for the exhibit?" Her voice sounded excited, Alec could hear her grin through the phone. He shook his head. She must have spoken to Lydia earlier before he had arrived.

"I'm not sure yet." Alec told her.

"Why not? Lydia said -" Izzy stopped. And there it was, the confirmation. She sighed. "Why not?" She asked again.

"He has his own plans when we get to L.A." Alec stated. "And this is all new." There was no sense keeping it a secret from her now. He had discovered long ago, there's no such thing as secrets among his siblings and his very small circle of friends. Especially when it came to Alec. "I'm not going to unleash you on him. You might scare him away."

"Fine." She said, giving in. At the back of his mind, he asked if he should have been concerned that she didn't even deny what he'd said. "But I still want to meet him."

"Yes. Yes." Alec replied equally exasperated. "At some point." He knew she already had her mouth open to say something so he cut her off. "Don't push it or I will deliberately not introduce him to you."

There was silence. He took that as an agreement. Their conversation didn't last very long. With Alec and Magnus leaving early the next day, he needed plenty of sleep and rest. It was going to be another whole day of driving and walking.

\-------*******---------

The next day, Magnus had gotten up at dawn before the others did. He had decided to at least thank Lydia and John for the hospitality by making them breakfast. In New York, he would have the odd Saturday morning where he felt like cooking his own breakfast. He wasn't surprised that the pantry was well-stocked. It seemed to him Lydia liked to cook from scratch. Only a very small portion of the groceries were those ready-to-eat ones.

"You're up early." John said as he walked into the kitchen.

Magnus looked up, initially startled, but smiled when he saw his host. "I was hoping to surprise all of you with breakfast. Guess I didn't account for a farmer being always up early."

"Have to go attend to the cows." John said, walking to the coffee maker, a fresh pot already brewed. It was one of the first things Magnus made since all of them drank coffee. Lydia only drinking very minimal amounts. And in very diluted forms. 

“I hope you don't mind." Magnus said lifting the bowl of waffle batter he was mixing.

John chuckled. "We don't mind at all. The kitchen is all yours. Although, you really don't have to." John poured coffee into a travel mug.

"I wanted to." Magnus placed the bowl on the kitchen island. "Least I can do."

John raised his mug to him before taking a sip of his coffee.

The sun was already peeking through by the time Alec woke up and joined Magnus in the kitchen. 

"You cook." Alec walked over to Magnus, giving him a quick kiss on the lips before proceeding to make his coffee. The gesture had taken Magnus by surprise. And it took him a second to remember that their relationship has changed. He could get used to morning kisses like that, and he wasn't going to complain.

"Good morning to you, too." Magnus greeted, twisting around to look at Alec behind him. "And yes, I can cook. Not often. And I don't know many recipes. But definitely know the breakfast stuff." 

"Well, I love eating breakfast. So I'm looking forward to it." Alec said, smiling into his mug as he took a sip. All the while watching Magnus.

The side of Magnus' lip twitched up into a smile before he turned his attention back to the pan. He had already made a stackful of waffles and had now started to fry up the strips of bacon.

"Mmmmm... bacon smells so good." Lydia dragged her feet as she walked towards the table and sitting on a chair, eyes still half-closed and hair untidy. She propped her elbow on the table and rested her head on her hand.

"Rough night?" Alec asked. Lydia just nodded, eyes fully closed now.

"I couldn't find the right position to lie comfortably." Lydia started. "Back hurt. And then I had a leg cramp. It's all a disaster." She looked at her belly, lip pouting as she rubbed her stomach. "I can't wait to pop out these tiny humans." She looked at Alec and Magnus, still pouting and her eyes watery. "I miss seeing my toes." She said in half a chuckle and half a laugh. And then she stopped as she just realised what Magnus was doing. She frowned. "Why are you in my kitchen?"

"Uh..." Magnus looked at Alec then back to Lydia. "I thought I could cook breakfast as a way to thank you and John?" His intonation rose, unsure of how she was going to take it.

Lydia just stared at him, brows still knit, eyes sharp. Magnus' heart raced in panic. He didn't expect Lydia to get angry. In hindsight, he probably should have asked permission first last night before raiding her kitchen. Thinking back, his mother was quite protective of her kitchen, especially to strangers. Lydia could be the same.

Magnus quickly scooped up the bacon off the pan and on to a plate with a paper towel on it to drain the fat. Then he took the glass of orange juice on the counter and placed it on the table in front of Lydia then stepped back, wiping his hands on the apron. 

"Is that okay?" Magnus asked hesitantly and nervously waiting for her to respond. It would be devastating if she got angry and disliked what he had intended to be a gesture of good will. "I mean, I made waffles. Mom's secret recipe." Magnus hoped she liked waffles, because if she didn't then this would truly be a disaster.

Lydia didn't respond. She just looked at him with eyes that could kill. Then she leaned to the side to look past Magnus at Alec, who had remained still where he stood, leaning on the kitchen sink and sipping his coffee. "That's it. Lightwood, I'm keeping him." She said with finality.

"No, you're not." Alec said, frowning, putting his mug down and crossing his arms across his chest. "I told you. He's mine. Right, Magnus?"

Magnus looked from Lydia to Alec, confused. "What is happening?" He asked, before he felt a hand around his wrist. He looked down to see Lydia smiling at him, a huge contrast to her previous intimidating expression. 

"You'll stay. Won't you, Magnus?" Lydia asked.

Before Magnus could respond, two arms wrapped around his waist from behind, Alec's face appearing on his peripheral vision. Alec pushed Lydia's hand away then held Magnus tighter, the side of his face, less than an inch away from Magnus' own.

"Hands off, Branwell. I told you he's mine." Alec said pulling Magnus away from Lydia. She made a sound of protest. "And yes, I know your last name isn't Branwell anymore, but it's so much easier to say."

"But..." She started to protest.

Alec caught Magnus' attention. "You're staying with me, right?" He asked, a tinge of worry in his eyes.

"Yes." Magnus answered the question but still not completely sure what was actually happening. The good news was, Lydia did not appear to be upset with him for using her kitchen. And there didn't appear to be a bad news. Except that he got lost somewhere in the conversation.

Alec gave him a quick peck on the lips and then quickly turned his attention back to Lydia. "And there is your answer." He told Lydia, proudly like he'd just won a competition. Magnus thought he saw Lydia's lip twitch up slightly to a grin. But it was gone in a blink of an eye and replaced again by her frown.

Before things escalated between the two, John entered the room through the back door.

"The food smells nice." John commented, heading straight for the sink to wash his hands. John's arrival seemed to have broken off the little argument of sorts between Alec and Lydia. 

Lydia had appeared to give up or completely forgot about it as she greeted her husband good morning but not before Magnus saw her hide a giggle from Alec. Magnus quickly got all the food together so they can all start breakfast. Alec sat between Magnus and Lydia.

After their meal, John went back to do more work. Magnus had still insisted to help Lydia with the clean-up while Alec did his usual car checks before their trip. 

Before Alec left the kitchen, he pointed to Lydia with his index finger and narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't try anything, Branwell."

"Sorry if I startled you earlier about the kitchen. To be clear, I wasn't really upset that you used it." Lydia apologised. "In fact, I am thankful. Because we all would have ended up just eating cereal if I had made breakfast. And your cooking was amazing. I would love to learn how you made those waffles. Unless it's a secret family recipe or something."

Magnus shook his head. "It's okay really. On both counts." He smiled at her. "It's my way of saying thank you to you and John. And I'm sure mom won't mind if I tell you the recipe."

"Much appreciated." Lydia smiled widely. She watched Magnus put the rest of the dishes away in the cupboards. "You know he's never been possessive like that." She said after a period of silence.

"What?" Magnus asked, pausing from wiping the counter.

"Alec." Lydia continued. "He's never staked claim on anyone he's ever dated." She explained, chuckling. "He's too 'mature' -" She did air quotes on the word. "- to get jealous. According to him." She chuckled again. "It was so much fun winding him up like that." She chortled.

"You did it on purpose?" Magnus asked. 

Lydia nodded. "I really was surprised to see you cooking at first. Tired pregnant brain." She pointed with her index finger to her temple. "Slow to pick up. But then I saw an opportunity." She grinned. "Sorry you were caught in the middle. It was essential." She looked at him. "He really likes you. This is like a whole different Alec I'm meeting." She pulled Magnus into a hug, taking him by surprise. "Thank you." 

Magnus blushed, hugging her back. "You're welcome?" He responded, uncertain if it was the right response. 

"Well, let's best get you ready for your trip before Alec starts to think I've kidnapped you or something." She chuckled. Magnus grabbed his things which were already by the front door and they both joined Alec and John outside.

It took them another half hour of goodbyes before they were actually able to head off. Lydia had cried a few times and insisted that she wasn't crying. And she made Alec promise to bring Magnus for a visit again. 

Finally they got in the car, waved their last goodbyes and drove off.

\-------******--------

Their drive to the Grand Canyon felt different from the first part of their trip. The change wasn't awkward. In fact the atmosphere was even closer, more comfortable, and intimate. There was that sense of familiarity that had descended between them. Like one would usually have with a person they have known for years. Magnus sat cross-legged on the passenger seat. His hand entwined with Alec's, both rested on Magnus' knee. Magnus would draw circles on the back of Alec's hand, only occasionally stopping and letting go when Alec needed to change gears.

"So how long is the drive?" Magnus inquired. He knew he probably should have asked more questions about their plan for the day. But he had come to trust Alec, despite the occasional mishap or two - which Magnus begrudgingly knows was partly his fault because he was him and he seemed to be clumsy in the outdoors. So far they have been able to go to most of the places his mother had marked on her map, and so much more. 

"Well the North Rim is around two hours from here." Alec started, only briefly glancing at Magnus before focusing on the road again. "But we'll go to the South Rim. Drive's around four-hours away."

Magnus' brows raised up and he suppressed a giggle. "South Rim?" He asked stifling his grin.

"Yeah. South Rim." Alec confirmed, serious, his attention focused on the road. "It's easier for a first timer like you."

"A rim in the south. Sounds exciting." Magnus grinned. "And you say it's easier for exploration?" Magnus' paused, grinning, eyes full of mischief.

"Yeah. Exploring the rim won't be as strenuous. Easier to go around." Alec stated. Magnus couldn't suppress a snort. Alec's brows knit, confused for a moment and then he understood once he saw the mischief in Magnus' eyes. "You're being childish. That wasn't an innuendo."

“What? I didn't say they were." Magnus exclaimed, feigning innocence. "I just said, it's exciting. Going to the South…" He emphasised with a pause. "…rim." He continued ending with another wide grin. 

Alec gave him an incredulous look. "Sure." Alec commented, unconvinced at Magnus' claim of innocence.

Magnus clasped Alec's hand between his, and looked straight ahead in silence. He bit his lower lip. "So do you like to go deep into the rim…" Magnus smiled again, turning his head to meet Alec's gaze, not even attempting to hide the naughtiness in his eyes. He felt quite playful.

Alec looked back at the road and didn't respond. Magnus saw the tip of Alec's ears turn red even if his facial expression remained neutral, unaffected. Magnus felt a sense of victory, his grin widening.

"Well, I wouldn't say no to it." Alec said, locking eyes with Magnus briefly before looking him up and down. "Going deep into the canyon is where you find the sweetest spot." Alec licked his lower lip, his gaze deep and penetrating. Magnus felt his heartbeat race with the way Alec looked at him. He wasn't entirely sure if Alec was still talking about the actual Grand Canyon and not the perverse spin that Magnus was not unsure he should have taken this conversation towards. 

"We can give it a go. If you're up to it." Alec shrugged, casually returning his attention back to driving, a playful smile on his lips. "Go down to the canyon. I mean."

Magnus felt his face flush red, heat creeping through his whole body. Whatever victory he thought he had - it wasn't like it was a competition - has now been forgotten as his mind showed him images of exploring rims of a different kind with Alec. "You seem to be the expert. I'll follow your lead." Magnus said, grinned amidst the graphic mental images swirling around in his head.

The sound of a ring tone interrupted Magnus' thoughts and he had never been more thankful. Any more and he would have lost control. 

"Shoot!" Alec exclaimed. "That might be Izzy." He retrieved his hand from Magnus and shifted slightly, looking at the back seat. His phone was in his bag with the rest of his gear. "I forgot to text her before we left Lydia's. Would you be able to -" Magnus reached back and grabbed the bag, pulling the phone out of the side pocket just as it had stopped ringing and then started again. 

"Hello. Alexander's phone." Magnus answered putting the phone to his ear. Alec didn't seem to mind and even shook his head with a slight chuckle as Magnus listened for the response from the other line.

"Magnus!" He heard a woman's voice, followed by a long high-pitched squeal, taken by surprise that she knew his name. "Oh my God! It's so nice to meet you. Kind of meet you. Where's my brother?" Magnus didn't even get a chance to open his mouth before she spoke again. "No, wait. Don't give the phone back to my brother. I'm Isabelle. Izzy. Has Alec told you about me? Tell him I'll kill him if he didn't." 

Magnus had tried to get a word in but couldn't. Alec's sister was worse than Catarina with the fast-talking. But he was glad to hear the excitement over meeting him. Alec had clearly told her about Magnus as well. Although, how much his companion said was another matter.

"Um…" Magnus hesitated, and waited in case she had more to say. When there was silence for a beat or two, he continued, a smile on his face. "Nice to meet you, Isabelle. I'm Magnus." He thought it courteous to re-introduce himself even if she already knew who he was. "And yes. He has told me about you. Wonderful things so no need to kill him." Magnus answered smiling and exchanging a look with Alec, who also smiled back. He tried to remember the questions that she asked. "And your brother is currently driving so I thought I could answer the phone for him."

"He let you answer? Huh." Izzy said but changed the subject before Magnus could respond. "Anyway, so it sounds like you're on the way to the Grand Canyon. I was just checking in because he was supposed to text me before you left the ranch. I'm so glad you're with him though."

"You are?" Magnus asked, looking at Alec whose brow creased in wonder at what his sister was telling Magnus. 

"Yes. I have images of 127 hours happening and him having to cut a limb or something." Izzy explained. "Please keep an eye on him for me."

Magnus chuckled. "You don't have to worry about that, Isabelle. I will make sure of it." He stole a glance at Alec who still had a puzzled look.

"What are you two talking about?" Alec asked. 

Magnus grinned but didn't say anything. "He's getting a bit fidgety. I'll pass the phone back to your brother." Magnus held the phone to Alec's ear.

"Iz…" Alec started then had to move his head away from the phone briefly. Magnus couldn't decipher her words but it sounded like a scream. Alec grimaced slightly before moving his ear closer to the phone again. "We'll be there Saturday. Magnus has an audition on Tuesday but needs to rehearse." Alec glanced at Magnus to double check he got the details right. Magnus nodded. Alec nodded back before returning his attention to his sister. "No we're staying overnight." Alec said. Magnus could only hear his side of the conversation. Alec's face turned red. "No. Maybe. And yes." He paused, stole a quick glance at Magnus then looked at the road again.

Magnus wondered what she could have said to make Alec flustered like that.

"No. I haven't asked yet." Alec glanced at Magnus again making the latter more curious. "Izzy, no!" 

Magnus heard his name repeatedly being called by Izzy over the phone. Alec took one hand off the wheel and took the phone from his passenger. "I'll ask later. Bye Izz." Alec said quickly then ended the call, dropping the phone on the side of his seat, half tucked under his thigh. 

"Sisters can drive you crazy sometimes." Alec explained. The phone rang again, but Alec made no move to answer it.

“You're not getting that?" Magnus asked, as he looked at an amused Alec.

"Nope." Alec answered. The phone stopped ringing. Then a message came through. Alec grinned.

"What was that about?" Magnus asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. Besides, he heard Izzy call his name several times. He knew it had something to do with him.

"Are you doing anything on Sunday night?" Alec asked instead of a reply.

"Not at the moment." Magnus wasn't sure where Alec was going with this.

"Would you like to go with me to the exhibit for opening night?" 

Magnus smiled, excitedly. He repositioned himself, still sitting cross-legged but facing Alec. "So is this like an actual date?"

Alec chuckled. "Like an actual date." He confirmed. 

"Is that what you and your sister were talking about?" Magnus inquired. He already had an inkling but he still wanted to confirm it. Alec nodded.

Alec's phone beeped again to indicate he received another message. Magnus snatched it from under Alec's thigh, Alec didn't stop him. Instead he just laughed a little. Magnus saw the two preview messages on the screen. Both were from Izzy. He looked at Alec for permission. Alec gave him a slight nod.

"You sure?" Magnus asked. 

"Go ahead. Not like I'm keeping any secrets." Alec said.

"You trust me that much?" 

"Do I have reason not to trust you?" Alec asked back.

Magnus shook his head happily. It wasn't like he was planning to snoop. He just found it surprising and flattering that Alec would let him take somewhat of a control over something as private as his cellphone. Magnus had no plans to violate that trust.

Magnus swiped to open the phone. Alec didn't have a passcode on it. His homescreen was a photo of him with two boys – one girl with long, jet black hair like Alec's whom Magnus had assumed to be Izzy, a younger boy around eight years old with dark hair he had assumed to be Max, and a blonde boy around his mid-20s, who Magnus assumed to be Jace. All of them were piled on Alec in what looked to be Central Park.

_< From: Izzy>_  
_Ask him!!!!_  
_< From: Izzy>_  
_Ha! I put him on the list anyway. Drive safely. Love you! Xxx_

Magnus laughed then read the messages out loud, Alec grinning which told Magnus that he already knew what his sister had said without needing to read the message. It had amused Magnus to know that Alec knew his sister that well. There was no doubt that they were very close.

"Do I reply?" Magnus asked.

"If you want to." Alec replied. Magnus bit his lower lip in thought. He shifted facing forward then leaned towards Alec, his head resting lightly on Alec's shoulder. Alec briefly looked to the camera, brows knit quizzically, while Magnus, smiling, took a quick selfie of them both.

_< To: Izzy>_  
_\--picture attachment--_  
_See you there! - xxx Magnus and Alec_

\--------********-----------

The Grand Canyon had lived up and truly deserved it's name. It was a breath-taking sight once they had driven into the park just before mid-day. There were a lot of tourists like them around this time of the year. So they decided to visit the least crowded spots first before going to the more popular ones. This way they were able to spend more time at the lookouts and get decent pictures without having to compete with the crowd. They entered the park through the Desert View Scenic Route on the East Entrance.

"I thought you said South Rim." Magnus pointed out as they pulled into the car park at Desert View Visitor Centre.

"It's still part of the South Rim." Alec clarified, as they both stepped out of the car. They walked to the information centre to get a map. They grabbed some lunch before heading towards the Watchtower. It was a short hike, around a quarter mile, but it took them longer than usual because of all their photo stops. Once they were at the Watchtower they climbed up all 85 steps to the top and were greeted by the magnificent 360 degree view of the Canyon.

Alec stood behind Magnus, his chin resting on Magnus' shoulders, one arm around the latter's waist, as he showed him all the landmarks they could see: The view of the Colorado River, The Vermillion Cliffs, and the Marble Canyon.

"And those over there-" Alec pointed towards the rock formations towards the Northwest. “- are the Temples of Venus, Jupiter, and Apollo."

Magnus turned his head to look at Alec. "Why did we even bother to get a site guidebook? You already know all of it."

"I don't know everything." Alec rolled his eyes. He looked at Magnus. "You don't like it? Your very own exclusive private tour?"

Magnus grinned. "I love it." He nuzzled their noses then gave Alec two quick pecks on the lips before returning his attention back to the view. "Right. So let's see if it's true you don't know everything about this place." He checked the guidebook in his hand and turned slightly so that Alec won't see the part he was reading. "Which ancient peoples lived in the Canyon around a thousand years ago?"

"The Anasazi." Alec answered.

Magnus turned around, guidebook in hand, Alec's arms around him. "Who designed the Watchtower and when was it built?"

"Mary Coulter, 1932." Alec replied, grinning. As they walked around the tower, Magnus went through ten more trivia questions with Alec getting all of them right.

"You Grand Canyon nerd." Magnus teased, chuckling. "Okay, next question." Magnus said, searching through the guidebook.

Alec snaked his hands around Magnus' waist and pulled him close. Magnus giving a tiny surprised yelp as he was focused on the guidebook. "I have one more question."

Magnus said chuckling when Alec pressed his nose to the crook of Magnus' neck.

"I'm going to get it right, anyway." Alec retorted playfully before kissing Magnus deeply. Magnus, giggling into the kiss, put both arms around Alec's neck and kissed back. Neither of them paid any attention to the other tourists at the scene.

Once they parted, Magnus grinned again. "I'm gonna find a question that will stump you." Magnus challenged, turning around and looking at his book. 

They took several more pictures at the Watchtower before they drove to the different lookout points. Magnus continued with the trivia game, with Alec still yet to get a wrong answer. They stopped by Navajo Point and Lipan Point and took a few more pictures. 

When they arrived at the Tusayan Ruins, they headed for the museum where Magnus made it a point of walking over to one of the guides to ask the most obscure facts about the Canyon. Still Alec answered all of them correctly.

"This can be your fall back career." Magnus commented as they pulled up at the Moran Point car park just before sunset. "Grand Canyon Tour Guide."

Alec just laughed, shaking his head. "I'll consider it." He said.

They arrived at the site with just enough time to explore. The number of tourists had dwindled and save for two or three cars at the carpark, it was basically just the two of them. They took several shots before Alec set up the camera on the tripod. They both had a busy day of hiking and wanted to have a few moments of peace and to just take in the beauty of the Grand Canyon.

Magnus sat on the hood of the car with Alec standing beside him. They stayed there in silence admiring the view. As the sun was setting, Alec called Magnus over to where the camera was set up.

"I need you to stand, right... there." Alec had both hands on either side of Magnus' arms, making him face the same way the camera was facing, out towards the Canyon.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" Magnus asked confused. 

When he turned his head to look at Alec, the latter gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Not at me. Oggle at me later. For now look there." Alec quipped, then pushed Magnus' face towards its original position to where the camera was facing. Magnus frowned at the lack of explanation but looked straight ahead. Alec kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Trust me." Alec said as he did the final checks on the camera settings, holding the remote, ready to take the pictures.

Alec stood right behind Magnus and rested his chin on his shoulder. They both watched as the sun set. "Keep your eyes focused on those rock formations." Alec pointed to the spectacular rock formations in the distance. As the sun set down over the horizon, Magnus gasped as it became clearer what Alec wanted him to see. 

The rock formation silhouetted against the setting sun created the most spectacular sight. Magnus had heard sights like these. The ones that you only see on certain times of the day, a trick of the light. His mother used to tell him, phenomenon like these were like a glimpse of a different world, a window to a different dimension, and for the briefest of moments, one is taken on a journey to another realm. 

"It's called the 'Sinking Ship." Alec said when the sun had finally set too low and the view was gone. "Because it makes the rocks look like… A sinking ship." Alec chuckled.

Magnus had the biggest smile on his face, eyes returning to focus like he had just come from a dream. 

"That was beautiful." Magnus whispered, looking at Alec. He leaned up to plant a kiss on Alec's cheek before turning his attention back to the view. Alec tightened his arms around Magnus' waist, pulling him closer. They stayed standing there for a while, taking in and admiring the view.

They had walked back to the car but decided to stay a little longer with the last of the daylight still visible in the horizon. 

Alec stood with his arms crossed to his chest, leaning on the hood of the car. "So this thing between us." Alec started, hesitantly. "Do you, uh, do you want to see where it goes?" He kept his eyes low, focusing on his foot as he kicked some rocks around. "I mean, um… When we both get back to New York." He looked up at Magnus, his eyes full of hope. 

Throughout their trip, this was the first time Magnus has seen Alec be this unsure of himself. The Alec he'd spent the last two and a half weeks with was confident, and sometimes smug, in a very cute way. Magnus found the stuttering Alec adorable.

"I'm an amazing date." Alec added. "I'll show you on Sunday night." He winked. And there it was. The smugness Magnus had learned to love.

Magnus raised a brow. "Aren't you a little too sure of yourself?" He asked. 

Alec shrugged. "I guess you're gonna have to see for yourself." He said with what Magnus found now to be the familiar air of Alec's confidence. 

"Well?" Alec asked again, turning further toward Magnus until they're face to face. Alec put one hand on either side of Magnus, resting them on the hood of the car. "Magnus Bane, will you date me properly and exclusively, even well beyond this trip, when we get back to New York?"

Magnus fanned himself with his hand, pretending to hold back tears. "Oh my God, yes!" He exclaimed, answering like Alec had just proposed to him.

Alec turned around with both hands in the air. "He said 'yes.'" Alec announced to no one in particular but the view of the Grand Canyon before he let Magnus pull him in for a kiss.

\---------*********----------

They arrived at one of the camp sites near the Grand Canyon Village. Alec had borrowed one of Lydia's and John's tents and other camping gear before they left the ranch. Magnus has had to cancel the hotel reservations he had made before leaving New York since they had unexpectedly had to stay at the ranch longer than planned. It was a busy time of the year and the hotels and inns near or around the parks have already been fully booked. Camping was the next best option especially since they had planned to have an early morning start to watch the sunrise at one of the lookout points. 

"Are you absolutely sure you want to camp?" Alec asked Magnus when they arrived at the reception office. "Because we can still try to find a hotel. Even if we have to drive outside the park." 

"I'll be fine." Magnus assured him, leaning on the counter while they waited for the attendant. "It's one night. I'm not delicate. I can rough it." He cupped Alec's face and rubbed his thumb gently on his cheek. "Besides, we're already here. And you need to sleep soon."

"Okay." Alec shrugged. "Up to you." He took Magnus' hand to his and kissed it before setting it down. While they waited, Alec sent a quick text to Izzy to let her know where they were staying. Magnus had stayed by the counter perusing through one of the brochures.

_< From: Izzy>_  
_\--picture attachment--_  
_That's great. Now what is this????!!!!_

Attached to her message is a screenshot of Magnus' Instagram page. Trust his sister to already be following probably all of Magnus' social media accounts. It was a picture of the two of them. Magnus had jumped on Alec for a piggyback, his arms around Alec, hands resting on Alec's chest, Alec's hands circled back around Magnus' thighs to keep him steady. Magnus' had his chin on Alec's shoulder and both of them were smiling. It was taken by a friendly tourist when they were at Lipan point earlier that day, with the view of the Grand Canyon right behind them. 

On the caption Magnus had written:  
_Most handsome mule at the #GrandCanyon. ;) #OrIsItStubbornAss #besttimeever #adventure #mine_

Alec's eyes focused on the word 'mine.' He couldn't suppress his grin. He knew Magnus has been posting many of the pictures during their trip, but he had never really checked to see which ones he had uploaded. He quickly opened the Instagram app on his phone which showed a number of notifications. He scrolled through to see the pictures Magnus had posted. There were some of him with the different sceneries they have passed by. Magnus had tagged him on those but he never bothered to look. During their trip it was either him taking a picture of Magnus or vice versa. Never together. Until now. Alec had realised that this was one of two pictures of him and Magnus together. The other one being this morning's selfie in the car. 

Alec owned social media accounts, mostly to promote his photography. Most of the content was of nature or samples of his prints. Even his profile picture was that of a deer in the snow taken during one of his trips. Simon, Izzy's fiance, managed his website and had insisted that social media was a good promotion strategy. He had never posted a picture of a person on his page, let alone his. He looked at their picture on Magnus' page again. There was already a comment from Izzy and there were 'likes' from several others he didn't recognize. Magnus had a lot of followers. Alec stopped to read one from Catarina which only said: "Details please. Call me ASAP."

Alec read through more comments then went back to the picture. He stared at it for a while, unaware that he was still grinning. Then he clicked on the 'regram' button.

_< From: Izzy>_  
_Did you really just repost a picture of you and Magnus on Instagram?_

_< From: Izzy>_  
_You know how to do that?????!!!!!!_

_< From: Jace>_  
_Alec, I think someone hacked your IG. More importantly, who is that?_

_< From: Izzy>_  
_WHO ARE YOU???? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BROTHER????_

_< From: Simon>_  
_Just letting you know Izzy is jumping around the house screaming. Also, your new man looks hot. I mean, I'm not attracted to him. Oh what the hell. He's hot._

_< From: Clary>_  
_Jace is dead because of your post. FYI. Also, you two look adorable!_

_< From: Max>_

_Hey mule. Nice backpack. Story soon._

_< From: Lydia>_  
_#mine? Looks like you're not the only one staking claim. Say Hi to Magnus from me and John._

"Good news?" Magnus stepped up beside him, a map of the camp site in hand.

Alec shook his head, ignoring the texts from his siblings and friends. Knowing them, they had already gossiped about him and Magnus since day one. He'll leave it to Izzy to explain. Or let them all wait until he sees them again. He put his phone in his back pocket. "Just siblings." He said, grinning. Magnus' brows knit, confused. "Are we ready to go?" Alec asked, changing the subject.

"Done and dusted." Magnus waved the piece of paper in front of him - the map of the campsite. They walked back to the car and drove to the camping grounds. They found a nice, secluded clearing in the middle of a group of trees. Alec unloaded the camping gear from the trunk and started to set up the tent beside the Impala. By the time they had finished setting up camp and washing up, they were already both exhausted. They lay on their backs, unmoving, and just staring at the ceiling of their tent.

“Alexander?” Magnus asked. Alec responded with a sleepy ‘mmm.’

“Why photography? And why nature, wildlife?” Magnus asked, wondering.

“Honestly?” Alec replied. “Wildlife and sceneries because of Jurassic Park.” Magnus turned his head to look at Alec, brows knit and trying to decipher if he was joking or not. He was serious. “I saw the movie, and was intrigued by the dinosaurs, and the whole park in the movie.” Alec explained. “And then I found out more about animals, and watched Sir David Attenborough’s early works. And then I discovered more about photography. And that was that.” Alec answered.

Magnus smiled, content knowing he knew another thing about Alec. He would have laughed, he would have asked more questions. Alec would have loved to answer them. Probably. But he was exhausted. Both of them were. They both closed their eyes and promptly fell asleep

\------*****--------

Alec woke with a shiver from the cold of the morning. He could already hear hushed voices from other early risers in the other parts of the camp. There was a rumbling of an engine, which he had assumed was one of the RVs, but it had soon faded away, probably driving off to continue on their journey. He felt Magnus stir from behind him, burying his face at the nape of Alec's neck and pulling him closer into a tighter embrace. He had remembered the first morning he had woken up with Magnus wrapped around him. A lot less tighter but clung nonetheless. They had barely known each other then but Alec had already been interested, intrigued. Hell, that morning he had almost kissed Magnus if he wasn't able to stop himself. The memory brought a smile to his lips and it widened into a grin. Because now, he doesn't have to stop himself.

"Five more minutes." Magnus mumbled, his warm breath but a wisp on Alec's skin sending a different kind of shiver throughout his body. Alec was certain Magnus was negotiating with himself more than talking to Alec.

Alec turned around and lay on his back, bringing his arm up and under Magnus' head. Magnus protested with a groan, and hitched one leg over Alec's one. Alec let out a little chuckle and kissed Magnus' hair. "Five more minutes." He assured him. Alec closed his eyes and savoured the feeling of holding Magnus in his arms. How can this be so new yet feel so right? Since they had met, everything about Magnus had felt right. Alec had never wanted to be with anyone more than he does with Magnus. 

The five minutes had turned to thirty, before Magnus finally opened one bleary eye and then the other. It was still dark outside when they started getting ready. Alec knew he wasn't a morning person but was impressed by how much Magnus tried to function and help with clearing their campsite. They managed to enjoy a cup each of morning coffee before driving towards Yaki point where they planned to catch the sunrise.

There were three or four other small groups of tourists who had woken up early just like them. Each group had found themselves a secluded spot to watch the view. Magnus sat on the flat surface of one of the rocks watching Alec set up the camera. He had the blanket wrapped around him with a mug of coffee clasped tightly between his hands. Alec walked towards him and tested the camera remote to make sure that it worked from where they were sitting. He walked back to the camera and checked the photos before walking back and finally sitting down his back to Magnus, and Magnus' legs on either side of him. Magnus wrapped the blanket around both of them, Alec relaxing into Magnus' chest, as they both ate sandwiches for breakfast, waiting for the sunrise.

Once the sun had risen and they were satisfied with the pictures they took, they packed up and drove to the other lookout points. They had spent most of the morning exploring the other parts of the Canyon they weren't able to go to the day before. After lunch, they finally drove out of the Grand Canyon and first headed towards Flagstaff, detouring through wooded scenic drive of the I-180 to see Humphrey's Peak then back again on the I-40 to reach their next destination in Lake Mead in Nevada where they had planned to stay overnight. 

"Really? Roadkill Café?" Magnus stood by the car at the parking lot looking at the sign of the establishment they had just parked into. It was already late afternoon with all the stops they had made so they decided to have a short break. Alec needing to stretch his legs and get his caffeine fix. He had turned off the I-40 into the Historic Route 66.

"They might have nice food." Alec shrugged. "Freshly scraped off the highway." He kidded. Magnus gave him a look of disgust then shivered but followed Alec inside the café anyway.

Magnus sat in one of the corner booths waiting for the waitress, while Alec went to the toilet. Magnus had ordered them both a cup of coffee and some pie. He'd sent a quick text to Cat for an update, then scrolled through all the pictures he had taken. His photo gallery was quickly getting filled with photos of him and Alec. He read through the comments on his Instagram. He had gained new followers by way of the Lightwood siblings and a few of Alec's friends. And it was a great feeling to know that his own group of friends and Alec's were bonding over them on social media. The 100+ notifications on the 'mule' photo he posted of him and Alec were an ongoing thread of conversation between his friends and Alec's siblings (mostly Izzy) and his friends - Lydia among them.

He was about to reply to one of Raphael's comments when Raphael's number appeared on the screen.

"Hello, Raphael." Magnus answered chirpily. "This is a surprise. You miss me-"

"Si. Si. I miss you." Raphael cut him off. "That’s not why I'm calling." Raphael said hurriedly. Magnus sat up straighter, alarmed from the tone of his friend's voice.

"Tell me you're already close to L.A." Raphael stated. "Have you checked your emails?"

"I haven't had a chance. Raphael, what's going on?" Magnus asked, his heart starting to race.

"I spoke to Elias just now." Raphael started to explain. "He said your audition has been moved to early morning tomorrow instead of next Tuesday. Something about a change in production schedule." 

"What?" Magnus perused through his emails quickly, alarmed as he looked for the email. He had not had a chance to check with all the activities they have been doing. In all honesty, he had not thought about his audition, not really, even before they got to the ranch. He read through the email quickly. It was sent less than two days ago. He had heard of some production companies changing schedules on short notice. "Damn it." Magnus swore under his breath. He pit his phone back to his ear. "Raphael, I just read it. Thanks for letting me know." Magnus had tried hard to keep his nerves under control.

"Are you going to make it?" Raphael asked. "I'm sorry. I would have called you sooner, had I known." Magnus shook his head, feeling slightly guilty at the apologetic sound of his friend's voice.

"No. It's alright. You didn't know." Magnus said. "I'll think of something." Magnus bit his lip. "I have to go." Magnus said a quick goodbye and hung up, just as Alec approached their table.

"You okay?" Alec asked, concerned when he saw the worried look on Magnus' face. 

Magnus shook his head, half of his attention was focused on problem-solving this dilemma. He read through the email again, Alec waiting patiently for him to explain. Magnus barely noticed the waitress bring their food until he saw Alec slide the coffee in front of him. He quickly checked any bus routes or airports nearby to see if he can get to L.A. earlier without inconveniencing Alec. Magnus was down on his luck. The bus routes were either fully booked or would arrive there after the call time. The flights were pretty similar. Either that or they would have to floor it to the airport for him to make check-in. Driving was the best and fastest option he had.

"My audition has been moved to tomorrow morning. Call time is seven a.m." Magnus picked up his coffee and took a hurried sip, his brows knit. He looked up at Alec. "Is it alright if we skip Lake Mead and go straight to L.A.? I checked for bus times and flights but none of them fit."

Alec looked at his watch. "It's just close to five o'clock now. So we should get there around or just after midnight. If there are no delays."

Magnus nodded, the cogs in his brain turning as he tried to figure out what to do. "Can we?" He asked. "It will give me just enough time to practice my routine. I'll just have to pull an all-nighter. But it means you'll have to be driving more and we'll have to give Nevada a miss."

Alec gave him a reassuring smile. "Magnus, it's okay. I've driven longer before. At night. Six hours is nothing. And Nevada can wait."

"Thank you." Magnus said. He felt slightly relieved but his heart still raced. They quickly finished their snack, and left immediately. Destination: Los Angeles.

\-------******----------

Alec went back to the I-40 and kept their speed to the maximum he can get away with on the highway. Magnus had remained quiet in the car. He had kept his eyes closed to picture his routine. Obviously, he could not practice the whole routine in the car, but he would practice the hand movements, without disturbing Alec's driving. It was still more important that they get there safe. This was the quietest ride they had taken during this trip, save for the music playing in the background on Magnus' iPod. He was impressed that Alec had not thrown it out the window considering Magnus played the same music over and over again to memorise the beat.

They were ten miles out of the town of Fenner when the traffic on the highway traffic had suddenly slowed, congesting almost to a stop, which was unusual. There were no large cities nearby and it was already well past rush hour. The delay did not help steady Magnus' nerves at all. An hour had passed and they barely moved half a mile. Another half an hour and the traffic came to a standstill. Some cars had even moved to the side of the road to rest. A lot of people had gotten out of their cars and chatting to other drivers.

Alec stepped out of the car and talked to the driver of the truck parked beside the Impala. He returned a few minutes later. It had turned out there were two trucks that have crashed on the highway a few hours before Magnus and Alec got there, essentially blocking both sides each way. A few other motorists have been involved and it was taking emergency services a while to clear the road. The good news was, there didn't seem to be any casualties. The estimate was around another hour before they can get traffic to move again.

Magnus covered his face with his hands and screamed, his voice coming out muffled. It was already past nine in the evening. “Of course. Of course there's a crash on the highway. Just as we're in a hurry.” He shouted frustrated in the car. 

“Looks like we're going to be here a while.” Alec said. He put his arm around Magnus and rubbed his shoulder in hopes of comforting him. They had checked for other roads that they can detour to but each one they found would take them longer to get to their destination. Alec didn't want to risk their safety by taking any rural roads especially in the desert at night. The best way was for them to stay put and wait for the highway to clear again.

Magnus buried his face at the crook of Alec's neck and groaned his frustration. “Maybe I should just forget about the audition.” He said dejectedly. "I mean, we might not even make it there on time. And I still have to practice my routine."

Alec bent down slightly to look Magnus in the eye. "Do you really mean that? Give up on the audition?" 

Magnus straightened up on his seat and sighed. "No." He admitted. "This audition is supposed to be my first project outside of ballroom dance competition. And Jem helped me get the audition to get Pandemonium's name out. I just…" He bit his lip then let out another frustrated groan, fists clenched. "Camille told me I was going to be nothing when I ended the partnership, the relationship. And it really affected me, my confidence. That's why I just focused on teaching classes at the studio. And with Mom getting sick it was the right thing to do at the time." He shook his head again.

"This was my first step to change after the shit year I've had last year. I know it's small. And this is going to sound so shallow and petty. But I don't want to be just known as Camille's dance partner forever. I am going to be something outside of her. And I am going to succeed even without that… Lying, cheating, evil conniving BITCH!" He poured all of his frustration and anger on that last word. He had never told anyone about what she had said. Not even to his closest friends. He knew it wasn't a good idea to keep it to himself, but with everything that was happening with his mother, he buried those feelings until it had started to eat up his confidence. Magnus leaned back, his head hanging limply on the backrest of the passenger seat, his eyes closed.

"Then I'll get you there." Alec said after a period of silence. Magnus opened his eyes and looked at Alec, his eyes were wide and bright and his shoulders squared. Alec had his fists clenched as if ready to fight whatever the universe has just thrown at them. He had on the most encouraging, determined and supportive face Magnus has ever seen. The only other person he has seen that expression from was his mother. His mother's words of support had always given him courage. And somehow, Alec's words sparked courage in him, too. 

Magnus sat up. "How?" He asked. The logical part of his brain dangled the fact that they were still stuck in the middle of a traffic standstill.

Alec looked to the front, to the cars outside. There was no change. If anything, there were more people outside their cars and some had gathered in groups. He looked back at Magnus. "Practice your routine. Here. Now."

"What?"

Alec pointed to Magnus' iPod. "You've got the music." He pointed outside. "You've got the space." Then he pointed at everything and threw his hands up in the air when he couldn't find anything specific to point at. "And you've got the time. We're going to be stuck here a while. Might as well." Alec quickly got out of the car, Magnus following suit, being carried away by Alec's energy, until they stood facing each other in front of the car. "Well?" Alec waited.

Magnus shook his head, chuckling. He threw both hands up in the air and shrugged. "Okay. Why the hell not? I'm not doing anything anyway."

Alec beamed, stepping forward to kiss him on the forehead. "That's the spirit." Alec rubbed his hands up and down Magnus' arms. "You get started, I'll be right back." Then he ran off towards the front of the cue, probably to get an update on the traffic jam.

Magnus looked around and walked to the side of the Impala, closer to the shoulder of the road. He put his earphones in, closed his eyes and pictured his routine. He replayed it in his head, as he waited for the music to start. 

When Alec returned, a small crowd had gathered to watch Magnus dancing. Magnus did not seem to notice. The crowd was silently watching as he moved. Alec walked to the front slowly, careful not to disturb Magnus' concentration. Alec took his phone out of his pocket and started to record a video. 

Magnus' eyes were focused, closing every now and then feeling each step. His fluid movements along with the light from the Impala created a spectacular silhouette, with the light seeming to wrap around him, dancing in sync with each motion. Somehow, Magnus was moving in a different but equally beautiful way he did that morning at the lake.

It was already close to midnight when the traffic began to move. Magnus had had a few rests in between, even having to change his shirt as he was wet with sweat from all the dancing.

"Now you can sleep." Alec told him as he started to drive, following the car in front of them. "I'll get you there."

Magnus chuckled weakly. He was already exhausted, despite his attempts to keep awake. He had used up a lot of his energy. "What about you? You need to rest, too."

"I'll be fine. I got this." Alec re-assured him. It was the last thing Magnus heard, before he drifted off to sleep. The music and his routine still playing in his head, even in his dreams.

\----------*******------------

"Magnus." He heard Alec's voice and felt himself shaken lightly. Magnus opened his eyes, rubbing one eye as he woke himself up. He was greeted with Alec's beautiful smile and the smell of coffee, the warmth of the drink pressed into his hands.

"Where are we?" Magnus asked as he sipped his coffee, still willing his brain to wake up. The sun had already risen and it was already bright out.

"We're here." Alec pointed to the building in front of them. It was the studio where the auditions were being held.

Magnus sat up suddenly, now finally awake, and in a slight panic. "What time is it?"

"It's six o'clock." Alec told him. "You have time." He handed Magnus a Sausage and Egg McMuffin. "Sorry you'll have to settle for McDonald's. It was the closest one I could find open this early in the morning. Unless you wanted Dunkin' Donuts for breakfast." He pointed behind him. "Because that's where I got the coffee. I can run back and get some."

Magnus shook his head and set his coffee down on the dashboard then took the burger from Alec. "This is fine. Thank you." He unwrapped the burger and started eating.

Alec pointed to a door on the side of the building. "I spoke to the guard on duty. He said you can use the showers to freshen up before the audition."

"You spoke to him and he just agreed to let me use the facilities?" Magnus asked, dubious. 

"I may have slipped him a twenty." Alec grinned into his cup as he took a sip. "Now don't let my hard-earned money go to waste." 

Magnus quickly ate the rest of his burger, and took a couple of sips of his coffee. "You are my guardian angel." He gave Alec a quick kiss on the lips and darted out of the car, grabbed his things and got ready. 

When he returned, there were already a couple of people arriving for the auditions. Alec was leaning on the car, phone in hand. Magnus had assumed he was texting his sister. Magnus tidied his things in the car then walked to Alec.

"You don't have to wait for me." Magnus said. "You haven't slept yet. You need to rest." Magnus said, cupping Alec's face with his hand.

Alec shook his head. "I'll be fine. I'll wait." He rested his forehead on Magnus', taking Magnus' hand and lacing their fingers. "I can always sleep in the car if I need to." He cocked his head slightly, using his chin to point to the door. "Now go rock their socks off. Or something."

Magnus laughed heartily. "Or something. I'll go do that." He pressed his lips to Alec's chastely. "I'll see you later." Alec responded with another kiss.

Another hour passed before the actual auditions started. Having been one of the early arrivals, Magnus was the seventh on the list. As his number neared his heart had started to race. He hadn't felt this nervous since his audition to the academy. He took several deep breaths to calm his nerves. It didn't work so he got up and jumped a couple of times, swinging his hands to loosen up. And then finally his number was called. 

Magnus walked across the floor of the basketball court and presented himself in front of the casting crew. He had faced far more intimidating judges at competitions but somehow, this was more nerve-wracking. He introduced himself and spoke a little of his background, while they perused through his resumé.

Then the music started. Magnus took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Then started to move. With each strong and fierce beat, he remembered the past year - the anger and the sadness that he felt then he let them go. When the music played a light-hearted beat he was reminded of meeting Alec, of their journey. And when the music mellowed, he remembered his mother's smiling face, her kind eyes, and the way she clapped excitedly and proudly at every one of his performances. He was reminded of how she danced in the kitchen when she was cooking. She was the first one to teach him the art. Memories of them dancing in the living room flooded his mind. It brought a tear to his eyes but a smile on his face. She was his first dance partner. She had helped shape who he was and who he is now. It wasn't Camille. It was his mother. And she was still helping, and guiding him now. He had imagined her dancing with him right then and there.

When the music finished, Magnus had tears in his eyes, but he felt light. And blissful. Like he had found himself again. He wiped his tears and his sweat away and bowed. It was a force of habit. During competitions, he always bowed to the judges after each performance. 

\-------*******---------

Magnus ran towards Alec, slamming into him, his arms wrapping around Alec's neck and kissing him full on the mouth. Alec had to lean on the car with both elbows to steady himself, each hand on Magnus' waist as he responded to the kiss.

"I got in!" Magnus exclaimed excitedly as soon as he pulled away from Alec. "Well, I could still get cut during final rehearsals but I got in." He waved the piece of paper in front of Alec. "We start next week."

"That is wonderful!" Alec said proudly. "I knew you could do it!" He smiled softly at Magnus, bringing his hand up, tracing Magnus' jaw slowly with his index finger.

Magnus grinned. "All thanks to you." He said and pulled Alec in for another kiss, his fingers carding through Alec's hair, his tongue darting into Alec's mouth. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus tighter, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Magnus pulled back when he heard Alec moan sinfully, Alec chasing after his lips wanting more. "We should stop before we get carried away." Magnus said, but pressed his body closer to Alec.

"Huh?" Alec responded, eyes glassy, and still very much out of it. Magnus laughed. He may not have been able to stump Alec at the Grand Canyon but he definitely made him speechless just now.

Magnus wiped what he initially thought was sweat, dripping down Alec's cheek. Surely their kiss wasn't that hot. "Why is your hair wet?" Magnus asked when he finally saw the source. Now that he looked at it, Alec was wearing different clothes from when he saw him before the audition.

"Oh yeah. That." Alec ran his fingers through the back of his hair sheepishly - partly to get rid of the excess water. "I slipped the guard another twenty to let me use the shower. I didn't want to be asleep when you finished your audition. So i thought a shower will wake me up."

Magnus buried his face in Alec's chest and let out a happy groan before looking up at Alec. He placed his palms on each of Alec's cheeks and pulled them in, making Alec's lips pucker. "You are unreal." He pecked Alec's already puckered lips, before circling his arms around Alec's neck.

"Someone up there must be watching out for you. Sending you an angel like me." Alec said grinning smugly. 

"Don't push it." Magnus chuckled as he untangled himself from Alec.

"What?" Alec asked, feigning nonchalance, intertwining Magnus' fingers with his. "Earlier this morning you said I was your angel. I'm merely repeating what you said." He followed Magnus to the passenger side of the car.

Magnus opened the door and turned around. "Yes, yes. Okay. I said it." Magnus rolled his eyes, jokingly. "Now where to next, cherub?" 

"Cherub?" Alec scrunched his nose, frowned then shook his head. "Nope." He let go of Magnus' hand, stepping backwards.

"What?" Magnus asked, grinning. "It still means angel. Kind of. Tiny angel. Cute, tiny angel, like you." His teasing gaze followed as Alec walked around to the other side of the car.

"There is nothing about me that's tiny." Alec commented as they both got in the car. Alec turned red when he realised what he'd just said, especially after catching Magnus biting his lower lip and looking amusedly at Alec's crotch and then back at his eyes again. Alec changed his mind, shrugged and decided there was nothing embarrassing at all about what he'd just said. 

\---------*******----------

They spent the day leisurely exploring Los Angeles. First they went to the LA Brea Tar Pits. After lunch, they drove to Runyon Canyon and hiked some of the trails there. And just around mid-afternoon, they headed to Griffith's Observatory. It was one of the best lookout points to see the Hollywood Sign.

They walked the Mt Hollywood Trail from the car park up to the famed sign. It was a short three-mile walk. And compared to the others they had done on their trip, this was one of the easiest. They had taken their time with their hike, walking hand-in-hand in comfortable silence.

Magnus slumped down on a big rock and looked up at the sign. It was one of the points that would take them closest, and give them the clearest view of the sign on this trail. Alec sat beside him, aware that Magnus had been unusually quiet since they pulled up at the observatory.

"It's the last on her list." Magnus said after a while. He looked at Alec, his eyes watering but he didn't cry. "This is the last one with a big red star on her list." He rested his head on Alec's shoulder and looked at the sign again. Alec put an arm around Magnus' shoulder and pulled him close. Magnus shifted closer and circled an arm around Alec's waist, letting himself be comforted. 

"You know at the lake at Lydia's and John's I danced for her. And then at the audition I danced with her." Magnus said, and looked at Alec again, smiling but his tears rolled down his cheek. "She was the one who taught me how to dance." He inhaled deeply, wiped his tears away and breathed out slowly. He smiled again, widely, his eyes twinkling. "I'm really glad I was able to do that performance. And do this trip for her." He placed each hand gently on Alec's chest. "And I couldn’t have done it without you. I was just a random hitchhiker yet you've given me so much. So thank you. Really, really thank you."

Alec wiped away a stray tear from Magnus' cheek. "You're right. You were a random hitchhiker." Alec said, smiling kindly. "But the gratitude goes both ways." Magnus' brows knit, confused. Alec chuckled. "Had your mom not made that list, had you not decided to take this trip and that wrong turn, then I wouldn't have been able to meet you." He looked up to the sky. "Thank you, Mrs Bane." They both chuckled, Alec kissing Magnus on the forehead. Magnus closed his eyes and sent a silent prayer to his mother, thanking her for the same. Had she not planned this trip, then he may never have met Alec. He would never have felt this happiness. Even from beyond the grave, she was helping and guiding him. 

"Thanks, mom." Magnus whispered.

\------------********-------------

“Can we have another look at Tesla’s coil?” Magnus asked as soon as they returned to the carpark at Griffith's Observatory. His mood had been more pensive during their walk back from their hike. Alec had a feeling it was a delaying tactic.

"Okay." Alec responded, a step behind Magnus as the latter walked towards the structure. They had seen it earlier when they arrived, along with the other exhibits at the museum. They spent another forty five minutes at the Observatory, until Magnus was ready to leave. 

They sat at the carpark at Venice Beach just as the sun was setting. Magnus had his mother's urn clutched close to him. Alec sat quietly in the car with him. He had attempted to leave when they first arrived, but Magnus stopped him. Magnus didn't cry, he didn't sob. In fact he didn’t make any sound apart from the occasional sniff. But his eyes were red, and puffy, and silent tears flowed. Finally, he nodded. "I'm ready." He said softly. His voice didn't shake, it was steady. But somehow, that was the loudest that he could muster.

Hand-in-hand they walked barefoot on the sand, towards the water, both their pants legs rolled up to their knees. Magnus opened the urn and slowly poured his mother's ashes out. "Bye, mom." Magnus said softly as he stood up and leant on Alec for support. Alec put his arm around Magnus' waist, letting the latter rest his head on his shoulder as they watched the waves drifted the ashes off outwards towards the sea.

\------------********--------------

It was around half an hour drive from Venice Beach to the Hollywood Hills where Jem's house was located. Since his friend was currently (temporarily) based in Toronto for work, Magnus had volunteered to house sit for him for the duration of his stay in Los Angeles. The house was in a quiet neighbourhood, and it was at the end of a cul-de-sac, hidden from the main roads.

Magnus fished out the keys from the bottom of his backpack and opened the door. "Come on in." Magnus hurried inside and headed straight for the panel to disable the alarm, dropping his backpack on to the floor as he punched in the numbers. Alec followed suit, pulling in Magnus' suitcase, and closing the door behind him. It was an open plan kitchen-dining and living room. 

"Would you like something to drink?" Magnus asked, and walking to the fridge and opening it. "Jem has -" He looked at the nearly empty fridge. "- water. I should have expected that." He grabbed a water bottle and placed them on the kitchen counter. He poured the water into two glasses then walked over to the couch where Alec was sitting. Magnus was sure Jem had something alcoholic somewhere but he couldn't be bothered to look for them at the moment. If he wasn't so tired, he would have laughed at himself for de-prioritising alcohol.

They both sat slouched on the couch, Alec's arm over the backrest with Magnus leaning against him, both their feet stretched out in front of them. It was one of those large L-shaped sofas, it could be classified as a child's bed but with a backrest. It had almost accommodated even Alec's large frame, and he's more than six-feet in height. Magnus snaked his arm into the triangle space create by Alec's back and the back of the couch.

"You're very quiet." Magnus said shifting to his side slightly so that he can look at Alec.

"Just tired. I guess." Alec answered, smiling. 

Magnus sat up. "Sorry. You must want to drive to your sister's place so you can rest." Magnus felt guilty only just now realising that Alec hasn't actually slept having driven all night to get him to his audition. And then Magnus dragged him around L.A. so that they can finish his mother's list. Alec had never once complained or looked tired during the day. 

Alec shook his head. "We're a day early. So she's out to dinner for a business meeting." He shifted in his seat, pulling his shoulders back slightly and then relaxed. "Besides this couch is too comfortable. I'm alright to stay here for a while if that's okay with you." He added.

"If that's okay with you." Magnus quoted Alec, then leaned down to kiss him softly on the lips. "Of course it's okay with me." Magnus rolled his eyes, his other arm, circling around Alec's waist from the front, ending up half-draped over Alec. 

It was a strange feeling being in a house to themselves and not a hotel. And they didn't have to get up early the next day to drive somewhere or go on a hike. Their journey had come to an end, they were already in L.A. And with all the things that happened, especially in the past 24 hours, Magnus had not really thought about what they will do when this trip had ended. They spoke briefly about it a couple of days ago. That they would continue to see each other when they both return to New York. But what about now?

He knew Alec was going to stay in L.A. at least until Monday. But that was the extent of their plans. Magnus' audition was successful. He has to stay in L.A. for at least another week until the video shoot is done. That was going to be around two weeks before they can get together again in New York. But Magnus was not ready for this adventure to end just yet. And he had begun to get that feeling of dread everyone gets every Sunday or after having returned from a long holiday. When one realises that the weekend, the vacation is over and that Monday is just around the corner, and the work week - reality - starts again.

"When do you drive back to New York?" Magnus asked. He had to ask. In hopes that Alec was going to stay longer than he originally thought.

"Well," Alec started. "I was going to drive back on Monday after the opening." Magnus' heart sank. "But, Jace is here on break before his MMA training starts. So I won’t leave until around Friday or Saturday. We haven’t seen each other much in the past three months.”

Magnus' eyes lit up. Although Magnus will probably start rehearsing next week. It was still a week of him and Alec in the same city. Far easier to meet up than if they were in different states. "Friday? Really?" He asked. Alec nodded, chuckling. "So we have time to go on a second date? Or a third?"

"Don't you want to see how the first one goes on Sunday first before you plan the next ones?" Alec asked.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Magnus answered confidently. "I'm an amazing date, too." Magnus winked.

Alec laughed aloud. "Who's sure of himself now?"

Magnus shrugged. "I've always been confident. Just not with outdoor activities." He admitted, raising both eyebrows up and down.

"Oh, so you're confident with indoor activities then?" Alec said sitting upright, scooping Magnus' legs over his own, twisting both of them slightly. Magnus circled his arms around Alec's neck and let himself be lowered down to the couch.

"I am." Magnus grins widely. "Would you like a preview?" He asked, pulling Alec to him.

"I would like that." Alec answered, smiling, before their lips crashed together, at first soft and gentle. Magnus suckled on Alec's bottom lip before shifting to the top. His tongue flicked out briefly, licking Alec's bottom lip, as if asking permission. Alec more than willing, opened his mouth and let their tongues wrestle, both of them letting out a sultry moan.

Magnus savoured the sweet taste of Alec's mouth, Alec's strong arms wrapped around him. They had another week together. Another week of this adventure. He will take it for now. And after that video shoot is over. Their forever can finally start.

\-----------********-----------

Magnus awoke, his face resting on a firm, warm shirtless chest, strong arms wrapped around him. He spied a red spot just below Alec's collar bone and smiled to the memory of how it got there, and Alec's reaction to it. While they didn't go all the way last night, it was still a hot and heavy make out session, both of them leaving several marks on each other. He couldn't remember anything else from last night. They clearly both fell asleep on the couch. What was that again about last night being the first one where they weren't going to sleep in the same suburb? 

His lips spread into a wide grin as he slowly lifted his head to look up, chin grazing on Alec's chest. It looked too inviting, so he pressed his lips gently on the soft skin, slowly trailing up. But he couldn't help it, so his soft kisses turned to light bites, his teeth gently nibbling on Alec's collar bone, then up to his neck, his pulse point, the line of his jaw and then to Alec's earlobe.

"Good morning, Alexander." Magnus whispered. He was getting too used to this. Waking up in Alec's arms. He wasn't complaining.

Alec grinned, one eye still closed, and the other peeking at Magnus. "Can I be woken up like that from now on?" Alec asked.

"You could but I very rarely wake up earlier than you do." Magnus said. Alec was an early riser. Magnus could count on one hand on how many times during their trip he had woken up before Alec. 

"We need to do something about that." Alec suggested.

"So you're going to start waking up later?" Magnus asked.

Alec shook his head. "No. You'll have to start waking up earlier."

"Hmmmm, no. I don't think so." Magnus retorted then yelped when Alec suddenly flipped their positions over. Alec now on top of him. "You can't persuade me." Magnus joked, nuzzling the tip of his nose to Alec's. 

"I can try." Alec grinned then leaned in kissing Magnus once, twice, three times. Each kiss lingering longer than the next, before he started trailing kisses down Magnus' neck. Magnus giggled, eyes half closed at the pleasure of the light suckle from Alec's lips on his pulse point, a quick shiver passed through his body at the ticklish feel of Alec's stubble on his skin. He bent his head up and to the side, to allow Alec more access and his eyes drifted to the clock.

"It's not actually morning." Magnus said, his body shaking a little from the laughter at the realisation that he hadn't woken up early.

Alec looked up to see the clock on the wall. It was already five minutes to two in the afternoon. They had both slept in well into the day. Apparently both of them had been more tired from the day before than they had originally thought.

Both their stomachs grumbled, forcing both of them to get up and get ready for whatever is left of their day. They ate at a café close to Jem's apartment then decided to visit Madame Tussaud's wax museum in Hollywood.

They still ended up spending the rest of the day together, and didn't return to Jem's house until well after dark. Magnus inserted the key to unlock the door but didn't open it. He turned around to find Alec standing very close to him, practically pinning him to the door.

"You're not coming in tonight." Magnus stated. While he would have preferred for them to spend yet another night together, he also knew that Alec had siblings to see. This whole trip had forced them to be together 24/7, and Magnus even got an extra night out of it. It was time to trial if he can survive one night without Alec. Absence makes the heart grow fonder and all that. Besides, knowing that they were going to see each other on their first date, in less than 24 hours, made him giddy and excited. This situation now was more similar to real life. It wasn't a road trip, it wasn't a vacation. And it was a glimpse of what it would be like when they both returned home. Magnus was looking forward to it.

"Oh?" Alec asked, stepping forward, placing each hand on Magnus' waist.

Magnus swallowed, looking up at Alec, who had closed the distance even further. "I need my beauty sleep." Magnus said confidently. Magnus leaned against the door, to give himself some breathing space. Alec was too close and it was getting distracting. "You see I have this hot date tomorrow. And I need to look my best."

“What do you know? I have a hot date tomorrow, too." Alec stated, stepping back, but his hands still on Magnus' waist. He understood what Magnus was trying to convey.

"Although, I have to say, today was already kind of a date." 

Magnus chuckled. "I think this whole trip was already kind of a date." Magnus added. Alec nodded in agreement then leaned in to capture Magnus' lips in a chaste kiss.

"I'll pick you up around six tomorrow night." Alec said once their lips parted.

"Okay." Magnus said, licking his lips, revelling in the remnants of their kiss. They both stood there, grinning, staring into each other's eyes. Neither of them moving or making any attempt to leave. "You have to go."

"Yup. I am." Alec answered but still didn't move. "I'm driving right now. To my sister's apartment. Leaving this instant." He still stood there, perhaps even moving closer to Magnus rather than farther. Magnus wasn't protesting either.

Alec bit his lower lip and it was all Magnus needed before he grabbed the back of Alec's neck and pulled him in for a deep, hot kiss, his tongue sliding in deep into Alec's mouth, dancing with Alec's own. Alec, taken by surprise, grabbed each side of the door frame to steady himself.

Magnus pushed Alec back to break the kiss, turned the door knob behind him, opened the door and stepped inside quickly. "Goodnight, Alexander." He said grinning before he closed the door, and leaned on it, trying to steady his heart. 

He heard Alec chuckle after a few beats. "I'm gonna get you back for that." Alec said from the other side of the door. "Goodnight, Magnus." He said making Magnus smile. He heard Alec's footsteps fade away and not long after a rumble of the engine.

Magnus stifled his excitement, until he could no longer contain the feeling. He hasn't felt this level of exhilaration over a date in a very long time. It was refreshing.

\------------********----------

Magnus had woken up early the next day, slightly sad that Alec was not next to him when he woke up, but quickly got over it when he remembered they had a date that night. Somehow, the feeling of Alec's lips still ghosted over his, bringing a smile to his face. He screamed into his pillow to let out this overwhelming feeling of excitement before he went about his day. It wasn't that he needed new clothes. The clothes he brought from New York were more than appropriate for the exhibit. And he could always raid Jem's suit wardrobe. They were around the same size. He had borrowed one of his penguin suits before, when they were younger. But this was his first date in over a year. And more than that, it was with a very wonderful man. Magnus needed new clothes. 

He spent the day going around L.A. shopping. Alec had texted him several times and even called him to find out where he was. Magnus was deliberately being a tease and refused to tell him or see him until their date that night. Besides, while he was excited, he was also nervous. He couldn't explain why. He just was. It was already very clear that he and Alec liked - more than liked, he dared to think, at least on his part - each other. The feeling was mutual. There was nothing to worry about. But still, he felt nervous. He had less than eight hours. It was not enough time to shop for new clothes. He cursed himself for not thinking of shopping sooner. But then again, he was busy snogging his date, so he really had a good excuse for being distracted. 

He returned to Jem's house with just over an hour and a half to prepare before Alec came to pick him up. That was not enough time. In fact, it flew by. And before he knew it, the doorbell rang. Magnus stood in front of the mirror, smoothing over the suit he was wearing. He had settled for a classic black pants suit, a black button up shirt, a dark maroon blazer, and black leather dress shoes. He didn't wear much jewellery save for his ear cuff. He kept his eye-make up to a simple smokey-eye with just a light dusting of glitter. This was the most dressed up he had been since he had met Alec. He hoped the other man will like it.

Magnus ran downstairs, paused and took a breath to compose himself, before opening the front door. 

"Hey." Magnus greeted with a wide grin. He was greeted with the most beautiful sight. Alec was wearing a classic black suit with a black bow tie, his hair in a styled mess of which Magnus was sure Alec did not do by himself. He looked breath-taking, and sophisticated. Quite the opposite to his usual rugged look. Magnus mustered all of his self-control not to kiss Alec senseless again and rip off his elegant, and likely expensive suit. Not that the suit really made a difference on what Magnus had wanted to do. Rugged-looking Alec, suited up Alec, Magnus would have jumped his bones either way.

Alec smiled, holding up a white rose boutonniere that matched the one on his suit.

Magnus gasped in surprise. "I get a rose?" He asked excitedly. "Classy." He commented as he let Alec pin the boutonniere on his blazer.

"Much as I would like to take credit for this." Alec said. "It was all Izzy's idea. I didn't even know what these things were until this afternoon." Magnus laughed, admiring the rose on his lapel. He wasn't at all surprised at Alec's revelation. Alec lifted his chin up with his knuckle and kissed him lightly. "You look beautiful." He said softly.

"So do you." Magnus said smiling.

Alec smiled back and took Magnus' hand in his. "Ready to go?" Magnus nodded. He grabbed his keys and his wallet then locked the door. They walked to the car hand-in-hand.

\--------****-------

The drive to the Getty Villa was around an hour from where Magnus was staying. The Getty Centre, actually had two locations in Los Angeles. The Getty museum, which is located around the Brentwood neighbourhood, and the other - Getty Villa - was located along the Pacific Coast Highway. The Museum usually featured Western art from the Middle Ages, all the way up to the present day. National Geographic was able to make an arrangement with them to host exceptional and award-winning photographs of nature and wildlife. Some of Alec' photographs have been included. And it will be part of the collection for the next exhibit.

Alec handed the keys to the valet and walked with Magnus towards the party. As soon as they entered, Magnus felt like he was transported back to another time. The magnificent Roman architectural design of the building was a sight to behold. The photographs were lined up along the walls of the long corridor in the gardens. Fairy lights were hung up across and over the Pavillion. There was soft music playing in the background, drowned slightly by the quiet chatter of the guests.

"Alec!" A familiar woman's voice called to his companion. Both Magnus and Alec turned around to see Isabelle in a red, Grecian-inspired dress. Her jet black hair in a loose braid swept to the side, the tail end resting on her shoulder.

Alec greeted her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek before stepping aside. "This is Magnus. Magnus, this is Izzy." Alec said, his arm resting on the small of Magnus' back as he introduced them. 

"Nice to finally meet you in person, Isabelle." Magnus greeted her the same way as Alec did. "You look stunning."

"Thank you." Izzy curtsied. "I can say the same for you." She stepped back to look at Magnus from head-to-toe, a big smile on her face. "If I wasn't happily engaged, and you weren't with my brother, I'd definitely be hitting on you." She looked him up and down again in admiration. "So I understand why you're so smitten." She grinned at her brother.

Alec narrowed his eyes at her. "Of course. His looks. That's the only reason." He deadpanned. "He's eye candy. Nothing to do with his personality at all."

"How very sweet of you to refer to me as a trophy on our first date." Magnus stated, looking at him his face expressionless. Alec flashed him a toothy grin. "But then again, you're not so bad-looking yourself. I definitely don't mind parading you around." He grinned back. "I can clearly see this relationship lasting forever." Magnus commented, jokingly.

"Match made in heaven." Alec said kissing him on the forehead, his hand fully around Magnus' waist. "You're stuck with me now."

"Who are you?" Izzy wondered out loud, a smile on her lips but her brows knit together as she looked at her brother. She put both hands up. "Just to clarify. I'm liking this version of you. You're not grumpy nor broody in public. It's a good look." She looked at Magnus then back at Alec. "Please don't ever let him go." She told her brother frankly. Izzy had no qualms about hiding what she thought.

"I really don't intend to." Alec admitted - as frank as his sister - smiling at Magnus then at his sister. Magnus didn't know what to say, so he just smiled. How many people had gone on first dates, where there has already, basically been a declaration of commitment to the relationship even before the date has ended?

"So where are Simon and Jace?" Alec asked looking around to find his brother and his future brother-in-law. He hadn't seen them since he left Izzy's house earlier to go and pick up Magnus.

"Simon was pulled away by the curator of the Griffith's Observatory." Izzy replied. "They've been trying to get him to revamp their new website, among other things." Izzy's fiancé was in the IT industry and ran his own company. He developed and managed Alec's official website when Alec first started his photography career. It was his first project for his new company. Now he was sought after by some of the biggest companies. "And our dear brother Jace…" Izzy continued. "Developed a 'headache' - " she air quoted "- just as we were getting ready."

"He didn't use that excuse again just so he can stay home to play videogames, right?" Alec asked. Jace wasn't exactly fond of attending formal events like this.

"No, Alec. That's just you." She grinned, looking at Magnus. "I'll tell you about that later. It's much, much more hilarious to tell when he's not around." She explained, narrowing her eyes at Alec who just shook his head, chuckling at the memory. "Anyway, no. Clary flew in this afternoon from New York to surprise him. And they haven't seen each other in two days since he flew here. And the house is empty."

Alec nodded in understanding, he and his sister grinning and exchanging knowing looks. Magnus' brows creased, confused. He caught Alec's eye and nonverbally asked for an explanation.

"You know how I said he's an MMA fighter and his training is about to start?" Alec asked, Magnus nodded. "His trainor is very strict. He's not allowed to have sex until after the fight." Alec said in a hushed tone.

"Oh." Magnus whispered. "But isn't that restriction just for the night before the fight?" Magnus clarified.

"It probably is. But the fact that his trainor is Clary's stepfather might have something to do with the imposed abstinence." Izzy added, earning a laugh from his brother.

Izzy was soon called away by another guest, no doubt to network and promote her brother's work as well as her own management services. From what Magnus had heard from Alec, she was formidable in her field and he owed part of the success of his career to her. Alec never left his side during the night, despite having to talk to the other guests when they inquired about his work.

There were five of Alec's work included in the collection that night, all from a trip he did in Canada. There were more that were going to be part of the bigger collection once the gallery is fully open. 

It was nearing their second hour of the party, when a tall man with brown hair, and a rugged beard approached them. He was wearing a black suit with a red tie, and looked like he had just arrived to the party.

"Hodge!" Alec greeted the man, putting his champagne glass on a nearby ledge and hugged the man, each of them clapping the other on the back. They exchanged pleasantries then Alec introduced Hodge and Magnus to each other. Alec had explained that Hodge and he used to work together when Alec was still doing his master's degree.

"Now, Sorry to interrupt your date. But is it alright if I borrow Alec for five minutes?" Hodge asked.

Magnus grinned, flattered and amused that Hodge felt the need to ask for permission. He looked at Alec then at his inquirer. "Of course. Just promise to bring him back." Magnus kid.

Hodge nodded and walked towards a quieter section of the garden. Alec gave Magnus a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be right back." He said then followed Hodge out of the area.

Magnus looked around at the other photographs on the exhibit. Izzy had found him a few minutes later. 

"Having a fun night?" Izzy asked, sitting beside him on a chaise placed outside by the fountain. Magnus nodded. "Where's Alec?" She looked around, unsuccessfully.

"He's still talking to Hodge." Magnus said, sipping his drink. That was fifteen minutes ago.

"Oh. So Hodge did get here." Izzy commented to herself. "I think he's been trying to talk to Alec for days but kept getting called away." She reported. "Don't know what it's about though." She added. "I'm sorry my brother's been taken away. I know you're on a date."

Magnus chuckled, smiling genuinely. "It's alright." He assured her. "It's been fifteen minutes. I think I can manage. We've spent every day with each other for the past month. I think 15 minutes apart is okay." They both laughed. 

"Lydia has probably told you - " Izzy started.

"That your brother is different since he met me?" Magnus completed her sentence. "We've had that conversation, yes." Izzy grinned. Magnus took in a deep breath, and sighed contentedly. "The truth is your brother has changed me, too. He doesn't know it but he has done so much for me in the past month." He looked at her. "I discovered parts of myself, found out abilities, thought things, experienced things that I would never have done or known, had I not met him."

Izzy smiled. "Sounds like you two really are a match made in heaven."

It took Alec another twenty minutes before he returned to Magnus' side. It was a great opportunity to get to know Alec's sister. Alec wasn't kidding when he said she was formidable and fierce. And quite frank about everything, too. She had graduated top of her class in business school. She had majored in marketing but specialised in Public Relations. Apart from Alec, she also managed Jocelyn Fray who, Magnus knew to be a famous painter and sculptor. But apart from being a successful career woman, what Magnus loved most about her was her love for her brother. Their conversation that night spanned fashion, Magnus' dance career, TV shows and Alec. Everything about Alec.

\---------*******--------------

Alec found Magnus and Izzy sitting by the fountain, catching the tail end of her story. He leaned on one of the pillars, watching his date and his sister so engrossed in their conversation. He smiled seeing that they were getting along well, probably at his expense.

"Oh he went to the party, alright. And headed straight to the corner and read a book. Brokeback Mountain by Annie Proulx for all the guests to see. And then he threw a kiss and a wink at Valentine Morgenstern. He's this prissy homophobic prick that Mom and Dad work with." Izzy said laughing hysterically.

"Your mother must not have been very happy." Magnus commented, a little shocked.

"Oh she was not happy at all. That taught her to stop being a homophobic bitch. And it was hilarious." Izzy said again. Magnus laughed softly with her. Once Izzy caught her breath, she looked at him kindly. "Sorry." She said when she caught herself. "Alec said you were close with your mom." She put her hand on his and squeezed. Magnus shook his head to tell her it was alright. "I wish our mom was as cool as yours."

Magnus smiled. "It's alright. Not all moms are alike. I understand that." He squeezed her hand back. "And it sounds like your mom really needed to be taught a lesson."

"What is this hand holding?" Alec walked in and sat beside Magnus, putting his arm around him, and pulling him close.

"I was reading his future." Izzy joked, letting Magnus' hand go. "I've recently taken up palm reading as a hobby."

"Oh yeah? So read mine." Alec offered his open palm to his sister.

Izzy inspected it closely. "Mhm. Yup." She said. "It says you will spend the rest of your life with a handsome, strapping, dashing man, who currently has red streaks in his hair."

She grinned.

Alec shrugged. "I like the sound of that." He said, grinning at Magnus. "Sounds like I'm going to end up with you."

"I don't know what you're on about." Magnus leaned back away from Alec. "She said I was going to end up with Isaiah Mustafa. And he's the Old Spice Guy. Can't say no to that."

Izzy laughed out loud when she saw her brother, taken aback by Magnus' response, frowned. Magnus chuckled and gave him a quick kiss making his frown go away. "Just kidding." Magnus said, Alec smiled. "She actually said Michael Fassbender. And those round orbs and that jaw line? I definitely cannot say 'no' to those."

Izzy snorted with laughter at seeing her brother be rendered speechless with no quick, witty come back. That was a first.

\-----------*********---------------

They did not stay at the party for much longer. Although at some point in the night, Magnus had met Izzy's fiancé - Simon. The man was slightly twitchy, and nervous, and spoke a little too fast. But he was very caring and kind. Magnus found it amusing to call him different names, pretending to remember only that it started with an 'S', during their brief encounter.

Alec was quiet during their drive back to Jem's house. Magnus had noticed that he wasn't talking much towards the end of their time at the party. He had thought it was because Alec was tired. But now that they were standing by the front door, and Alec was still subdued, Magnus had become more concerned. He wondered if he said something earlier, took a joke too far, that may have soured Alec's mood. The man didn't appear to be angry at him though, just pensive.

"Do you want to come in for a drink?" Magnus asked quietly. "I have found the wine. And some other drinks to make cocktails." He added trying to lighten the mood. Alec didn't say anything, he seemed to be distracted. "Alexander, are you okay?" Magnus asked, brows furrowed, but finally catching his date's attention.

Alec leaned on the porch banister, taking one of Magnus' hands. "I need to tell you something."

Magnus stepped closer slightly. "You're kind of scaring me." He said, trying to keep his voice steady, trying to keep his imagination from running wild. His heart was racing, his mind searching throughout the night for any clues as to what might be wrong. What could he have done?

"Hodge offered me a job to film and photograph his new research project." Alec said. "It's well-funded and it will be featured internationally for National Geographic, along with my own exclusive exhibits. And they will promote my work."

Magnus' eyes lit up. What was he worried about in the first place? He would wish nothing more than for Alec's career to flourish. And it sounds like this is a huge break for him in his field. "Alexander that is wonderful." Magnus exclaimed happily, cupping Alec's face with both hands and eyes beaming. "Please tell me you said 'yes.' This is a wonderful opportunity. I mean I don't know much about your industry but this sounds great. And-"

"The project is in Antarctica." Alec interrupted him. Magnus' face and his hands dropped limply to his sides. "The filming and research itself will take four months. But the whole project is for six months possibly more." Magnus opened his mouth but no sound came out. He felt his knees weaken after processing Alec's news. He fell back on the wall beside the doorframe, speechless. 

"The photographer they initially contracted suddenly dropped out and they needed to find someone to replace him as soon as possible who can also help with the research." Alec stated, like he was trying to convince himself of something, justify it in some way. Perhaps to lessen the guilt. Magnus was not sure. 

"When do they need your answer?" Magnus asked only because it was the easiest and most logical question for him to ask.

"Hodge gave me two days to decide." Alec answered.

"And once you do, when do you have to leave?" Again, the logical question. But he said it like he already knew the answer.

"I will need to fly to New York, maybe around Tuesday. Get everything sorted." Alec said, detached. He was saying a list. "Hodge is flying out early next week to the Antarctic Centre in New Zealand."

Magnus noticed that Alec only named Hodge. He didn't say that he was going. But Magnus knew. He didn't need to. Alec was going and Magnus didn't have any right to stop him. He knew the past month with Alec was too good to be true. Everything had been too perfect, everything fell into place. Right now, Magnus' mind was blank. He didn't know what to think. Did he have the right to ask Alec to stay? They had only just started. Hell, they just barely finished their first date. They weren't even in a relationship, despite their poorly veiled declarations and intentions of staying together.

Magnus rubbed his face with his hands, not caring that his make-up has smudged. Both of them stood there silently for a long time. Alec got up, and stood close to Magnus, touching their foreheads and their noses together. Magnus felt his heart constrict, the pain in his chest radiated through his entire body. He already knew Alec's answer. Alec was going to leave and this fairy tale was going to end.

"I'm sorry." Alec apologised and Magnus knew he meant it. Their feelings for each other were mutual, they felt strongly for each other - probably more than liked each other. But they both also knew that they had real life to consider. There was a right person, right place, right time. That was their road trip. Now that it has come to a close, 'right time and right place' did not quite fit.

\---------******---------

"I can't ask you to wait for me." Alec whispered to Magnus, his eyes closed tight. "You shouldn't." Alec said between clenched teeth, his words guilt-ridden with the thought of leaving Magnus. He didn't want to let Magnus go. He didn't want to say it. Things with Magnus were going so perfect. But this project was too big an opportunity to let pass. He knew that. He also knew Magnus understood it.

Why? Why did this have to happen now? Why couldn’t it have happened a month ago when Alec had not had a care in the world, had not wanted to be with anyone? But no, the same universe that had brought him Magnus and he had thanked over and over again in the past month, is now the same universe that he is cursing for playing a cruel joke on him, on them. 

"Don't make that decision for me." Magnus said strongly, making Alec open his eyes.

Alec smashed their lips together, kissing Magnus fiercely, passionately. It's deep and full of need. Magnus desperately clung to him, pulling on the front of Alec's shirt as he responded to the kiss. They somehow made their way into the house and up the stairs. Their hands exploring, clutching at each other. Their need to be close, to be with each other, overwhelmed them both. Yet they kept going. 

Their clothes have been discarded to the floor, trailing from the foot of the stairs all the way to the guest bedroom that Magnus used. Alec pushed Magnus against the bedroom door as soon as they had closed it. He ground his hips, against Magnus earning him a wanton moan, as their erections rubbed against each other. Alec bit and grazed his teeth along Magnus' jaw line before sucking a spot on his pulse point, marking him. If Alec could leave little reminders all over Magnus' body of how much Alec wanted him, needed him, cared for him, even if he wasn't there, then he would.

Magnus' knees buckled, his breathing becoming heavier, at the overwhelming sensation of Alec's body pressed against him, Alec sucking hard on his neck, probably leaving marks that no amount of make-up will be able to cover up. Alec's hands have found their way around to Magnus' bare back. His fingers scraping against Magnus' hot skin before sliding even lower down, past Magnus' underwear, then cupping a fleshful of Magnus' buttocks with both hands. Magnus couldn't help but let out a whimper, a gasp as Alec tugged his underwear down, freeing his already erect cock. Alec grabbed both of Magnus' legs and lifted him up, in order to pull the garment off completely. He slowly lowered one of Magnus' legs, as he continued to kiss him. Alec ground his thigh up against Magnus' erection, taking advantage of Magnus' lack of clothing. Magnus let out another sultry, seductive moan, encouraging Alec to continue with his ministrations.

Magnus carded his fingers through Alec's hair, pulling Alec's head back slightly so that he can access Alec's neck. He had wanted to leave his marks on Alec, too. More importantly, he was already fully naked, his cock dripping with pre-cum. If Alec continued to grind against him, Magnus knew he was going to burst. He used the door as leverage to push himself off and flipped them, Alec's back slamming hard against the door. He attacked Alec's neck again. Licking a strip up Alec's long neck before sucking, nibbling and biting Alec's collar bone. The bite earned him a loud yelp and a hiss from Alec. Magnus licked the bite mark he had left and kissed it lightly to make it feel better. His hand found their way past the waistband of Alec's briefs and his fingers wrapped around Alec's cock. 

"Mm, Magnus." Alec moaned, growled as he felt Magnus' fingers wrap around his member, tightening around him and pumping. He saw Magnus grin confidently as he continued with the action, sending jolts of uncontrollable pleasure throughout Alec's body. For one reason or another, his brain reminded him of their earlier conversation about Magnus being amazing at indoor activities. The memory sent a giddiness throughout Alec's body but he was quickly distracted by Magnus' tongue wrestling with his.

"Magnus," Alec whimpered again. "If you keep doing that I'll -" He moaned as Magnus grazed the tip of his cock with his thumb. "Fuck!" Alec swore he was going to die from pleasure. And they haven't even gotten to the main event. He cupped Magnus' face with both hands and crashed their lips together. Slowly, he pushed Magnus back, leading him towards the bed. 

As they parted from the kiss, both of them breathed heavily when they parted from the kiss. They looked into each other's eyes, and saw how much they felt for each other. Neither of them wanted to let the other go. Neither of them wanted this to end. There was a desperation, a plea, to stay together. They both moved to the bed, both on their knees, looking at each other. Smiling. Their hands, their fingers explored each other's bodies. Discovering a new terrain, and memorising each fold, each bump, each mark. The feel of each other's skin, of each other's touch under their fingertips, under their lips, their tongue, their teeth. 

Magnus grabbed what they needed from the bedside table and lay down on the bed. He had a different mindset when he had placed it their earlier. Nevertheless, it was a good plan to be prepared. 

Alec's caresses had been gentle, slow, caring. Magnus opened up for him, and pulled him in for a kiss. A slow and sensual kiss, like the first one they shared at the lake.

"Alexander." Magnus whimpered as Alec thrust into him, rhythmically. Magnus responding into his thrusts and his kisses. His fingers desperately looked for something to cling to, and only ending up scratching and marking Alec's back, with every jolt of pleasure that went through his body every time Alec hit the right spot. Their gaze locked on each other, taking in each other's breath, exchanging open-mouthed kisses. They were doing a dance, and they moved as one, until both of them could no longer hold on, and they both reached their climax.

\---------*********-----------

Magnus shifted until he was on top of Alec, resting his hands palms down on Alec's chest. He had just cleaned both of them up from their very rigorous activity. Their first time had started out desperate, had become heated, and then became slow and sensual. But it wasn't enough. They had ended up making out, and necking afterwards until it had led to two more rounds of wild and passionate sex. And now they had settled into a more comfortable position, just holding each other.

"So Lydia told me you liked to travel alone. Why did you pick me up that day?" Magnus asked as he rested his chin on his knuckles. Both his palms were resting on Alec’s bare chest. 

Alec shrugged as he played with Magnus' hair. "I don't know." He admitted. "I just thought, at the time, if no one had come by and I left you there and you died. My conscience wouldn't let me live with it." He looked at Magnus. "And now that I know you, I think I made the right decision. You would have definitely died." He grinned. Magnus pouted then dug his knuckle into Alec's collar bone. They both returned to their usual banter despite the news of their imminent separation earlier that evening.

"Ow!" Alec chuckled again. "I'm joking." He said, looking at Magnus and tracing his jaw with his index finger. 

"Do you regret it?" Magnus asked, leaning into Alec's touch.

Alec shook his head. "Not one bit." He said. "I'm not a big fan of people in general. Most people. Because most are annoying." Alec started, Magnus chuckling. "But I'm really glad I took that chance with you."

Magnus gasped in jest. "Alexander Lightwood, did I change your life? Your perspective on people? Your...mmpf." Magnus never finished his sentence as Alec pulled him in for a kiss, slow and chaste, cupping his cheeks with his hands. Magnus initially chuckled into it until it became more languid. The kiss was sensual. It was full of feeling. Both of them pouring everything that was in their hearts into that kiss. That night they held each other again knowing that in the next day or two they were going to part. Uncertain when they would see each other again. Only that it was going to be in a very long time. 

\---------*******------------

Alec had stayed with Magnus the next day. Neither of them left the house that day. In fact, they barely left the bedroom. Although Alec did take the time to call Izzy and let her know about Hodge's offer. She had arranged everything that he needed. Alec had also called Hodge to let him know of his decision. Magnus had spent an exorbitant amount of time in the kitchen for those two phone calls. Considering that he returned with just one glass of water, and had forgotten to bring their food.

The next morning, Alec sat at the foot of the bed. He put his clothes on as quietly as he could. He had been sitting there for ten minutes now, waiting for Magnus to wake up. A part of him wanted to leave, to just go and not say anything. Because saying goodbye to Magnus was painful. But there was also that part of him that wanted to stay that much longer. See Magnus, smell Magnus, feel Magnus. Be filled with everything that is Magnus just like he had for the past month. Has it only been that long since he first met Magnus? To him it felt like Magnus had always been a part of his life. And now it was difficult to imagine spending a day without him. How did it come to this? In so short a time?

Strong arms wrapped around him from behind. He could feel Magnus' face buried at the nape of his neck. They stayed that way for however long. Alec willed for time to slow down, for it to stop if it was possible. He felt Magnus shift and then he rested his chin on Alec's shoulder. 

"Do you have time for a cup of coffee or breakfast?" Magnus asked. Alec nodded. "Okay." He said. Magnus got dressed in silence, having to stop several times because Alec kept getting in the way, to give him a kiss or a hug. It was difficult to put on clothes when there was a six-foot tall man getting in the way. Not to mention, that six-foot tall man distracting Magnus and inviting him lewdly to make-out.

They walked hand-in-hand to a café around Jem's neighbourhood. In no time they fell into their usual conversations, their banter, making each other laugh. The whole time, both of them remained in some sort of physical contact. As if letting go meant the other would disappear. Both of them spending every minute, relishing every touch while they still could.

After breakfast they strolled back to Magnus' apartment. Alec stopped at the porch, tightening his hold on Magnus' hand.

"I don't think I should go in this time." Alec said, his voice tight. Magnus just nodded, his eyes watering so he looked away. 

"Hey." Alec stroked his cheek, wiping a stray tear away, and pulling Magnus to look at him.

"Sorry." Magnus whispered. He rested his forehead against Alec's. "It's just..." His tears started to fall. "Why does it feel like we're breaking up? We haven't even started yet. Not really." He blinked away his tears, clenching his teeth like he was in physical pain. And he was. His chest tightened and it had become more difficult to breath. He pursed his lips to stop a sob. 

Alec shook his head, shushing Magnus to calm him down. "So what we agreed on. We're not really breaking up. Since, like you said, technically we're not together yet." They exchanged a bittersweet smile. Alec paused, the words left a bitter taste in his mouth. Since that kiss by the lake, he had wanted nothing more than to explore this relationship with Magnus. And now it seems, real life had other plans.

Alec bit his lip. "We're just going to pause the dating thing for a while. And revisit it when I get back." He paused again. The words gave him hope. But he also thought that it would have been better if he didn't have to need or use those words. Alec looked at Magnus and saw the same pain he was feeling. He felt guilty for making this man he has grown to care for, be in this situation. 

So he had to try. He had to make this fair for Magnus somehow. Alec can deal with the pain. He was the one who was leaving. He was the one cutting this fairy tale short. He couldn't do this to Magnus, to the man he had learned to deeply care for, and even, dare he say, fall in love with. Yes, he had dared to think that word. Going by the way he had felt right now being with Magnus, dreading parting from him. He will not deny, never deny that possibility. 

"It's not fair on either of us to do long distance dating. I mean especially for you. I can't make you wait." Alec started, shaking his head. He had begun this conversation on Sunday night. And he felt that he had to say it. It was the right thing to do.

Magnus frowned. "Me?"

Alec shrugged, suppressing the pain but his eyes betrayed him. "Well, you have more chances of meeting someone while I'm gone. I'm hoping you don't. But you know…" He pursed his lips, letting the sentence trail off. 

"You really think I'm going to see other people while you're gone?" Magnus asked. His tears had stopped and there was anger in his tone. Alec shrugged again, refusing to look Magnus in the eye. "And you? Is that what you're going to do?"

It was Alec's turn to frown. "Sure. I'm gonna date a penguin in Antarctica. Lots of time for that." He responded sarcastically.

Their eyes met, Magnus' brows knit together in anger. Alec shook his head. "Sorry. I was just…" He looked up to the sky. "I'm trying to make this easier."

"By making me angry? By telling me to go see other people when I have already made it clear that I don’t want to. I told you not to make that decision for me." Magnus tried hard to control his breathing, his jaw clenched. He was hurt. Alec knew this. They were both hurting.

Alec opened his mouth then ended with a sigh instead. They stood there looking at each other and not knowing what to say. Neither of them made a move to leave. Because neither of them wanted to leave things like this. They didn't want to part from each other in the first place. Leaving each other feeling bitter and angry was definitely out of the question.

"Hey look, first fight." Alec said after a while in an attempt to lighten the mood. Magnus shut his eyes tight, his face pained, and letting out a sound that was meant to be a laugh but ended in a sob. 

Alec pulled him close and kissed Magnus' forehead. "I'm sorry." He rested his forehead against Magnus' own. "So long-distance then?" He asked, Magnus nodded. Alec smiled with a grimace. "Far-fetched idea but we'll make it work like the idiots that we are?" Magnus nodded again.

"I really don't want to not date you." Magnus said in between sniffs. 

"Me, too." Alec said honestly. "Have you ever done long distance dating before?"

Magnus shook his head. "No." His answer short and succinct. "You?"

Alec shook his head. "Okay. So this is both new for us. And we'll pick it back up as soon as I get back?"

"The second you get here. So get back quick." Magnus cupped Alec's cheek with his hand, Alec leaning into the touch. "It's still not fair." Magnus' voice broke, his tears flowed.

They met under exceptional circumstances. They have spent every day together for a good month. And now they will have to be away from each other for half a year. Neither of them expected parting to hurt as much as it does now. 

"I know." Alec whispered back. His own tears also escaping. He kissed Magnus' forehead and pulled him close. He buried his face at the crook of Magnus' neck, pressing his lips to the soft skin, taking in his scent, feeling him once again, committing everything about Magnus to memory. Magnus clung to him tight.

After what felt like hours, they finally reluctantly took a step back, letting each other go. Magnus wiped his tears away and Alec doing the same. "You drive safely, okay?" Alec nodded. "And don't pick up any hitchhikers." They both let out a chuckle and a cry at the same time.

"I won't." Alec said in reassurance, sniffling. "I've reached my quota for picking up hitchhikers for this lifetime. Besides, I hardly think there are any hitchhikers from here to Pasadena." Alec was going to leave his car at Izzy's then fly back to New York. Izzy, Simon and Clary would be driving it back to his apartment after he leaves.

Alec reached up to wipe Magnus' tears but clenched his fist midway, stopping himself. If he touched Magnus now, he was going to give in. And he wasn't going to let him go. He knew he wouldn't be able to let go again.

They stood there facing each other in silence, Magnus' hands were crossed in front of his chest, Alec's clenched to fists on his sides then when that didn't work, he buried them deep into his jeans pockets. He had to do it to restrain himself. Both of them did.

Magnus took another deep breath in to steady his nerves. "You better go." He said. He bit his lower lip as soon as he said it. 

Alec could see he was putting on a brave face like he always did. 

Alec nodded, turned around and got in the car. He turned on the ignition, and what would normally have been a glorious sound of the engine to his ears, now just sounded flat and wrong. He put the car into gear. He watched Magnus standing by the sidewalk from the rear view mirror watching him drive away. He saw him drop to a squat and hid his face in his palms like he did on that highway. Alec wished he could turn back like he did that day. His view of Magnus disappeared as he turned the corner. And Alec's tears started to flow.

\--------*********-----------

Life has a funny way of turning out sometimes. One could meet their soulmate, the love of their life the moment they are born. There are childhood sweethearts, and high school sweethearts. There are those who fall in love slowly, and there are those who fall in love quick. 

Magnus and Alec met, their whole relationship developed under exceptional and an unusual series of fortunate and unfortunate - mostly in Magnus' part - events. One of them had taken a wrong turn, the other had decided to take a detour. Call it fate, call it destiny. Call it whatever. They met each other. Their paths crossed. And they went from being with each other 24/7 for a good part of a month to only seeing each other face-to-face occasionally or at all. They went from being stuck in the coolest, most awesome car, to not even being in the same continent, let alone the same time zone. 

Magnus often wondered, what if he didn't take a wrong turn that day in South Dakota? What if Alec didn't decide to take that detour to Montana? Would they still have met at some point in their lives? Or would they have just gone through their lives not knowing that the other existed?

And what if they didn't part that day in L.A? What if Alec had stayed? What if Magnus decided to drive back with him to New York? What if Magnus asked him to stay? Would he have? What would have happened then? Would they still be together now? Would they have been happy?

Or would it have still ended up like this?

Saying goodbye to Alec that day in L.A. was one of the hardest things Magnus has ever had to do. It physically hurt him inside whenever he remembered, whenever he saw that image of Alec driving away. Magnus didn't know how he was able to focus on his rehearsal that day. He supposed it was a good distraction from the fact that he wasn't going to see Alec for a long time.

One day turned to two. Two turned to a week, a month. Three months.

They had called each other every day before Alec left for Scott Base in Antarctica. The only time their communication stopped was when Alec was on his long-haul flights. He emailed, called and texted Magnus during his stop overs. Despite the time difference, their communication was constant. Magnus never thought a date over skype or facetime was doable. But it was. He and Alec had certainly widened their repertoire in their dating life. And then Alec was off to Scott Base. And communication was limited. Internet in the southernmost region of the world wasn't exactly the best. And most of the internet bandwidth was dedicated to communicating and transferring important data to their research partners in other parts of the world. It was goodbye to video calls. And it turned to emails and very expensive international phone calls with some - a lot of - limitations.

Magnus wasn't going to lie. There were several times when he had wanted to pull his hair out, frustrated and sad. There were times when he cried himself to sleep from missing Alec too much. Phone calls were just not enough. Especially phone calls that were at unholy hours of the night, mostly for Magnus. There was a curfew where Alec was in order for the base to save on energy. While Magnus would have been and was very much open to phone sex, Alec's sleeping arrangements at the base was not exactly ideal. Besides, phone sex was adventurous and exciting but it was different from actual physical contact. And it wasn't just about the sex. Magnus had wanted to feel Alec with him, hug him, to kiss him senseless. 

The world has become such a small place, with all the commercial flights available. One can just book a flight and in twenty four hours or so be on the other side of the world. But, no. Not Magnus' case. Of all the places in the world that the man he had fallen for - yes fallen - it had to be the one place with very limited, very strict, and very expensive access. 

Magnus kept himself busy with work to distract himself from missing Alec too much. Due to the 17-hour difference, and with having such a small window of time for him and Alec to be able to call each other, Magnus had made it a point to be home, be somewhere private, whenever he and Alec had a phone date. It was extremely anti-social, at least for Magnus' part in New York. But it was worth it. 

For almost half a year, Magnus and Alec endured. A month before Alec was due back, Magnus had started the countdown. Only to receive the news that the research project has been extended. Magnus' heart broke, it hurt. Alec had apologised to him profusely. They had argued, they almost had a fight - Alec once again suggesting that Magnus not wait. Magnus got angry. He had already waited that long. What was another month? They made up. They would have kissed if they could. But had to settle for making kiss sounds instead. 

Magnus abandoned the countdown. Then three weeks before Alec was due to return, the emails stopped. Communication from Alec's end ceased. For four days there were no emails, no calls. Magnus had figured it was because Alec was wrapping up the research and all of their footage. It has happened before. Alec being too busy or being out in the field all day, and not being able to call. But it was only a day or two. And usually Magnus would receive a short message, even if it was just an 'I miss you.' This was the longest that they had gone without communicating. Another day passed, and then another, until it was a week without an email from Alec. He had texted Izzy to ask if she had heard anything. It took her a while to reply. And unfortunately for Magnus, her reply was not favourable. Alec had not emailed her either.

It was two more weeks until Alec was due back. Magnus had started to become excited. But because he hasn't heard anything from Alec. He had also become a bit stressed. He had not slept very well in that week. Then one day Magnus received a call. He had found it odd. Mainly because he received it when he knew it was close to midnight where Alec was. It was already lights out at the base. Magnus locked himself in his office at the studio to drown out the music from the gym floor where Ragnor and Catarina were choreographing.

"Hey, it's me." Alec had said, his voice was sombre, tired.

It was always good to hear Alec's voice, especially after a week of radio silence. "Alexander, darling. Why are you calling me in the middle of the night?" Magnus asked, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice. Why would Alec be calling him after lights out? 

There was silence on the other end. "Alec? Are you okay?" Magnus asked again. Something was wrong. Magnus had tried to taper his imagination. He knew it could so easily run away from him. But it was difficult to stay positive when he already missed Alec too much. Especially when Alec has not emailed or called him in a long time. 

"Yeah. I'm alright." Alec replied. "Listen, about my return…"

There it was again. This was so similar to the conversation they had a month before. When Alec had told him the research was extended. That he was going to stay there longer. Magnus has had his hopes up, only to be told it wasn't going to push through. "Your research has been extended again, hasn’t it? And you're not coming home for another what? A month? Two?" Magnus retorted, unable to stop the bitterness in his voice. He hadn’t heard from Alec in days and now he was going to be told that Alec was not coming home. Not just yet. It was too much.

"Magnus…" Alec started but Magnus didn't want to hear any of it. He couldn't. Not for a second time. 

Magnus felt his anger and frustration rise. He didn't want to feel this way, and he felt guilty. But he did have these feelings and it made his stomach twist in an unpleasant turn, he could taste bile in his mouth. He was tired. Very tired. 

"No.” Magnus said. It was childish, but he was also angry and hurt. “I can't do this anymore, Alec." Magnus said defeated. "I can't. Not right now. We’re done. I’m done."

"Magnus, wait…" 

Magnus ended the call. He couldn’t bear to hear it. He couldn’t talk to Alec, pretend that he was alright with it when in reality, he wasn’t. Did he just really end it with Alec? Was that really the right choice? Did it make him hurt less? 

He didn't feel anything. He couldn't think of anything. He stood up, and wiped the tears that he didn't even know had fallen. He grabbed his coat and walked out of his office.

"Magnus, where are you going?" Catarina shouted from across the room.

"I'm not feeling well. I'm just gonna go home." Magnus said, his voice barely audible. He looked up at his friends who had walked over to him. "Just teach my class for me."

Magnus turned around and left.

\-------------**********-----------------

For the next two days, Magnus locked himself up in his loft. He didn't answer any calls. The one person he would have wanted to talk to didn't call. He had screwed it up and beat himself up over it. He had endured for this long only to say a stupid thing and end it. Even before he could hear what Alec had to say. Magnus was an idiot. And he knew it.

He just ruined what could possibly be the best relationship of his life.

On the third day, he was woken up by someone sitting beside his bed. Magnus has had a lot to drink the night before to help him sleep. He had managed to find his way to his bed, and had buried himself under all of his pillows and blankets. That night he dreamed of him and Alec, still on their road trip, sleeping under the stars. They were in Montana, watching the waterfall. Alec stood behind him, and suddenly they were at the Grand Canyon. Alec's arms wrapped around him. They were strong, secure. 

"Magnus." He heard Alec say into his ear. Magnus smiled, shivered at the memory of Alec breathing into his ear.

"Magnus." He said again, only this time his voice changed into a higher pitch - like it was that of a woman's.

"Magnus, wake up." Magnus heard Catarina's voice. He felt her hand shake him lightly. "Geez, how much have you had to drink?"

He heard a clinking of glasses while he pushed himself up from under the pillows, eyes still closed. Magnus heard her footsteps fading out and then back in again. He turned around and rubbed his eyes and found her standing by the foot of the bed, arms crossed.

"Are you going to explain?" Catarina demanded.

"I told you. I was sick." Magnus lied through his teeth. He wasn't ready to tell her the stupid thing that he did.

“Yeah. Sick from all the booze, you mean.” Catarina retorted, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "It's about Alec, isn't it?" 

Magnus was annoyed at how perceptive she can get. He lay unceremoniously back down on the bed and covered his face with a pillow. She yanked it away and pulled him up to a sitting position. "Fine. If you don't want to talk, you will at least get dressed. We're going out."

Magnus pulled his arms away, turned around and buried himself under the covers. "I don't feel like going out."

"Well, too bad. Coz you are." Catarina said again and pulled the covers away, Magnus trying to grasp and hold on to them but losing. She was a whole lot stronger than she looked. "Don’t make me literally drag you out of bed by the leg. Because I will do it. You know I will."

Magnus huffed and forced himself out of bed. He made his way towards the shower and cleaned up, his eyes half closed. His clothes were ready on the bed once he was done. And to make sure that he didn't go back to bed, she had taken all of the covers, pillows and stripped the bed off of its sheets. Magnus put on his clothes. Once he was dressed she had come in and attempted to do his make-up. He drew the line at that. No one does his make-up for him. He also styled his hair. He had dyed the tips red, thinking it was nostalgic for when Alec returned. He sneered at the thought. Because Alec wasn't going to return. Not yet. Not for a while. And even if he did, Magnus had already screwed it up anyway.

Catarina practically dragged him out of the door. He let her push him into a taxi cab. He didn't pay attention to where they were going. And in all honesty he didn't care. He was being honest when he said that he really didn't feel like going out. He knew they entered a building that was vaguely familiar. He couldn't be bothered to think what building it was. Only the hope that this establishment served alcohol. His mind had started to drift off to Alec again, even reaching for his phone to check if he had any calls, or emails.

There was none. He looked around only to realise that he had lost Catarina. Or that Catarina had lost him. He looked around the empty foyer of the building and walked down the hallway where he heard music playing. It didn't take long before he saw some movement. And to his surprise, and utter shock, he found himself standing alone in the middle of the corridor of what his brain has now told him to be a museum, staring at a poster of a moose standing by a very familiar waterfall. The logo at the bottom read: Museum of Natural History.

"Oh My God. You're him." A thin, red-headed girl wearing a long black dress greeted him by the door. "You must be Magnus. I'm Clary. I'm the curator for this exhibit." She smiled at him. "Follow me." Magnus let the redhead - Clary - lead him towards one of the ballrooms. He knew her face. He has seen her in Izzy's Instagram page. She was Jace's girlfriend. What was she doing here? 

Magnus looked around, there were other people, other guests in the room. No doubt looking at art work.

"This way." Clary told him. "The tour starts here." She pointed him to the left of the room where a section was cordoned off. Magnus' legs moved, even if he did not completely understand what was going on.

The first picture Magnus saw was not landscape or scenery nor any wild animal. It was of him at Mt Rushmore. He couldn't remember when this picture was taken. But he had only been to Mt Rushmore once, more than six months ago. It was where he started his trip from Sioux Falls. He and Alec haven't met each other then. But there he was. The red streaks of his hair were obvious in the crowd. Everyone else was blurred, save for him looking up at the sculpture and Mt Rushmore itself. The next picture was of him at the Deadwood the Old Town, as he stood leaning on the porch of one of the old buildings, resting. 

Alec had never mentioned that he went to South Dakota. During their road trip, it never came up. Neither of them ever knew that they were in the same place, even before Alec had picked him up on the side of the road. Who knew their journey together had started long before they even actually met?

Magnus' eyes started to well with tears as he went through each photograph. There were pictures of the scenery, breath-taking pictures of mountains and valleys and the waterfalls and the rivers. But also of him, him with the moose at the waterfall in Montana, him and the bear, him and Court - John's horse, him at the Grand Canyon. Everywhere they went, he would be in one of the pictures amongst all the photos of nature and wild life.

And then finally, Magnus reached the centre piece of the exhibit. It was in one room, exclusively. In bigger print than the others. He read the title of the piece. Alec had called it "Wild Life." It was a picture of him, mid-air whilst he was dancing at the lake at the ranch. He looked like he was flying, like he was free. Magnus remembered that morning. 

When he woke up that day, with Alec sleeping peacefully beside him, and the serenity of the morning, he felt at peace. He hadn't felt that peaceful and content since his mother got sick. So that morning he danced his heart out. He was lost in the moment. He danced for his mom, her favourite song playing over in his head. That morning, he could feel her in the breeze, feel her presence in the nature all around him. She had always loved the outdoors. It was a tribute to her. And Alec had captured it. 

That day was memorable in more ways than one. Because later that day he and Alec also kissed, at that very same lake. He never knew Alec had taken this picture of him that morning. 

Alec had dedicated this whole exhibit to him. To them. To their relationship. Magnus' heart was elated but it also broke. All this time he had thought that maybe he was the only one who was in love with Alec, that's why it was so easy for Alec to leave him, and to keep extending his stay. Magnus did not see this, or maybe he was too blinded, too focused on his own feelings. Alec had loved him, as much as he had loved Alec. But Magnus had ended it. Because it hurt. Because he missed him too much. He could only hope that it wasn't too late.

\-------------*********-----------

Alec had rushed in to the Museum, still puffed and trying very hard to straighten his suit and his tie. His flight had been delayed for five hours at one of his lay overs. And then he was caught up in the slowest, longest cue at Customs. The night was not going his way. So when he walked through those doors, he was glad to be greeted by a smiling Clary. 

"Outside." 

It was all he needed to hear. He gave her a curt nod.

Alec sneaked away from the party that he was already late to, anyway. He knew he should at least talk to the other guests but something more pressing needed to be attended to. The ballroom where the exhibit was arranged opened up to a garden. Outside, Clary had made sure that a makeshift waterfall was made as part of the exhibit. Around it were more photographs he had taken from when they were in Los Angeles, and while they were waiting, stuck in traffic. 

Alec watched the water flow down to a cascade. A part of him was impressed at how the Clary managed to make it look like a real waterfall. She really was talented in the arts. The other part of him reminisced about the first time he met Magnus, about the moose, the bear, them sleeping in the car, them at the lake. He remembered Magnus, just Magnus. His quirkiness, his smile, his pout every time Alec teased him. Mostly he remembered the memories he didn't capture on camera. It brought a smile to his lips. But it also felt heavy inside his chest. The memories were bittersweet. He missed Magnus so much it hurt. How can someone he spent time with for such a short while have this effect on him?

Alec had left Magnus. But things were going well. And then they didn’t. He was not ready to let go. This was not over.

As he walked around to the other side of the makeshift waterfall, he saw someone was sitting by the big rock, wearing a leather jacket, skinny jeans and combat boots. The reflection of the garden lights, illuminated the red streaks in his hair. The person stood out like a sore thumb but beautiful nonetheless.

Alec slowly walked up to the stranger and stood next to him, a small smile playing on his lips. "Are you lost?"

Magnus' eyes grew wide in surprise. He shifted, about to stand up but stopped himself. "I'm not sure." Magnus replied, his voice tight, strained. Both of them stayed across from each other, not saying anything, just looking. One beat, two beats, three beats. Five.

Magnus looked up to the top of the waterfall again, watching the water gush out. He didn't know where to start. Things have never been this difficult with Alec. "What brings you to this neck of the woods?" He asked, trying to sound and appear calm. In reality his heart raced.

Alec pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Here to take photos. Of nature. Wildlife. You know."

Magnus got up, dusting off the dirt from the back of his pants. "Well, isn't this your lucky day?" He said, moving closer to Alec who has turned around to face him. He had wanted to move closer. To bring their faces inches from each other's. But he stopped himself. "I'm wildlife. You can take photos of me." Magnus jested, unsure if it had his usual charm, if Alec will take it.

Alec chuckled. But still in disbelief, he could only watch as Magnus hesitantly closed the distance between them. "When did you get back?" He asked, his voice breaking and coming out in a whisper.

"My plane landed around two hours ago." Alec replied. "Long line at customs and traffic from the airport was hell. So I got here late. I had planned to pick you up."

Magnus' eyes watered. "I thought you weren't coming back. When you made that call-"

"I was at Auckland Airport, waiting to board the plane." Alec explained. "I was calling to let you know I was coming back early. And to ask you out on a date. Suprise you." Alec pointed to the exhibit. "I had tried to call during my lay overs but I couldn't connect. I should have left messages but I wanted to talk to you. And then I kept falling asleep on the plane."

Magnus winced, mentally scolding himself. There was a point in the past three days where he turned off his phone. Only to turn it back on again, thinking just in case Alec called. Apparently he did call. Magnus was an idiot. "So I overreacted?"

"A tiny bit. Yeah." Alec confirmed, chuckling a little. They both knew how Magnus' imagination can run wild.

"So no more research trips planned?" Magnus asked a little too rushed. His eyes searching Alec's for any sign that they were still okay. That Magnus' overreaction wasn't the end of them. "At least not to places where I can't come and visit? Or where you can’t take me with you?" 

“None. I think I'm going to stay here for a while." Alec said. "There are a few interviews and exhibits lined up for me here relating to the research." Alec took a deep breath in, pocketing his hands into his coat. "Although, there is this month-long trip to Africa that I was asked to do a couple of months from now." 

Magnus' eyes lit up. "If you are going somewhere, then I'll go with you." Magnus said rushedly. "I mean, if it's only for a month. I can take time off work. Then I'll go with you." He said calmly.

Alec chuckled, pulling Magnus to him, finally closing the distance between them. He stopped for a brief second, as if to check that Magnus was really there, before he pulled him in for a soft, chaste kiss. Magnus responded, deepening it. Both of them pouring how much they have missed the other. This felt real. This felt right. Magnus pulled Alec closer, feeling Alec's lips against his, Alec's arms wrapped around him. Oh had he missed it. They have both missed each other so much.

They reluctantly parted. Had they not needed to breathe they wouldn't have pulled apart from each other. Alec touched his forehead to Magnus'. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Magnus said. "Let's never do that long distance thing again, okay? It sucks." Magnus expressed it in the most eloquent way he could think of right now.

"Never again." Alec chuckled, shaking his head vigorously and pulling Magnus closer to him. As if the very mention of 'long distance' was going to make Magnus disappear.

“Don’t ever say you can’t do this with me anymore. That you’re done with me.” Alec pleaded. Magnus shook his head. He didn’t realise how his words had affected Alec.

Magnus put his arms around Alec's neck, Alec circling his around Magnus' waist. Their foreheads and their noses touched and they looked at each other, unblinking. "I love you." They said in unison. Then they both laughed. 

Alec bent down, leaned in and hovered his lips as close to Magnus' as possible but without actually touching them. "I mean like I love you, love you." He said. Again exaggerating the "oo" sounds, making their lips touch.

Magnus chuckled. "I love you, love you, too." Magnus responded imitating the exaggerated sounds. "Now as much as I love this really close talking, I would prefer it if mmmpf-" Alec had pulled him in for another deep kiss, taking his breath away. Magnus had missed how Alec suckled on his bottom lip like this, when they kissed. And then he sucked lightly on Magnus' top lip. The soft, sweet, chaste kisses. And the passionate, fierce ones. Magnus had missed all of them. Most of all, he had missed Alec. And he never wanted to be without him. The past seven months have been difficult. And yes, sure, they endured, they were here now. Together. But they also very nearly broke apart.

They sat side-by-side on the rock, Alec's arm around Magnus. Magnus grasped his other hand, twining and intertwining their fingers or drawing circles on Alec's palm as they watched the fake waterfall. 

"So, Africa." Magnus started. "What if I get eaten by a lion? Or a hyena. Knowing me, I probably will." Magnus wondered out loud, genuinely nervous.

"Well if lion is a code name for me then yeah. I'm definitely eating you up." Alec smirked and winked. Magnus frowned, pouted, in hopes of covering up his blush. "You're really going to go with me? To Africa?" Alec asked, looking into Magnus' eyes, as he waited for an answer.

"Africa." Magnus affirmed before pulling Alec down for a languid and deep kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wild Life is finally done. Thank you so much for sticking with me and sticking with Malec through this adventure. I hope you loved reading it as much as I loved writing it. I am extremely sorry for a delay in the update. Real life repeatedly kicked me in the ass for the past couple of weeks. And as you can see, this was a monster chapter. (I am also working on updates for my other fics.)
> 
> Please let me know what you think. What are your favourite moments? (yes, you can come swear at me. I'll take it. But please don't kill me. I still want to survive and watch SH season 2.)
> 
> This work is not beta'd. All mistakes are mine (but please do let me know if there are any major mistakes. I am posting this at three in the morning.)
> 
> Shoutout and thanks to the lovely [Acerina](https://twitter.com/everydayfandom)  
> who has helped me in so many ways.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual feedback would be awesome. Which parts did you like? Which parts didn't you like? Comments and Kudos are welcome. Do I continue to chapter two?
> 
> P.s. I have never been to these places. I have relied on Google Maps for place names. So the roads and highways stated are a fictional version of these places e.g. Sioux falls (roughly based on the SPN Universe). Also, I know cars but I don't KNOW cars. So don't get too nitpicky about it. 
> 
> P.s.s. I love Supernatural. I couldn't help but put Malec in that Impala, among other references. 
> 
> P.s.s.s Tow Mater is an awesome character from Disney Pixar's Cars. And I love him. I also love movies so hence the pop culture references.
> 
> P.s.s.s. I'm not claiming TMI or SH. 
> 
> This work is not beta'd so all mistakes are mine. Sorry.


End file.
